Another World
by Hope And Despair
Summary: spoilers du tome 7 L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous...Cependant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, après ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite contre Voldemort, Harry se retrouve dans un autre monde, où son destin s'y trouve révélé...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Le jeune homme ne sut comment il arriva là, dans ce sol boueux ni dans cette forêt. Il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva dans ces vêtements sombres et tachés de sang. Il s'asseya et retira le masque qu'il portait au visage et cligna des yeux. Vu l'allure du masque, il sut définitivement que c'était un masque des mangemorts... Il redressa sa manche gauche pour apercevoir la marque des ténébres disparaître pour se faire remplacer par un phoenix rouge et or. Marque que Fumseck lui avais remise, les liant l'un à l'autre. Il respira et stoppa net quand il entendit une voix dans son esprit, une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne.

_**" Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi... Je m'en remets à toi... J'abandonne volontairement mon corps et mon âme. Puis-je être pardonné pour mes péchés... J'en appelle à toi, Elu de l'autre côté du mirroir. Mon corps et mes souvenirs ainsi que mes capacités et ma magie sont tiennes..."**_

Puis il sentit un léger chant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et dans un buisson de flammes, le phoenix qui autre fois appartenait au vieux mage qu'était Dumbledore apparut, bléssé, devant lui. Il s'approcha du phoenix, caressa son plumage et le soigna. Fumseck le regarda et dans un souffle, le jeune homme se souvenait de tout. Malgré l' Avada Kedavra que Voldemort lui avait jeté, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Et avec toute l'expérience qu'il possédait, Harry Potter savait que les problèmes l'avaient trouvé...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sommaire** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même...

**NA :**Pour ceux qui n'ont absolument rien compris au prologue, c'est normal (je ne vais pas quand même dire que c'est fait exprès lol mais c'est vrai que c'est confus). L'histoire prend en compte le 7eme tome, avec plus ou moins quelques différences que vous verrez au fil de l'histoire, jusqu' au moment où Harry va dans la forêt interdite pour rencontrer Voldemort. Mais là ou ca change, c'est quand il se réveille... Dsl de ne pas avoir assez précisé!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1** **Problèmes...**

Le phoenix sur ses épaules, Harry traversa la forêt. Et vu la familiarité des lieux, il sut qu'il se trouvait encore dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ignorait toujours comment il était arrivé là, car la dernière fois qu'il était concient, il était en compagnie de Voldemort et ses mangemorts... Mais il savait qu'il aurait bientôt certaines réponses. Finalement, il arriva près du lac et il put enfin observer le château... Qui était certes encore debout mais sans trace qui pouvait indiquer qu'il y ait eu des affrontements. Pas la moindre trace de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Perplexe, Harry s'asseya sur la rive et observa Fumseck se repaître d'eau avant de se décider de se changer. Il réussit à faire apparaitre des vêtements de moldus et se changea puis brûla l'uniforme qu'il répulsait tant. Vu les choses qu'il découvrit, il sut par instinct que quelque chose clochait. Bien décidé, il se dirigea vers Pré au Lard et rejoignit la grotte où s'était caché Sirius pendant sa 4eme année à Poudlard.

"Je vais allé faire un tour dans le village Fumseck", s'adressa Harry au phoenix. "Essayer de trouver des réponses.. Bien que j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas être évident. On verra bien dans un journal. Je reviens dès que possible."

Puis il soupira et se transforma en chat et rejoigna le village. Un chat au pelage noir et les yeux vert émeraude... Une des choses qui était bien pratique, c'était bel et bien les différentes formes d'animagus qu'il possédait!

Le village en lui même était pareil à ce qu'il connaissait, mais ce sentiment étrange ne le quittait pas, quelque chose n'allait pas et il était bien décidé à savoir quoi. Harry, sous sa forme de chat, attendit sur un banc que quelqu'un jette son journal. Il tomba des nus en apercevant des personnes qu'il croyait mortes ou malades. Comme les Longdubat, les parents de Neville. Finalement, après quelques heures d'attentes, une personne jeta son journal. Il s'en empara et rejoignit la grotte où Fumseck l'attendait. Là, il se retransforma et lut la première page. Harry ecarquilla les yeux en apercevant le gros titre...

" **L'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténébres frappes encore !! **"

"Depuis quand Jedusor a-t'il un héritier ?" pensa Harry. Il lut ensuite le début de l'article :

" _**L'héritier de Vous-Savez-Qui connu sous le nom de Harry Potter a encore frappé la nuit dernière lors d'une rafle dans un village de moldus! 30 personnes ont été déclarés mortes, 106 personnes bléssées dont 80 gravement. Les dégats ont toutefois été limité par l'intervention des aurors et des membres de l'organisation secrète de L'Ordre du Phoenix. La famille Potter, leur visage denué de toute expression, n'a pas voulu répondre à nos questions. Mais il est évident que la décision du jeune homme d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténébres serait relatif à ses parents James et Lily Potter et à son jeune frère jumeau Daniel Potter appelé également "Le Survivant" ...**_

"Qu'est que ..." Harry relut l'article une nouvelle avant de s'asseoir subitement au sol, le visage livide. Le phoenix s'approcha du jeune homme et l'effleura d'une aile. Harry le regarda.

"Je crois qu'on a de gros problèmes Fumseck !! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je crois bien que d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous avons changé de monde."  
Et Harry ne sut pas si c'était rassurant ou non de voir Fumseck agréer à ce fait...

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur, s'y trouvait 7 personnes : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Macgonagal, Severus Rogue, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter. Celle ci était en pleurs dans les bras de son mari. La nuit dernière, lors du rafle, elle était présente avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix quand elle avait vu son fils ainé tué pour le compte de Voldemort. Elle avait vu la douleur, la colère et la haine dirigée vers elle dans les yeux de Harry. Et tout cela était de sa faute et de cette stupide prophétie!

"Lily..." murmura James.  
"C'est de ma faute... Tout est de ma faute..." murmura t'elle les larmes au yeux.  
"Non Lily, c'est ..."

"C'est de ma faute!" cria t'elle. "Si je n'avais pas écouté ... cette femme et sa stupide prophétie! Si je n'avais pas traité mon propre fils comme... ca! En préférant, non, en portant toute mon attention sur son jeune frère. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé! Harry serait encore avec nous! Et non avec ... ce cinglé!! A le considérer comme son propre ... père!!"

"Lily!! cria son mari, essayant de calmer sa femme.

"Et c'est de ta faute aussi!" fit elle en tambourinant son torse, ne voyant pas la pure expression de désespoir sur le visage de James. "Si tu ne lui avais jamais dit ces ... choses horribles!! Si tu ne l'avais pas déshérité !!!" Puis elle se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, particulièrement vers le directeur.

"Et vous Albus, je n'aurai jamais dû vous écouter pour traiter mon fils de la sorte. J'ignore pour quels raisons il possédait ces ténébres en lui mais cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de mal!!"

Puis elle porta son attention sur les autres, criant que c'était de leur faute également pour avoir ignoré Harry avant de tomber sur une chaise et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que son mari s'agenouilla à son côté et l'enlaca, lui murmurant qu'il était désolé...

La nuit tomba vite et Harry dormait, cette fois ci sous sa forme de cerf, Fumseck contre son flan. Il avait décidé de prendre la forme de Cornedrue car il avait besoin de sentir l'âme de son père autour de lui. Il avait fini de lire l'article plutôt dans la journée et avait découvert pas mal de choses. Comme le fait que ses parents étaient vivant et qu'ils enseignaient à Poudlard. Qu'il avait également un frère jumeau, plus jeune que lui et qui était le Survivant ( "Tant bien l'en fasse" avait murmuré Harry, qui n'avait jamais demandé à "être marqué" par Voldemort), et que lui, Harry Potter, était le second de Voldemort!

"Où que nous soyons Fumseck, une chose est sûre... Le monde est arrivé a sa fin..."

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sommaire** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même...

NA : Vu qu'une nouvelle année commence, voici un petit plus pour la commencer!! Pour la suite et bien il faudra être patient lol.

Sinan je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année!!

**Chapitre 2 : ****Investigation**

****

Harry dormait encore paisiblement quand il fut réveillé brusquement, une voix criant "Maitre Harry". Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Kreatur, son elfe de maison que Sirius lui avait légué en même temps que sa maison. Il essaya de dire son nom mais ce ne fut qu'un bruit étrange qui sortit et Harry se rapella qu'il était sous la forme de Cornedrue. Il changea de forme et s'excusa auprès de l'elfe.

"Maitre Harry n'a pas à s'excuser. Kreatur était inquiet de ne plus sentir l'aura magique du jeune maitre. Mais Kreatur s'est concentré et a retrouvé Maitre Harry dans un autre monde!! "

"Autre monde?" Harry s'asseya. "Donc je ne rêvais pas..." Fumseck poussa un léger cri et se posa sur son épaule, frôlant sa joue de son aile. Harry soupira, ne sachant que faire avant de demander des nouvelles des autres. Il fut ravi d'entendre que tous le monde allait bien, qu'ils avaient récupéré son corps qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie du château, sauf qu'ils etaient inquiet qu' Harry soit dans le coma - car d'après ce que Kreatur lui avait dit, c'était son esprit qui avait traversé les dimensions et non son corps et qu'il semblait qu'aucun esprit n'y réside- "ce qui signifie que le Harry Potter de ce monde n'est plus ou se trouve ailleurs..." pensa tout haut le jeune homme. Puis il se rapella des mots qu'il avait entendu avant de se réveiller dans ce monde et se demanda s'il y avait un quelconque lien :

_**" Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi... Je m'en remets à toi... J'abandonne volontairement mon corps et mon âme. Puis-je être pardonné pour mes péchés... J'en appelle à toi, Elu de l'autre côté du mirroir. Mon corps et mes souvenirs ainsi que mes capacités et ma magie sont tiennes..."**_

Harry secoua la tête, laissa tomber l'affaitre avant de continuer à questionner Kreatur.  
"Et Voldemort, Kreatur?"

"Le seigneur des Ténébres a été touché, son esprit a été endommagé de la disparition d'une partie de son esprit dans un autre monde. Il semble que le morceau d'âme n'a pas été détruit comme il le fallait... Le seigneur des Ténébres semble être entre le conscient et l'inconscient... Le monde s'est calmé bien que les gens soit toujours sur leurs gardes.

"Et ses mangemorts?"

"Ses serviteurs ne savent plus quoi faire sans leur maitre."

"Je vois, je te remercie Kreatur"

Harry se doutait que Voldemort a été touché psychologiquement car il était un horcrux et possédait une partie de l'âme de Jedusor. Harry fut sortit de ses pensées quand l'elfe de maison tendit à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité, La Bague des Gaunt connue sous le nom de Pierre de Résurrection, la carte des maraudeurs et quelques vêtements ainsi que la baguette à plume de Phoenix.

"Kreatur a pensé que le jeune maitre aimerait récupérer quelques vêtements et possessions."

Harry souria.

"Que ferais-je sans toi, Kreatur!"

Harry se changea dans ses propres vêtements, réduisa ses objets et fourra sa baguette dans sa poche. Kreatur le regarda en silence.

"Kreatur peut peut-être aidé le jeune maitre?"  
Harry réfléchit quelque instant avant de se tourner vers lui.  
"Repose toi un peu Kreatur, tu dois être épuisé si tu as traversé les dimensions. Ensuite... tu pourras peut être m'aidé à trouver des informations sur ce monde. Quand à moi, je vais essayer de prendre contact de nouveau avec la civilisation..."

"Que compte faire le jeune maitre?"

"Prendre contact avec Albus Dumbledore de ce monde..."

Puis il fit apparaitre un parchemin et ecrivit une lettre à Dumbledore. A la fin, il hésita puis signa son nom. Puis il remit la lettre à Fumseck qui disparut pour la lui apporter. Puis seulement, décida de se reposer un peu.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tout était calme à Poudlard. Au moment du petit déjeuner, la grande salle était moins bruyante que d'habitude. Bien que les élèves sentirent une certaine tension chez leurs professeurs. Daniel Potter, jumeau d'Harry Potter savait comme tous le monde que la cause était l'attaque de Vous-savez-qui et de son ... héritier. Ca lui faisait mal d'admettre que son frère ait tourner vers le mauvais côté mais il ne pouvait le blâmer. Tout le monde avait eu un comportement étrange avec Harry suite à l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténébres le 31 octobre 1981. Il ignorait certains détails mais il savait le fait que lui -le Survivant- avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Il savait que ses parents regrettaient de l'avoir traité de la sorte. Il porta son regard à la table des professeurs et vu l'air fatigué de ses parents. Surtout sa mère qui semblait beaucoup plus fragile ces derniers temps. Daniel soupira, ce qui causa ses camarades de Gryffondor à le regarder. Ce fut son meilleur ami Ron Weasley qui lui demanda s'il pensait encore à son "mangemort de frère". Daniel acquiessa de la tête avant de se dire qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité aussi. Puis soudainement un buisson de flammes apparut dans la grande salle et Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore apparut, bien qu'il semblai avoir drôle d'allure comme épuisé mais cela ne changea pas le faite qu'il le trouvait étrange.Il vit le phoenix volé jusqu'au directeur, laissa tomber une lettre devant lui avant de se poser sur son pupitre en forme de hibou. Tout le monde s'était tu, ne sachant quoi pensé.

Albus Dumbledore ne savait quoi pensé en apercevant Fumseck. Il savait que c'était son phoenix mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le sien. L'aura n'était pas tout à fait la même... **"Ouvre la lettre"**.Dumbledore connaissait cette voix qui résonnait dans son esprit et quoi que cela voulait dire, il sut qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut en silence, bien surpris de son contenu et de l'envoyeur...

" **Professeur Dumbledore,**

**Je sais que cela peut vous sembler étrange de recevoir une lettre de moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai personne d'autre de confiance vers qui me tourner et le problème qui me concerne semble bien trop important pour que tous le monde le sache. Il se peut que vous soyez surpris de voir un second Fumseck mais je puis vous assurer que c'est bel et bien lui. Je ne puis en dire plus dans cette lettre. Tout ce que je vous demande est de m'accorder le bénéfice du doute et de me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite ce soir vers minuit. Fumseck vous conduira à moi. Je sais que je vais me répéter, que cela vous semble étrange mais j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide. Je vous prirai de n'en parler à personne.**

**Venez seul.**

**Harry Potter **"

Dumbledore la relut encore une fois avant de la brûler et appela Fumseck. Et un second phoenix apparut, confirmant les dires d'Harry Potter. Evitant les regards surpris des autres professeurs et des élèves, Albus se leva et se dirigea vers le phoenix posé sur le pupitre.

"Amène moi à lui"

Le phoenix refusa de la tête.

**"Pas maintenant"** répondit la voix familière dans son esprit. Puis le phoenix disparut de la même manière qu'il était venu. **"Je reviendrai vous chercher, Dumbledore..." **glissa l'oiseau dans son esprit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fumseck réapparut auprès de Harry. Celui ci dormait ainsi que Kreatur. Pourtant Harry avait le sommeil agité. Il revoyait les souvenirs de son autre lui, les mémoires qu'il lui avait laissé... Il assimila tout : son frère nommé le Survivant, ses parents l'ignorant à cause des ténébres qu'il portait en lui, la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ses parents porter toute leur affection à son jeune frère jumeau, ses amis se moquant de lui ainsi que son frère. Puis il vit Voldemort, ses promesses et poussa un cri de terreur en l'entendant l'appeler "Père..." Il vit la joie et la fierté dans les yeux de Voldemort, la peur dans les yeux de ceux qui s'était moqués de lui, de ceux qu'il avait tué...

Il se redressa, se réveillant en criant " Noonn!!".

Harry était en sueur et récupérait son souffle tandis que Kreatur s'était réveillé et fit apparaitre une serviette et un verre d'eau.

"Est ce que le jeune maitre va bien?"

Harry respira et répondit que oui. Puis il regarda sa montre. 23h30.

"Dors Kreatur, je m'en vais rencontrer Dumbledore. Je reviens plus tard." Puis avec Fumseck, apparut dans la Forêt Interdite, au bord du lac.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sommaire** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien. Il est rejoint plus tard par Kreatur puis plus tard s'en va pour rencontrer Albus Dumbledore

Désolée pour le retard. J'ai pas trop eu le temps avec les cours et tout ça. M'enfin, voici le 3eme chapitre.

**Chapitre 3**** Rencontres**

Harry observa le lac, les souvenirs encore frais dans sa tête. Il préférait encore être orphelin et avoir grandi chez les Dursley ainsi qu'avoir Voldemort à ses trousses plutôt que d'avoir une famille et des amis qui l'ignorent et de considérer Voldemort comme son père... Il trembla à l'idée.

" Tu vas chercher Dumbledore, Fumseck? "

L'oiseau acquiessa et disparut. Harry se cacha dans l'ombre et quelques minutes après Dumbledore apparut seul avec Fumseck. Harry sortit de l'ombre tandis que Fumseck se posa sur son épaule. Harry vit immédiatement la différence entre cet Albus et son directeur.

"Professeur."  
"Harry."

Le ton était calme et froid. Le ton que Dumbledore utilisait généralement pour Jedusor. Quelques minutes de silence passa puis ...

"Merci," fit Harry," d'être venu. Comme je vous l'ai dit Professeur, j'ai un problème."

Dumbledore l'observait et ne disait rien. Harry décida d'aller droit au but.  
"Professeur. Je ne suis pas de votre monde."

Harry remarque qu'a ses mots, Dumbledore semblait ... surpris.

"Comment cela?"

Harry soupira. Décidément, il ne se semblait pas à l'aise ici.

"Utilisez Legilimens sur moi, Professeur. Observez mes souvenirs cela sera plus convainquant..."

Quelques minutes se passèrent en silence. Harry pouvait sentir Dumbledore dans son esprit et il ne lui fit voir que les choses principales. Il lui omis de lui dire qui il était dans son monde, juste que Voldemort voulait sa peau. Finalement le contact cessa et Dumbledore parla.

"Tu pensais, Harry pouvoir t'en sortir ainsi. Je trouve que l'idée du sort Legilimens était assez osé."

"Quoi?"

"Voyons, Harry. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais tombé dans un piège aussi bas?"

"Mais Professeur!"

"Assez!

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et envoya un sort à Harry. Ce dernier se protégea avec le sort Protégo.  
"Je ne vous mens pas Professeur!"

Dumbledore l'ignora et continua de l'attaquer.

"J'ignore bien sûr pour quelles raisons, Voldemort voudrait nous faire croire que son héritier ait changé de coté!"

Harry se tut ne disant rien. Il se doutait que ce scénario pouvait se produire. Et il avait espéré que cela ne se produirait pas!

Harry réussit à se défendre vaillamment, il pouvait sentir sa magie par la baguette de Phoenix.  
Puis soudainement Dumbledore stoppa quand Fumseck protégea Harry grâce à un buisson de flamme.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il observait attentivement Dumbledore. Le veil homme semblait surpris. Puis surprenant Harry, il se mit à le questionner.  
"Pourquoi n'utilises tu pas la magie noire que Voldemort t'a enseigné, Harry? Et pourquoi Fumseck te protège t'il!"

Harry grogna.  
"Je vous l'ai dit Professeur!!" cria Harry "Fumseck et moi ne sommes pas de votre monde!!! D'où je viens, Voldemort ne m'a jamais rien appris car jusqu'a présent sa principale priorité était de me tuer!!"

Dumbledore le regarda aucune expression sur le visage.

"Ce que vous avez vu dans mon esprit était la stricte vérité! Si vous voulez regardé encore allez y!"

Dumbledore ne se fit pas dire deux fois, et quelques instants plus tard, quand le contact fut de nouveau rompu...  
Dumbledore soupira.

"Excuse moi, Harry."

"Professeur?"

"Je vois et je comprends. Tu as eu raison en effet de venir vers moi Harry. Bien sûr tu ne me dis pas tout et Fumseck de ton monde semble protéger certains de tes souvenirs. Ce dont je pense est pour te protéger toi et ton monde."

"Vous me croyez alors, Professeur? Parce que je me vois mal vous faire confiance si vous m'attaquez de nouveau!"

"N'aie crainte, Harry. Après tout, je ne vais pas remettre en cause la marque du Phoenix que tu portes sur ton bras gauche. Marque donner par des phoenix qui sont lié à leur sorcier.Fumseck doit beaucoup t'apprécier et vu qu'il a été lié par l'Albus Dumbledore de ton monde; cela signifie que mon autre moi a dû t'apprécier également. Le problème qui se pose est de savoir pourquoi, il a agit ainsi."

"En effet, Fumseck m'a toujours été d'une grande aide... Mais Professeur que voulez vous dire par 'il'?"

Il me semble Harry qur tu as été retiré de ton monde par le Harry Potter de ce monde... Et bien que nous ignorons la raison, j'espère en tout cas que tu pourras nous dire ce que tu sais sur Voldemort. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de tes mémoires, il semble ... avoir une dent contre toi."

"C'est beaucoup plus que cela Professeur croyez moi..." murmura Harry. "Mais j'ignore si je pourrai vous aider, les différences entre nos mondes sont trop ... différent."

"Mais je pense que tu pourrais nous aider. Il semble après tout, que tu fasses partir de L'Ordre du Phoenix?"

"Il existe dans ce monde aussi?!"

Dumbledore souria en acquiessant de la tête. Harry réfléchissa un instant puis acquiessa de la tête.  
"Très bien Professeur. Je veux bien vous aider. En attendant, je resterai caché dans les environs. Si vous avez besoin de moi, envoyez Fumseck pour..."

Harry ne put continuer sa phrase que l'alarme de Poudlard sonna. Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose...  
Que Voldemort et ses mangemorts attaquaient Poudlard!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'alarme retentissait dans l'école, réveillant ses occupants tandis que Voldemort et ses mangemorts attaquaient les protections du collège que Dumbledore et les professeurs avaient placé. Le directeur apparut alors que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sortaient devant la grande porte qui se vérouillait derrière eux et allaient dans le parc; prêt à défendre les lieux tandis que tous les élèves furent regroupés dans la grande salle avec quelques uns de leurs professeurs.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Sirius Black.  
"Quelle est la situation, Sirius?"

"Pas terrible, Albus. Ils ont décimés la moitié de nos sorts!"

"Je vois."  
Soudainement un grand bruit retentit, ce qui signifiait que tous les sorts de protection avaient été détruit. Puis les duels entre L'Ordre du Phoenix et les mangemorts commença. Dumbledore se dirigea à l'encontre de Voldemort.

"Dumbledore! Vieux fou. Pensais tu que vos sorts minables m'empécherait, moi, Voldemort d'arriver à mon but!"

"Ta tentative de prendre Poudlard est vouée à l'échec Tom!"

"C'est ce que nous verrons bien, Dumbledore!!"

La bataille fut rude, les sortilèges et maléfices en tout genre furent jetés dans tous les sens. Alors que Dumbledore et Voldemort se battaient l'un contre l'autre, l'Ordre du Phoenix avait quelques difficultés avec les détraqueurs et les mangemorts. Et au même moment où tous les détraqueurs s'approchèrent, les membres de l'Ordre et le corps enseignant sentirent le froid glacial leur geler leur entrailles et leur embrumer leur esprit. Mais une voix, claire et limpide brisa le silence qui s'était instauré... " EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!! "

Une immense lumière argentée fit son apparition, prenant la forme d'un cerf. Ce patronus réussit à faire reculer les détraqueurs et alors que le combat stoppa entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, une lueur rouge et or fila dans le ciel prenant l'aspect d'un phoenix. De Fumseck pour être exacte. Et dans un buisson de flammes, Harry Potter apparut sous le regard surpris de tous les personnes présentes. A savoir son père, Sirius et tous les autres. Voldemort souria en l'apercevant tandis que les autres prirent des positions de combat. Lily était prête à s'effondrer si James ne l'avait pas maintenu. Harry regarda dans leur direction, un léger sourire en coin avant de se retourner vers Voldemort.

"Tiens, Harry. Je me demandais où tu avais disparu. Nous avons certaines choses à régler, fils."

James resserra l'étreinte sur Lily sachant que ce serait le coup de grâce pour elle d'entendre Harry appeler Voldemort "Père"...

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Jedusor." Fit Harry.  
Voldemort écarquilla les yeux de surprise tout comme Dumbledore. Harry ignorait cela!

Puis Harry se concentra et fit apparaitre l'épée de Gryffondor.

"Nous avons en effet des choses à régler!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien. Après sa rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore, l'école se fait attaquer par Voldemort et ses fidèles serviteurs...

**Note de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour le retard. Mais bon il faut bien vous laisser mariner un peu nan? lol g suis méchante je sais!! Mais c'est surtout parce que je m'applique à écrire. Je ne donne pas sur le tas! lol donc dsl pour les impatients mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne risque pas de changer ( vous pourrez me tuer si l'envie vous prenne... mdr)  
Sinon, pour répondre à certaines questions :

Si je coupe chaque fin de chapitre comme je le fais c'est pour mieux vous laisser en haleine lol et aussi parce que c'est fait exprès de ma part!! (méchante je sais!) m'enfin il faudra vous y faire! mdr

Dsl si les chapitres ne sont pas si long mais les faire trop long c'est pas ma tasse de thé j'en ai peur...

Combien de forme d'animagus a Harry? Personnellement ca dépendra de l'histoire... (mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant, pas de ma faute si je garde certaines choses ... secrètes!!)

Et oui je suis une ch'ti! Mais faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit sur le nord! Hein! Bien que le temps n'est pas toujours au RDV... lol enfin...

Maintenant que je vous ai soulé avec mon 'petit' discours, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 4!

**Chapitre 4 : Combat**

La lueur de la lune éclairait légèrement Poudlard. Tout était paisible autour du chateau. Pourtant... Ce n'était pas le cas dans le parc.

Là le silence était pesant, suffocant. Seul l'orage qui se levait à l'horizon brisait cet atmosphère lourd et pénible. Les sorciers et sorcières de chaque camp étaient tous en position de bataille, ne sachant comme agir suite à l'intervention de Harry Potter. Ce dernier s'était immiscé dans le combat et avait répoussé les détraqueurs, protégeant ainsi l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il se tenait là, tête haute prêt a braver tous les dangers, observant Voldemort sans le lacher une seule seconde de son regard.

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry, son héritier, se tenait en posture de combat, l'épée de Gryffondor à sa main. A ces cotés se trouvait un patronus en forme de cerf qui dégageait une puissante aura éloignant les détraqueurs de la zone de combat. Harry se tenait entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Mangemorts. Chacun des camps surpris de la tournure des évènements : l'Ordre du Phoenix car Harry leur portait secours et ses mangemorts par le fait qu'il les trahissait.Voldemort pensait au début qu' Harry avait une idée dans la tête mais vu le comportement du jeune homme, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Surtout quand Harry rétablissa les protections autour de l'école avant d'en rajouter par lui même. Quelque chose en Harry perturbait Voldemort. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé... Ce qui le troublait encore plus était le fait qu' Harry connaissait son origine alors que lui, Voldemort, ne le lui avait jamais révélé!! Le Seigneur des Ténébres put voir l'expression de surprise sur Dumbledore. Lui aussi pensait être le seul qui connaissait le nom de Jedusor et le lien avec Voldemort!

Au loin, l'orage gronda alors que le patronus disparaissait...

"Et bien qui a t-il, Tom? As tu perdu ta langue?" fit Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré sur le champ de bataille suite à l'intervention de l'ainé des Potter.

Voldemort fut surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un de ses meilleurs éléments répondit à sa place; Bellatrix Lestrange.  
" Comment oses tu! Misérable sang mélé!! Tu ne mérites pas d'être considéré comme l'héritier de notre maître!! "

Le silence retomba mais à la surprise de tous, Harry Potter rigola. Ce qui fit sortir de leur stupeur, James et Lily Potter.

" Sang mélé! Je vois que tu sembles ignorer ce que ton cher maître t'a si bien caché! A toi et tes compagnons, foutus d'esclaves d'un cinglé qui ne sait même pas s'accepter comme il est!! N'est pas, Jedusor? " lança Harry.

Tous le monde le regarda, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir sauf le concerné et Dumbledore.

"Qui a t'il? Es tu si surpris de savoir que je connais la vérité à ton sujet? Je pensais que le dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard aurait plus de jugeote que ca. Alors Jedusor? Qu'est ce que ca fait de savoir que la personne en qui l'on avait confiance vous tourne le dos?"

" Tu oses!! Après tout ce que je t'ai offert! Tout ce que je t'ai appris!! C'est comme cela que tu me remercies!! " cria Jedusor.  
Mais contre tout attente, son énervement semblait amusé Harry qui soupira.  
" Je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé..."

Harry se tut. Il observa quelques instants celui qui lui en avait fait bavé depuis son plus jeune âge tandis que tous le monde le regarda; bien sûr ce n'était pas le Voldemort de son monde. Mais la ressemblance était tel qu'il ne pouvait retenir toute sa haine envers celui qui lui avait pris ses parents et d'autres personnes chères à ses yeux. Dumbledore observa particulièrement le jeune homme. Il comprit qu'Harry, dans son monde, avait participé à la guerre plus qu'il ne le disait. Le directeur fut sorti des ses pensées quand Harry se mit à parler de nouveau.

"Je sais ce que vous êtes. Ce que vous avez fait. Je n'ose même plus vous considérer comme un être humain quand on sait à quel point vous avez endommagé votre âme. Au sens littérale du terme."

Personne ne semblait voir ce qu'il voulait dire. Pourtant à ses mots, Albus Dumbledore pouvait voir pour la première fois depuis tant d'année de la peur sur le visage de Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier jura.  
"Tu sembles avoir deviné mon secret, Harry. Mais cela ne change rien. Tu restes après tout mon fils et il est de mon devoir de te ramener sur le droit chemin!!"

James serra ses points à ses mots alors que Lily se mit à trembler. Il l'enlaça, essayant de la réconforter. Mais ils furent surpris quand ils entendirent Harry rigoler de nouveau, se moquant ouvertement de celui qui l'avait accueillit dans ses moments de besoin et de réconfort.

"Votre fils? Le droit chemin? Vous savez tout comme moi, que ce que vous ne faisez n'est que dans votre propre interêt. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'intention de capituler si facilement!" Il leva l'épée qui se mit à briller dans le clair de lune. Et tout le monde sans exception put voir les mots gravés sur l'épée : 'Godric Gryffondor'. Harry ramena l'épée devant lui et vu qu'elle était toujours tachée de sang. C'est alors qu'il comprit que cette épée était celle de son monde, celle qui avait brisé des Horcrux, épée dont le sang du Basilic recouvrait la lame. Ce qui signifait que l'épée avait assimilé le venin du basilic en son sein. Ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'ordinaire...

" L' épée de Godric Gryffondor... ", murmura Voldemort.  
" En effet. L'épée que vous avez tant désiré et que vous n'avez jamais trouvé", assura Harry.

Voldemort fut de nouveau choqué. Harry semblait le connaitre mieux que quiconque. Le Seigneur des Ténébres commençait à perdre patience. Et sans crier gare, sortit sa baguette et attaqua Harry qui se servit de l'épée pour lui renvoyer son attaque, d'un geste simple mais rapide.

'Comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part de Voldemort.' pensa James qui regardait son fils attentivement.

Ce fut là que tout devient chaotique, les combats reprenant de plus belle. L'intensité de la magie noire qu'utilisait Voldemort démontrait son état de furie.

"Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mon garçon mais tu vas rentrer avec moi!! J'exige des réponses que tu as interêt à répondre!!"

Le ton qu'il employait montrait sa frustration et sa rage...

Alors qu'Harry combattait Jedusor, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et Dumbledore se battaient vallaimment contre les mangemorts. Dumbledore stoppa quand il aperçut Harry renvoyé la magie noire vers celui qui lancait les sorts grâce à l'épée avant de concentrer sa propre magie dans l'arme pour riposter, l'épée prenant la couleur rouge et or... Rien qu'à le regarder montrait qu'il avait déja eu affaire à ce genre de situation...

" Albus!!" Cria James Potter, qui lanca le sort du bouclier pour protéger le directeur du sort de la mort. Ce dernier se concentra sur le combat, et se promit plus tard de régler le mystère qu'était l' Harry Potter de l'autre monde. Et qu'il ne pourrait le faire s'il était encore vivant d'ici là...

Harry réussit de son mieux à renvoyer les sortilèges et maléfices que Jedusor lui envoyait. Voldemort invoqua un immense serpent de ténébres. Fumseck apparut et se servit de sa magie pour l'annhiler avant de se combustionner et devenir un jeune poussin qu'Harry rattrapa dans sa main avant de le fourrer dans la capuche de sa cape. Puis soudainement, Jedusor voyant que ses sorts ne l'atteignaient pas finit par transfigurer sa baguette en épée et attaquer Harry au corps à corps...

Normalement, Harry n'avait jamais combattu à l'épée; pourtant esquiver les attaques de Voldemort était pour lui un jeu d'enfant... Comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie!

Cela dura quelques minutes, alternant esquive et attaque. Puis finalement, Voldemort l'attaqua de nouveau avec sa baguette. Voyant que l'utilisation de l'épée n'avait pas grand effet, Harry fit disparaitre l'épée puis sortit sa baguette. Voldemort l'attaqua avec le sort endoloris. Harry fit de même avec le sort de désarmement, l'expelliarmus, se doutant que les mêmes événements ayant eu lieu durant sa 4éme année risquait de se reproduire...  
En effet, alors que les sorts se rencontrèrent, un lien apparut, unissant les deux baguettes. Un dôme fit son apparition ainsi que le chant du Phoenix, redonnant du courage à ceux dont le coeur était pur et faisant apparaitre la peur dans ceux dont le coeur est mauvais.

En apercevant cela, les mangemorts et les membres de l'ordre du phoenix stoppérent leur combat. Les mangemorts inquiet et surpris et l'Ordre du Phoenix, également surpris, mais confiant. Ce fut un sens de déja vu pour certain. Dumbledore, lui, comprit alors qu'Harry devait être le Survivant dans son monde pour que les baguettes réagissent ainsi. Vu que cette même situation s'était déroulé avec Daniel Potter... Sauf que cette fois, cela se passait sous ses yeux..

L'orage s'intensifia à present. Et une fine pluie arriva. L'orage sembla répondre à la magie d'Harry...

Comme l'autre fois, Harry réussit à envoyer les boules de lumière vers la baguette de Voldemort et la réaction fut la même. Puis les échos des personnes tuées par Voldemort apparuent, surprenant l'assemblée.

"NOON!!! C'est impossible!!" cria Voldemort apeuré dont cette situation lui était familière, les échos tournant autour d'eux murmurant des mots d'encouragemment au jeune homme et des mots de mépris au Seigneur des Ténébres.

" Tu as peur Tom? Tu devrais!! Quoi que tu puisses penser! La mort finira par te rattraper et quand ce moment sera venu, je te mettrai au défi de ressentir du remord, comme un homme!!" hurla Harry avant de briser le lien, les échos disparaissant tandis qu'il concentrait sa magie avant d'invoquer des flammes rouges et or vers Voldemort qui les repoussa avant d'ordonner à ses serviteurs de se retirer du combat. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux rubis rencontrant des yeux émeraude.

"J'ignore ce que cela signifie. Ni pourquoi tu te retournes contre moi. Bien que j'ai ma petite idée..." A ces mots, il regarda le directeur. " Tout n'est pas fini, mon garçon." Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. "Je découvrirai ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Et la prochaine fois, dès que tout cela sera réglé, mon fils, tu me reviendras soit en sûr!" Puis il disparut.

Le jeune homme ne bougea plus, reprenant son souffle puis il murmura au vent : " c'est ce que nous verrons Jedusor."

Harry ne se rendit pas compte, alors qu'il se calmait que la pluie cessa et l'orage s'éloigna.

Tous les personnes présentes regardèrent l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort quelques instants plutôt avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avait sorti Fumseck de sa capuche et le maintenait contre lui dans ses mains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fumseck dans les mains, Harry observait l'endroit où Voldemort se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il jura. Ce n'était pas son monde et pourtant il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et au final, il avait montré à plein de personnes, surtout à Dumbledore, son potentiel... Puis il réfléchissa. Jedusor avait cette face de serpent. Ce qui signifait qu'il avait perdu son corps et qu'il l'avait récupéré récemment. Puis Harry se souvint du journal. Plus particulièrement une phrase de l'article qu'il avait lu...

_**"Mais il est évident que la décision du jeune homme d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténébres serait relatif à ses parents James et Lily Potter et à son jeune frère jumeau Daniel Potter appelé également "Le Survivant" ...**_

'Les mêmes évènements ont dû se passer de la même manière mais pas avec la même personne.' pensa Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'intervenir. Ceci n'était pas son combat. Il en avait déja un qu'il devrait finir. Déjà devait-il rentrer chez lui... Mais avant tout cela, il devait savoir pourquoi le Harry Potter de ce monde l'a invoqué ici dans son enveloppe corporel. Et il savait que Dumbledore l'aiderait mais il connaissait le directeur assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose en retour...

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas les autres personnes présentes qui le regardaient étrangement dont sa mère, dont le seul désire à l'instant était de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser pour l'avoir traité de la sorte dans le passé...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien. Après son combat contre Jedusor, Harry doit maintenant faire face à quelque chose d'autre... sa famille... Et ce ne sera pas de tout repos...

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis surpassée ce coup-ci... Je dois affirmer que c'est peut être le premier LONG chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit... Bien sûr, ce n'est pas non plus un roman mais comme j'étais lancée... M'enfin je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre!! Bonne lecture!!

**Chapitre 5****Famille, Amis, ennemis...**

Harry avait le dos tourné aux autres, regardant toujours l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort quelques instants plus tôt.

'Je suis un idiot!!' pensa Harry. 'Ce n'est pas mon combat". Ce voldemort n'était pas le sien à détruire. Il le savait. Il semblait que ceci se devait se faire par son frère jumeau si ce dernier était bien le survivant dans ce monde... Encore un détail qu'il semblait avoir oublié. Sa famille. Vivante...

'Ce ne sont pas mes parents. Mes parents sont mort le 31 octobre 1981 de la main de Voldemort...'. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui le dérangeait. Il savait qu'il verrait des gens qui étaient mort dans son monde ou bien encore des gens qu'il connaissait n'étant plus de ce monde...

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il devait trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez lui, vers ses amis, vers ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille,vers ceux qui se battaient pour la justice...

'Peut être que Kreatur pourrait m'aider?' pensa le jeune homme.  
Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se souciait pas des gens en sa présence. A savoir l'Ordre du Phoenix et les enseignants présent lors du combat...

Harry soupira avant de regarder Fumseck dans ses mains.  
" Il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur tu ne crois pas Fumseck? Vieux serpent sénile toujours aussi centré sur lui même qu'il est incapable d'observer les faits les plus simples. Quels qu'ils soient...Enfin il ne serait Voldemort sinon" Fit Harry d'une voix haute. Fumseck acquiessa. Harry se rapella qu'il n'était pas seul quand plusieurs personnes réagirent quand il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténébres. Harry se retourna rapidement et aperçu les personnes présentes le regarder. Il les regarda tous puis fuya le regard de ses parents. 'Ce ne sont pas tes parents, Harry' se remémora le jeune homme. Dumbledore le sortit de ces pensées.

"Et bien mon garçon, il semble que tu m'aies homis certains détails lors de notre rencontre dans la forêt plutôt dans la nuit?"

Harry n'eut le temps de répondre que James parla.

"Comment ca, Albus? Es tu entrain de dire que c'est mon fils que tu as rencontré cette nuit??"

Le directeur acquiessa.  
"Tu aurais pu nous le dire!"

" Je ne le voyais pas nécessaire de vous en informer, James"

" Pourquoi pas? C'est de mon fils que nous parlons!!"

Harry les regarda surpris. Il ne savait pas comment agir dans ce genre de situation... Ce n'était pas comme si James était Sirius quand ce dernier s'était énervé contre Rogue durant sa cinquième année et que ces deux là avaient failli se battre...

Harry détourna son attention quand il vut Lily le regarder les larmes aux yeux.

"Euh...Pas besoin de vous battre pour cela...C'est moi qui le lui ait demandé..."¨  
Personne ne l'écouta évidemment. Harry soupira. Il respectait le directeur bien que ce n'était pas le même homme qu'il avait connu de toute sa scolarité.

"Finalement, je crois que je vais vous laissez à vos discussions..." dit-il en les voyant hausser le ton.

Les deux hommes stoppérent l'argument qu'ils avaient à ses mots. James se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que Lily se tendit tandis que le directeur avait cette lueur dans ce regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quoi que ce fût, il semblait que le directeur avait une idée dans la tête pour l'avoir à l'oeil...

"Quoi?" Fit James, l'air hagard.

Harry soupira mentalement. Il savait que ses parents l'avaient ignoré en faveur de "son" frère jumeau. Donc il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi cela dérangeait ses parents s'il disparaissait de leur vue. Un silence tomba. Silence que Lily brisa.

" Tu n'iras nulle part, Harry!! Tu vas rester avec nous! Hors de question que tu retournes chez..."

"Je doute qu'il retourne chez Voldemort, coupa Dumbledore. Si j'en conclut notre discussion de tout à l'heure, Harry..."

Le jeune homme acquiessa de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son corps se réchauffer suite aux mots de sa mère. Mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Les seuls souvenirs étant ses dernières paroles le moment de sa mort quand elle s'était sacrifié pour le protéger.  
Harry soupira.Il ne pouvait pas rester là. C'était trop dangereux. Après tout, n'était il pas cencé être dangereux?

"Ce n'est pas possible et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Donc je vous dit à bien..."

Il ne put finir qu'il dût s'écarter de l'endroit où il était quand Dumbledore, James et Lily lui envoyèrent le sort d'immobilisation. Il réussit à les esquiver quand à sa grande surprise, Il fut toucher dans le dos.Il se retourna, essayant de bloquer le sort mais alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténébres, il vit le visage de Severus Rogue...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Il reprit connaissance lentement. Les yeux fermés, il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé et le visage de Rogue apparut. Harry se doutait que s'il avait agit ainsi cela devait être dans l'intérêt de Lily. Si leur relation était la même que dans son monde évidemment... Puis il ouvrit les yeux, qui s'aggrandir sous la surprise...

Il était dans un endroit étrange. C'était une pièce dénuée de tout objets, excepté le miroir qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce. Il le trouvait familier et ce fut avec surprise qu'Harry remarqua que ce miroir ressemblait au miroir du Riséd. Il aperçut des mots au dessus du miroir mais il ne put les distinguer car un léger brouillard les recouvrait. Il s'approcha et c'est son image qui apparut. Plus précisément son corps à l'infirmerie dans son monde.

"Qu'est ce que...?"

Il voulut toucher le miroir mais il fut violemment projeté en arrière. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les chaînes à ses bras et pieds. Des chaines formés par de la magie...

Puis une personne encapuchonnée apparut devant lui.

"Harry..."

Harry releva la tête. C'était une voix de femme.

"Qui êtes vous?"

"Quelqu'un, personne." répondit elle vaguement. "Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant... Bien que ta présence ici soit tout à fait justifiée puisque c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici." Elle parlait tranquillement, familièrement. Prenant son temps comme si elle n'en n'avait aucune mesure.

"Mais pourquoi? Ceci n'est pas mon monde. Celui qui est dans le miroir oui!"

"Je le sais." Elle soupira. "Mais tu ne peux retourner dans ton monde à présent... Des personnes ont besoin de toi ici bas."

"Quoi?"

" Tu vas devoir te battre de nouveau. Corriger les erreurs... Accepter ces gens que tu refuses de reconnaitre comme ta famille... Tu as été forgé par le destin et la magie... Le but de ton existence même... Le devoir de L'élu du miroir..."

'Encore cette histoire d'élu' pensa Harry.

"Oui, je ne peux t'en dire plus pour l'instant... Tu n'es pas encore prêt... Mais tu es fort et tu as de la volonté. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, mon garçon..."

Il frissonna quand elle prononça ses derniers mots. Son coeur se réchauffant considérablement.  
La femme souria. Comme si elle savait l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre pour ton monde d'origine. Le Seigneur des Ténébres dormira tant que tu ne seras pas de retour.. et tes amis vont bien..."

Il soupira, relachant toute cette tension qu'il avait acquise depuis son arrivé ici...

"C'est une bonne nouvelle..."

Quelques instants de silence.  
"Pourquoi ai je des chaines?"demanda t'il.

"Le sort qui t'a amené ici. Il a pris cette forme. Il te lie à l'enveloppe corporel que tu habites. Et elle se manifeste ici car leur but est de t'empêcher de partir avant que tu n'aies achevé ce que tu dois accomplir. Ce qui veut dire que ton elf de maison ne pourra pas faire grand chose.. Seulement à servir de lien entre les deux mondes..."

"Ce que je dois accomplir..."

Harry grinca des dents.  
"Comme si ce n'était pas déja assez difficile d'avoir une vie comme la mienne alors..."s'énerva t'il.

"C'est le but de ton existence même... La raison pour laquelle tu es né..."

"Arretez de dire n'importe quoi!! Je ne comprends absolument rien de votre charabia!!!"

Elle souria légèrement. Comme si elle s'attendait à sa réaction.

"Le moment venu. Tu comprendras."

Harry voulut répondre quand il s'aperçut que la pièce commençait à disparaitre.

"Que se passe t-il?"

"Tu te réveilles, Harry..Et nous nous verrons plus vite que tu ne le crois..."

Le décor s'effaça complétement et il sombra de nouveau dans les ténébres.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Il se reveilla de nouveau. Il distingua des voix. Particulièrement celle de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard..

"Je ne veux pas le savoir. Il doit se reposer. Ce qui signifie que personne ne doit le déranger!"

"Je le sais, Poppy mais s'il te plait! Je veux voir mon fils!!"

Cette voix pensa Harry, c'est celle de Lily!

Un soupir se fit entendre.

"D'accord mais seulement cinq minutes!"

Harry resta immobile, les yeux fermés, faisant semblant de dormir quand sa mère se rapprocha. Il sentit une main caresser son visage doucement. La caresse d'une mère à son enfant...

"Oh Harry... Je suis tellement désolée! Je ne sais pas si tu pourras nous pardonner un jour ton père et moi pour tous ce que nous t'avons fait subir... Je reviens de chez le directeur. Il a parlé avec le ministère pour que tu puisses reprendre ta scolarité. Fudge n'etait pas trop d'accord mais quand Dumbledore s'est proposé pour être ton responsable pendant que tu restes à Poudlard, il a accepté. Après l'article de Skeeter dans le Daily Prophet ce matin..."

Elle soupira. "On ignore comment elle a su tout cela. Après tout elle n'était pas présente. Pourtant, elle a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et... _lui_ dans les moindres détails...Ce qui a surpris pas mal de monde je suppose. Skeeter dit que tu sembles savoir quelques choses que nous ignorions sur... _lui_ et elle a dit qu'il se peut que tu ais agis comme tu l'as fait pour pénétrer ses défenses... Je ne sais plus quoi croire Harry. C'est comme si tu étais un étranger pour moi... Mon propre fils..." Elle pleura doucement. " Mais c'est de ma faute. Je le sais maintenant. J'ai le l'ai réalisé quand je t'avais vu cette nuit, tué pour ... _lui_. C'est d'ailleurs après cela que tu as disparus on ne sait d'où... Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important et que tu l'avais mis au courant. Que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour si peu...Et James ne le montre pas mais je vois que cela l'affecte également. Lui aussi aimerait te connaitre Harry. Il a été tellement surpris quand il a vu ton patronus... Bien sûr je suppose que tu ignores ce que cela veut dire. Après tout tu es le seul dans la famille qui n'est pas au courant...Quelque chose que tu pourrais encore nous blâmer de ne pas t'en avoir parlé alors que ton frère lui même le sait. Mais bien que cela puisse parait étrange Harry, ce cerf représente ton père... Dumbledore pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre ta magie a senti ton manque d'affection et que cela s'est montré sous la forme de Cornedrue... Qu'ainsi inconsciemment tu savais que ton père était avec toi..."

Elle stoppa quelques instants, essuyant ces larmes. Ne se rendant pas compte qu'Harry était réveillé...

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre mais j'espère que je pourrai tout te raconter, rattrapper tout le temps perdus..."

Elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer et ne lui parla plus. Puis quelques instant après, l'infirmière revena et la fit sortir disant qu'Harry devait dormir. 

Harry se retrouva seul de nouveau. Sans le savoir, sa mère lui avait transmis d'importantes informations qu'il pourrait peut etre utilisé contre eux si besoin est. Le fait qu'il avait été isolé du reste de la famille. Que son propre frère en savait plus que lui...

Il fut néammoins déçu quand elle avait dit que Fudge était toujours Ministre de la Magie...

'M'étonnes pas que Voldemort ait repris le pouvoir..'pensa amèrement Harry, se souvenant des évènements lors de sa cinquième année avec Dolorès Ombrage.

Il soupira doucement, il ne voulait pas attiré sur lui le fait qu'il était réveillé... Pas maintenant en tout cas... Il avait trop de choses à penser avant de rencontrer tout le monde.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Quelques instants plus tôt...**_

Dumbledore soupira en reposant le journal sur son bureau. Il ignorait comment mais Skeeter avait réussi à être présente pour pouvoir raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans les moindres détails. Il devait avior la visite du ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge au sujet de Harry. Il regarda son phoénix et le poussin à ses côtés. Malgré la tournure des évènements, il savait comment faire pour pouoir convaincre le ministre.

Quelques minutes passa quand Minerva Mac Gonagal rentra dans la pièce suivi du premier ministre et de trois aurors. Dumbledore se leva et le salua. Ils parlèrent quelques instants. Fudge semblait réticent. Il ne croyait pas trop sur les dires de Skeeter, bien que le corps enseignant l'avait confirmé. Fudge réfléchissa quelque instant sur les propositions du directeur mais quand ce dernier se proposa comme le tuteur de Harry, il accepta. Mais il décida de laisser une dizaine d'aurors dans l'école au cas ou Harry tenterait quelque chose. Puis après une petite discussion sur les derniers évènements et de la situation, il sortit, laissant Dumbledore et Mac Gonagal.

Dumbledore respira un bon coup dès que Fudge sortit de son bureau. Il avait réussi à convaincre le ministre de placer Harry sous sa responsabilité durant sa scolarité dans l'école. Harry savait des choses sur Voldemort que lui même ignorait. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris d'entendre Harry appeller Voldemort, Jedusor. C'est alors qu'il avait su qu'il savait plus de choses qu'il le prétendait. Sans compter l'incident des baguettes... 'Priori Incantatum. La remontée des Sortilèges. Comme pour Daniel...' pensa Albus 'Je découvrirai tes mystères Harry. Si tu peux nous aider à vaincre Voldemort, je ferai en sorte de te garder ici dans ce monde le plus longtemps possible...'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Quelques instants plus tard...**_

Lily avait rejoint son mari dans leur quartier au château. Il était assis devant la cheminée, affaissé dans le fauteuil son regard perdu dans les flammes. Elle s'asseya à coté de lui. Essayant de le réconforter par sa présence.

"Harry est ici." murmura t-il "On peut tout recommencer de nouveau. Etre la famille que nous aurions toujours dû être..."

Lily acquiessa. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, elle savait que cela lui faisait mal d'avoir abandonné Harry, de l'avoir vu tourner vers Voldemort dans ses moments de besoin et de réconfort. Voldemort avait été présent dans la vie d'Harry alors que lui, son propre père, ne l'avait pas été. Et elle savait que c'était cela qu'il lui faisait vraiment mal... Comme si on lui avait retiré le coeur..

"Oui James..." murmura t'elle. "Harry est là. Nous formerons de nouveau une famille comme nous aurions dû toujours l'être..."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Le lendemain matin, Harry décida de montrer qu'il était de nouveau concient. Voyant cela, Madame Pomfresh prévena le directeur. Ce dernier fut présent dans les minutes qui suivirent accompagnés d'un oisillon. De son Fumseck pour être exacte car le Fumseck de Dumbledore était sur son épaule...

"Harry. Je crois que nous devons parler." fit le directeur en lui remettant l'oisillon.

"Je le pense aussi Professeur..."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Pendant ce temps là, Daniel Potter qui était en Divination avec Ron, ignorait toujours que son frère était présent dans l'établissement. Bien que, comme tous le monde, il avait été surpris en voyant l'article de Skeeter. Mais comme d'habitude ignora ce fait.

Il était en pleine discussion avec Ron affirmant que le Professeur Trelawney n'était qu'un charlatan comme les autres. Ils se turent quand elle s'approcha d'eux et prit la tasse de Daniel qu'elle reposa immédiatement en poussant un cri...

"Oh Seigneur Dieu mon garçon!!"

"Qui a t'il? demanda Parvatil.

" Le Sinistros, Monsieur Potter!! Le Sinistros est sur vous!!"

Tous le monde se tût ne savant comment réagir à ce genre d'affirmation...Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prédisait la mort du Survivant. Mais c'était bien la première fois, qu'elle parlait du Sinistros...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A ce moment même dans la forêt interdite, une sorte de porte lumineuse apparut et un chien noir, blessé, fit son apparition. Il resta étendu au sol un moment avant de se réveiller et de regarder les environs d'un regard surpris et perdus avant de s'élancer dans la forêt. 

Au même moment, dans l'autre monde, à Londres, dans le Département des mystères, le Voile de la Mort se mit à briller...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien. Une surprise attend Harry Potter et il est à déterminé si cela est bon ou mauvais...

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser à certaines personnes qui ne supportent pas de voir mes chapitres se finir ainsi. mdr. Sérieusement lol je n'y peux rien, et c'est bien plus intéressant! Car cela aboutit à diverses situations possibles à laquelles vous réfléchissez et que vous ne pourrez connaitre qu'au chapitre suivant! C'est sur certains diront que c'est frustrant mais bon comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment... Faudra vous y faire! lol (méchante je sais)

Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas si j'allais inclure Sirius dans mon histoire... Mais après réflection faite, je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Cela ferait venir une personne venant du monde d'Harry. Et vu qu'il est mort cela donne certaines possibilités à l'histoire bien sûr il y a eut d'autre personnes mortes mais j'ai préféré prendre son parrain pour le lien d'affection qui les unit. Verrai bien ou cela me mène.

J'ai remarqué en effet que mes chapitres devenaient de plus en plus long... Mais bon lol si ca dérange certains je peux les refaire plus court je n'y vois aucun inconvénient! mdr. De plus, j'essaye de faire des efforts pour vous les mettre le plus tôt possible mais comme je prime sur la qualité, on peut pas avoir les deux à la fois... lol

Je vais donc arrêter mon charabia et vous laissez découvrir le chapitre 6.

**Chapitre 6****Dear Snuffle alive?**

C'était le matin quand Harry reçut la visite de Dumbledore, accompagné des deux phoénix, à l'infirmerie, quelques instants après son réveil. Ce qui signifiait que Mme Pomfresh avait prévenu le directeur directement après.

"Harry. Je crois que nous devons parler." fit le directeur en lui remettant l'oisillon.

"Je le pense aussi Professeur..."

Quelques instants s'immisca. Harry ne commença pas la discussion. Si le directeur voulait lui parler, ce serait à lui de faire le premier pas. Tranquillement, Harry caressa les plumes noir du jeune Phoénix.

"Je dois avouer, Harry, que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort ne m'ait pas laissé indifférent et je suis tenaillé par beaucoup de questions. Questions que j'espère que tu pourras me répondre..."

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours occupé à caresser le phoenix. Dumbledore soupira.

" Tu es le Survivant dans ton monde, n'est ce pas? Sinon, vos deux baguettes n'auront pas réagit de cette manière..."

" Donc cela s'est déja passé avant? Pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers?" demanda Harry ignorant le fait que le directeur ait deviné son statut de Survivant...

Dumbledore ne cacha pas sa surprise.

"En effet. J'en déduis que tu étais le quatrième participant?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Et Dumbledore n'en n'avait pas besoin. La réponse était clair.

"Peux tu me parler de ton monde, Harry? Je pense que si je connaissais ce qui s'est passé dans ton monde et en quelles circonstances, je pourrais peut être trouver des similitudes. Et ainsi..."

"Cela ne sert à rien de parler de mon monde, Professeur" coupa Harry. "Je peux vous confirmer qu'il est beaucoup trop différent du vôtre..."

"Peut être mais..."

"Non professeur."

Ce non était définitif, nul et non avenu...

Dumbledore soupira. Harry ne coopérait pas du tout comme il le désirait. Il savait qu'Harry possédait des réponses à ses questions. Et il devait les connaitre pour leur permettre de survivre! Le directeur décida alors de changer de sujet.

"Si tu ne veux pas parler de ton monde, Harry, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient à parler de Voldemort?"

Comme précédemment, Harry ne répondit pas mais eut un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Je sais que tu le connais bien Harry. Plus que tu ne le dis, plus qui ne le sait lui même. Tu connais son véritable nom, Harry. Et peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter d'être encore en vie pour le dire... Que sais tu sur lui, Harry?"

Harry souria pleinement cette fois ci. Il ne voyait aucun mal à lui parler de cette face de serpent sans danger.

" Ce que vous même m'avez dit, Professeur. Enfin je veux dire..."

" Ma contrepartie dans ton monde?"

Harry acquiessa de la tête.

"Enfin, je l'ai su avant, vu que c'est lui qui me l'a dit, dans la chambre des Secrets..."

A cela, le directeur releva brusquement la tête.

"La chambre des Secrets?"

"Oui elle s'est réouverte durant ma seconde année... Ce n'est pas le cas ici?"

"J'en ai bien peur..."

Le directeur le fixa, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

" Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile n'est ce pas Harry? Ton regard est bien différent de celui de ton frère, tes yeux irradient d'une telle sagesse que je n'ai jamais vu dans les yeux d'un jeune de ton âge...même pas dans celui de ton frère..."

Harry baissa la tête.

" Sans rentrer dans les détails... Oui Professeur, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile... Mais je suis en bonne santé et vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte."

Le directeur se tendit à ses mots. Surpris de les entendre de la bouche du jeune Potter.

"Ici Harry, elle ne s'est ouverte il y a plus de cinquante ans quand..."

" Jedusor était étudiant ici." finissa le jeune sorcier.

" En effet."

" Tom Elvis Jedusor" murmura Harry. "Je suis Voldemort. Bien trouvé n'est ce pas?" finit il ironiquement.

" Harry... J'ignore les détails, où comment tu es devenu le Survivant. Vu que tu ne veux pas me le dire. Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras m'en parler."

"Peut être Professeur."

" Tu sembles également connaitre quelque chose sur lui, Harry. Tu sembles en effet avoir découvert un secret qu'il pensait bien gardé... J'ai vu pour la première fois depuis tant d'année de la peur sur son visage, Harry. De quoi parlais tu l'autre nuit?"

Harry ne répondit pas.

" C'est à vous de le trouver Professeur. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans cette guerre."

" Tu ne pourras pas le fuire éternellement tant que tu es ici. Il désire te récupéré. Il sait que quelque chose à changer en toi, Harry."

" Il croit que c'est vous qui est responsable du changement de comportement. Vous risquez d'avoir quelques problèmes à l'avenir..."

" Des problèmes que je peux résoudre Harry. Surtout que cela en vaut la peine pour tout ce que tu sais..."

Le silence retomba.

" Et à propos de ma situation ici? Professeur, vous semblez oublié que je suis cencé être un des serviteurs de Voldemort!"

"L'article de Skeeter a fait son effet. Et pour répondre à ta question, Fudge est venu la veille pour parler de ton cas."

"Et?"

"Il a décidé que tu pouvais rester à Poudlard, continuer tes études. A condition, que tu sois placé sous ma responsabilité."

"Je vois" murmura le jeune homme. "Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais après tout, cela est beaucoup mieux que d'être dehors avec Voldemort à mes trousses. Je serai certainement plus en sécurité ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi. Surtout que cela fait un moment que je suis pas resté à Poudlard..."  
Le directeur plissa des yeux. Harry avait 17 ans et était dans sa septième année. Il devrait être encore à Poudlard normalement!"

'Pas de doute possible' pensa le directeur. 'Il me cache quelqu chose d'important...'

" Tu peux me cacher tout ce que tu veux Harry. Je finirai bien par tout savoir."

" C'est ce que nous verrons, Professeur. "

" Vas tu nous aider, Harry?"

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, Professeur. Ceci n'est pas mon combat. J'en ai un qui m'attend chez moi. Cela m'est suffisant".

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Et Harry vit le vieil homme qu'était le professeur...

" J'espèrais ne pas en arriver là Harry mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Harry plissa des yeux, n'aimant pas du tout le ton employé.

" Comme tu le sais, je suis le seul ici qui est au courant de ta situation. Et donc le seul à pouvoir t'aider."

" Est ce un chantage, Professeur?"

" Plutôt un ultimatum, Harry. Si..."

Le professeur ne put finir. Il fût coupé par son élan par les parents de Harry qui venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X 

Pendant ce temps là, dans le manoir des Jedusor, Voldemort questionne un de ses fidèles serviteurs, Lucius Mafefoy.

" Alors comme cela, tu es en train de me dire que mon héritier est entre les mains de Dumbledore, à Poudlard?"

Malefoy se crispa avant d'acquiesser de la tête.

Voldemort n'aimant pas du tout cette réponse jeta le sort endoloris sur lui.

Quelques minutes après, il lui ordonna de le laisser seul après lui avoir donné un ordre.

" Je veux plus d'information, Lucius!"

" Oui, Maître!" répondit Malefoy d'une voix râle..

Assis sur son siège, son serpent Nagini à ses pieds, le Seigneur des Ténébres réfléchissa.

Quelque chose clochait.

Dumbledore avait dû faire quelque chose pour qu'Harry change d'habitude et se retourne contre lui. Mais cela ne changeai rien. Il le considérait toujours comme son fils même s'il connaissait la vérité sur ses horcrux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait récupéré Harry coûte que coûte avant que Dumbledore et les Potter n'empoisonnent son esprit pour qu'il retourne vers la lumière...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Harry, de son lit, regardait ses parents qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur le directeur.

" Nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu le veux bien, Harry."

Puis sans attendre une réponse, le directeur sortit, laissant les trois Potter ensemble.

Le silence se fit pesant dans la salle tandis que James et Lily s'approchèrent du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier les regarda sans ciller bien que dans son fort intérieur il se disait que c'est ce qu'il aurait sans doute connu si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassiné par Voldemort...

Lily et James lui sourièrent légèrement. Visiblement, ils étaient nerveux et ne savaient pas quoi lui dire.

Ce fut son père qui prit la parole.

" Comment te sens tu, Harry?"

Harry ne lui répondit pas, continuant à le fixer.

Dans son monde, tout le monde lui avait dit que ses parents l'avaient aimé plus que tous, d'où leur sacrifice pour lui. Mais dans ce monde, si Harry se référait aux souvenirs que son autre lui lui avait laissé; ses parents n'avaient pas été du genre aimant. A cause des Ténébres que son autre lui semblait porter en son sein, qu'il lui avait désormais légué comme toute ses souvenirs et sa magie. Ainsi il se souvenait de tout. La jalousie qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ses parents porter toute leur affection au jeune Daniel, ses soi disant amis se moquant de lui ainsi que son propre frère... Ses parents et son parrain, Sirius, l'ignorant...

Ils l'avaient isolé et poussé vers Voldemort. Ce dernier avait réussi à le séduire avec toute ses promesses. Promesses qu'il avait maintenu. Le Seigneur des Ténébres lui avait légué un enseignement profond de la magie noire, lui avait porté son affection.. Bien qu'il trouvait difficile à imaginer Jedusor aimant... Mais Harry se souvint de la joie et de la fierté dans les yeux du Mage Noir ; la peur dans les yeux de ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui, de ceux qu'il avait tué. S'il avait été poussé à ces extrêmes, c'était de la faute des personnes devant lui.

C'est ainsi sans regret qu'il leur parla d'une voix glaciale.

" Que faites vous ici?"

Harry les vit avec satisfaction avoir un mouvement de recul.

"Et bien Harry tu es notre fils" fit Lily "Et tu ..."

" Ton fils? Tu me considères comme ton fils? Vous avez perdu ce droit il y a bien longtemps!!"

Harry voulait se retenir mais toute la frustration et la rage que son autre lui avait emmagasiné en lui faisait surface. Il ne pouvait les retenir...

" Harry..." murmura James.

" Qui a t'il _Papa_? Tu as du mal à te remettre de tes regrets?"

" Harry... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..." murmura sa mère qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

" Ce que je crois? Alors toutes ces années d'ignorance à mon égard, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar? Désolé mais cela ne marche pas comme cela. Vous auriez dû y réfléchir il y a bien longtemps! Occupez vous de ce cher Daniel, je n'ai pas besoin de vous!"

" Harry", murmura son père, "calme toi"

" _Tu oses?_ Voldemort m'a mieux traité que vous deux ne l'avaient jamais fait! Il m'a tout appris, m'a compris mieux que quiconque! Il était là dans mes moments de besoin et de réconfort!! Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas mais je pouvais le voir. Et croyez moi c'est largement mieux que tous ce que vous n'avez jamais fait pour moi!_**Il a été comme un père pour moi!**_"

James serrait les points tandis que sa femme pleurait à chaudes larmes.

"Je.T'interdis.De. James dans ses dents, détestant l'idée de voir son propre fils le renier pour Voldemort.

"Parce que tu te considères comme tel? Je te conseille de revoir tout ce que vous m'avez fait alors. Parce que jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais!! Je vous hais!!!" cria Harry.

James et Lily eurent de nouveau un moment de recul. Il y avait de la haine dans les yeux de Harry. De la haine et de la douleur. Ils l'avaient fait souffrir et ils récoltaient ce qu'ils avaient semé... Leur fils les haissait... Lily pleurait sans retenue désormais quand l'infirmière arriva demandant ce qu'il se passait. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, visiblement hors de lui, elle demanda aux parents de sortir.

Dans le couloir, James enlaça Lily qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Ils avaient espéré recommencer de nouveau mais Harry ne semblait pas de cet avis.

'Mais quoi qu'il dise, Harry reste un Potter et cela il ne peut le changer. Il devra nous accepter qu'il le veuille ou non...' pensa James qui voulait retrouver son petit garçon qui autrefois le regardait avec de l'amour dans ses yeux.

'Nous n'aurions jamais dû agir ainsi' pensa James tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes de sa femme avant de l'emmener vers leur quartier. Sur la route, James ne put s'empêcher de se rappeller tout ces moments où Harry avait demandé de l'attention et qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu...

'Mon fils... Pardonne moi'

Harry se calma après qu'ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils étaient tristes. Cela il pouvait le voir. Et bien qu'il n'avait put contrôler ce qu'il disait, il se dit que cela était mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'attacher à eux. Ses parents étaient mort certes mais il les aimait plus que tous. Mais ces gens là n'était pas ses parents... De plus, s'il les éloignait de lui, ils le laisseraient tranquille, le laissant agir comme il l'entendait!

'Peut être qu'avant de partir, je leur dirai la vérité...' pensa le jeune homme tandis que Poppy l'examinait.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt interdite, un chien noir courrait à travers bois, se dirigeant vers le château. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était sa respiration saccadée. L'animal était blessé, semblait perdu et désiorenté mais semblait déterminé à rejoindre son but! Il perdit quelque fois l'équilibre mais il se redressa aussitôt comme si sa vie en dépendait...Il accéléra quand le château apparut. Il était environ midi quand il pénétra dans le château...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Plus tard dans la matinée,au moment du repas, Dumbledore vint chercher Harry à l'infirmerie. Il était temps pour Harry de reprendre sa scolarité. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Dumbledore lui confie que les élèves avaient été mis au courant et avaient un peu peur de lui, ce qui fit rigoler légèrement Harry. Puis le directeur lui signala qu'il rejoindra les Gryffondor. Harry n'y voit pas d'inconvénient ayant été un Gryffondor dans son monde. Le directeur souria à ses mots. Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Dumbledore entra. Harry le suiva mais stoppa quelques instants se tournant vers la porte d'entrée... Il avait cru sentir quelque chose...

" Il y a un problème Harry?"

" Non Professeur... Ce n'est rien..."

C'était le calme complet dans la salle quand il fit son apparition. Harry survola les tables et reconnut certaines personnes. Comme Ron, Hermione ou encore Malefoy... Puis il porta son attention sur la table des professeurs. Ses parents s'y trouvaient, qui le regardaient. Il aperçut également Rogue...Mentallement, il soupira. Cet homme avait vraiment souffert dans sa vie. Il avait tourné du mal coté avant de revenir vers le droit chemin. Il remarqua quelques aurors comme Maugrey, Tonks et Sirius... Il aperçut également Rémus à la table. Harry croissa les bras, s'adossant au mur tandis que Dumbledore parlait aux élèves qui ne lachaient pas de vue Harry. Ce dernier croisa le regard de son frère jumeau. Ce dernier lui ressemblait sauf pour les yeux. Il semblait posséder les yeux de James... Et il ne semblait pas heureux de le voir...

A la fin du discours, Dumbledore dit à Harry de rejoindre les Gryffondor mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un chien noir poursuivi de miss Teigne et de son Maitre. Le chien s'arreta net en voyant Harry avant de se concentrer sur le chat pour le faire fuir. Harry fixa ce chien qui le regardait ensuite en retour d'une manière surprise. D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas le seul. James, Lily, Daniel, Rémus et surtout Sirius le regardaient particulièrement.

"Professeur!" Fit Rusard "Cette bête est rentrée dans le Hall. J'ai essayé de le chasser mais je n'y arrive pas!!"

Dumbledore lui répondit mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention. Il etait complétement focalisé sur ce chien qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait déjà vu!

Automatiquement, Harry se rapproche tandis que Trelawney bondis hors de sa chaise lui criant de ne pas s'approcher car il s'agissait du Sinistros. Mais Harry le savait mieux que quiconque... Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise, s'agenouillé devant le chien qui avait les yeux grand ouvert. Harry souria.

" Tu es censé avoir passé à travers ce Voile." A ces mots le chien noir reporta toute son attention sur le jeune garçon, gémissant.  
Harry souria, ne retenant plus ces larmes.

" Cela va faire longtemps, mon cher Snuffle..."

A peine eut-il dit ce nom, qu'à la surprise de tous, le chien noir remua frénétiquement sa queue avant de sauter sur Harry le faisant tomber par terre et lui lécher le visage. Et Harry rigola. Surprenant l'assemblée et surtout ses parents qui ne l'avaient pas entendu rire depuis tant d'année... Puis le chien s'éloigna un peu pour qu'Harry le serre dans ses bras, posant ainsi sa tête sur son épaule fermant les yeux. Chacun semblait heureux de se retrouver... Puis Harry remarqua sa blessure et sans baguette le soigna. Le chien essaye ensuite d'emmener Harry hors de la salle en le tirant par le bas de son pantallon mais Harry essaya de résister.

"Snuffle!! C'est pas le moment! On a autre chose à reglé en ce moment!! Va tu arreter oui ou non?!"

"Hum... Harry?" fit le directeur qui les regardait étrangement.

Le concerné le regarda ainsi que le chien. Harry grimaça, Snuffle à ses cotés qui se tendit après avoir regarder la table des professeurs...

" Oui Professeur!"

Le chien grogna avant de se résigner à suivre Harry qui s'installa en bout de table sous le regard surpris de l'assemblée.

Comme tous le monde continuait à le regarder,

"C'est mon chien!" fit Harry.  
Après cela tous le monde mangea tranquillement.

Les gryffondor le regardèrent manger et donner des morceaux à cet énorme chien noir qui finit par choper le plat de Harry et de le dévorer rapidement!

" Hey! Non mais te gênes surtout pas Snuffle!"

L'animal aboya avant de lui choper sa baguette et de sortir de la salle en aboyant.  
"Hey reviens ici tout de suite!!Snuffle!!"

Harry se lanca à sa suite sous le regard surpris de tous, y compris de ses parents!

Harry suivait le chien dans les escaliers. Il se dirigeait vers le septième étage. Là dans un couloir, après avoir fait des aller et retour trois fois, la salle sur demande apparut et Snuffle rentra suivit de Harry.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde regardait l'endroit où se trouvait Harry Potter quelque instant plutôt avant de se lancer à la poursuite de ce chien. Dumbledore rassura tout le monde avant de se rassoir manger et réfléchissa. Se pouvait-il qu'Harry connaissait réellement ce chien?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dans la salle sur demande, Harry vit le chien se transformer en son parrain : Sirius Black! Ce dernier se dirige vers Harry et l'enlaça.

"Harry!"

Harry serrait dans ses bras cet homme qu'il n'avait plus vu en chair et en os depuis sa cinquième année...

" Je suis désolé Harry!" enchaina Sirius. "J'ai été stupide d'avoir baissé ma garde contre Bellatrix dans le département des mystères." Il resserra son étreinte. Puis il la relacha pour regarder Harry avant de lui rendre sa baguette.  
" Mon dieu mais tu as grandi ma parole!!"

Harry souria.

" Cela fait deux ans que tu as passé au travers de ce voile, Sirius..."

" Vraiment!"

" Euh Sirius, comment ce fais t'il que tu sois ici?"

" Ah je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Après tout, j'étais dans le royaume des morts..."

" Enfin, je me souviens de cette femme encapuchonné qui a convoqué le conseil des morts. C'était à ton sujet. Je ne sais plus trop de quoi, bien que je crois qu'elle a parlé d'autre monde et d'un miroir...Puis elle a dit que tu ne prenais pas partie et a demandé aux conseils de m'envoyer t'aider... Je suis donc repasser par ce voile. Ce qui fait que quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la forêt interdite. Et comme tu le sais, vu le nombre de fois que j'y suis allé, je la connais forcément par coeur et je me suis retrouvé ici..."

" Vantard..." murmura Harry.

" Alors va y je t'ecoute que se passe t'il Harry? Et où qu'on se trouve parce que la dernière fois que je me souvienne, tes parents sont mort."

"Sirius, j'adore ta franchise! Pour répondre à ta question, on est dans un autre monde."

"... Quoi?"

Harry lui raconta tout en détail depuis le début. A commencer par ce qu'il s'était passer ces deux dernières années dans leur monde d'origine, l'évolution de la guerre, la situation actuelle. Puis ce qu'il s'était passé ici, dans ce monde, quand il s'était réveillé. Kreatur qu'il l'avait rejoint et qui se trouvait à Pré au lard dans la grotte qu'il avait aménagé. Il raconta également de sa discussion avec Dumbledore qui était le seul au courant. Il parla également de cette femme encapuchonné et du miroir. Son combat avec Jedusor et comment il était arrivé à Poudlard puis sa rencontre avec Lily et James de ce monde.

A la fin, Sirius jura et traita Dumbledore de cinglé.

"Sirius!"

"Enfin Harry, il t'a préparé à mourir!"

"Je le devais Sirius! Je suis un Horcrux! Je possède une partie de son âme!! Et cette partie ne peut qu'être détruite de la main de Jedusor! Et quoi qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, cette partie d'âme vit toujours en moi!"

Un silence s'abatit entre eux.  
"Ca ne change rien. Harry, tu vas devoir me supporter pendant très longtemps! Après tout, je suis ton parrain!"

Alors que Sirius continuait à parler, Harry souffla...

Plus tard, Sirius de nouveau sous sa forme d'animagus, accompagna Harry jusqu'à la grande salle pour finir de manger. A la fin, Hermione vint vers lui, seule. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le conduire au dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle était apeurée et ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Harry lui souria doucement puis la suiva . Sous le regard des autres.  
Le chemin était calme. Sirius trainant derrière Harry et Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent au dortoir, Hermione donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame puis rentra à la suite de Harry. Ce dernier la remercia tandis que Sirius baissa la tête dans sa direction.

" Bonne nuit Hermione!" fit il surprenant la jeune fille, avant de monter suivit de Sirius.

"Bonne nuit Harry..." Murmura t'elle. 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Harry fit le premier coucher et le premier lever. Il descendit dans la salle commune et appela Kreatur. Ce dernier apparut. Harry lui demande si tout va bien et l'elf répond que oui. Puis Harry lui demande de lui ramener sa cape. L'elf disparut quand Sirius sous sa forme de chien descendit.

Au déjeuner, Harry parla pour la première fois à son frère jumeau. Snuffle est surpris par ce fait et n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Daniel quant à lui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coup d'oeil vers lui alors qu'Harry essaye de le faire taire...

"Snuffle! Tais toi!"

"Tu aurais dû rester où tu étais!" fit méchamment Daniel.

Harry qui se souvient des jours d'abus et d'ignorance sur sa personne regarda fixement son frère qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu es un idiot toi comme le reste de la famille! Car si nos chers parents croivent que je vais leur pardonner ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ils se mettent les doigts dans l'oeil. Alors fais attention petit frère! Je risque fort de m'énerver. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu autrefois!"

A ces mots, Daniel recula d'un pas, faisant sourire Harry. Puis ce dernier sans un mot s'en alla en classe. Snuffle regarda Daniel d'un regard étrange avant de suivre Harry. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien. Après le retour de Sirius, Harry commence à reprendre sa scolarité. Jusqu'a ce que Dumbledore lui pose un ultimatum... Une décision qui pourrait peut être changé le cour de sa vie...

**Note de l'auteur: **Dsl!! Je sais que ca fait un bail mais j'étais trop occupée pour pouvoir poster un chapitre. Surtout que celui ci m'en a fait baver lol j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec certains point dans l'histoire mais comme vous le voyez je m'en suis sortie et voici donc le chapitre 7!!

Je sais qu'il y a quelques fautes mais bon personne ne peut être parfait en tout et je dois avouer que le francais et moi, ca fait deux. Donc si ca dérange certaines personnes et ben tant pis... Je ne vous force pas à lire cette histoire... Dsl si mes mots choquent certaines personnes.

Il se peut que vous soyez confus en lisant ce chapitre mais tout s'éclaircira dans les chapitres à suivre donc pas de panique lol. Sinon demandez moi j'essaierai de vous expliquez lol si je ne m'embrouille pas moi même... mdr

Il se peut également que je mette du temps avant de poster le prochain chapitre mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le mettre le plus vite possible.

M'enfin, assez de bavardages lol je sais que vous attendez patiemment ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7 : ****L'ultimatum...**

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, était à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, comme cour, il avait Défense contre les forces du Mal, Divination et Métamorphose.

Il n'avait rien contre la métamorphose, Mac Gonagal était après tout un bon professeur. Quand à la divination... Il n'y avait aucun commentaire à ajouter, bien que Trelawney avait déjà prouver qu'elle possédait certains dons de voyance avec le nombre de prophétie réalisé et vérifié au nombre de deux.

Mais pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal... La matière ne lui posait pas problème. Ce qui en revanche, n'était pas le cas de l'enseignant, James Potter...

Harry avait réussi à les éviter depuis leur discussion à l'infirmerie. Il soupira. Il devait rentrer chez lui coûte que coûte mais les mots que Sirius lui avait dit la veille dans la salle sur demande le laissait perplexe...

_**" Enfin, je me souviens de cette femme encapuchonné qui a convoqué le conseil des morts. C'était à ton sujet. Je ne sais plus trop de quoi bien que je crois qu'elle a parlé d'autre monde et d'un miroir...Puis elle a dit que tu ne prenais pas partie et a demandé aux conseils de m'envoyer t'aider... Je suis donc repasser par ce voile..."**_

'Cette femme, cela devait être celle qui m'est apparu dans mon sommeil la dernière fois!' pensa le jeune homme. Elle aussi avait sous entendu qu'Harry devrait se battre ici.

Son intuition lui disait que quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse, il devra se mêler de leur affaire... 'Surtout si le directeur ne me laisse pas le choix...' pensa Harry en se souvenant de sa discussion avec le vieil homme.

_**" Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, Professeur. Ceci n'est pas mon combat. J'en ai un qui m'attend chez moi. Cela m'est suffisant".**_

_**Albus Dumbledore soupira. Et Harry vit le vieil homme qu'était le professeur...**_

_**" J'espèrais ne pas en arriver là Harry mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix."**_

_**Harry plissa des yeux, n'aimant pas du tout le ton employé.**_

_**" Comme tu le sais, je suis le seul ici qui est au courant de ta situation. Et donc le seul à pouvoir t'aider."**_

_**" Est ce un chantage, Professeur?"**_

_**" Plutôt un ultimatum, Harry..."**_

Se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry soupira...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Harry arriva devant la salle et constata que tout le monde était déjà à l'intérieur. Sirius gémissa légèrement puis le poussa vers la porte. Respirant un bon coup, il pénétra dans la salle. Tout le monde se tut dès qu'il fit son apparition. Droit comme un i, ignorant son frère qui le regardait d'un oeil toujours mauvais, il décida de s'assoir au fond de la salle. Posé, Sirius en fit autant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le silence resta quelques secondes avant que les discussions ne reprennent. Harry regarda tout autour de lui et vit que le cours était entre les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles. Harry fut surpris. Il aurait pensé que ce cours serait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards... Il ne put se perdre dans ses pensées que James Potter entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, il posa ses affaires et regarda ses élèves. Il aperçut ses deux fils mais son attention resta sur Harry et son coeur se serra. Il regarda également Sirius. Ce qui le dérangeait était la ressemblance avec Patmol. Oubliant cela, il commença son cours.

"Aujourd'hui" fit il "Le cours sera sur le sort du Patronus. Quelqu'un peut il me dire quel est sa fonction?"

Comme dans son monde, Hermione leva la main. James acquiessa de la tête.

" C'est un sort complexe, difficile à réaliser. D'ailleurs, peu sont ceux qui arrivent à le maitriser, ce qui consiste à créer un patronus corporel. Sa fonction est de créer un bouclier entre le sorcier et les détraqueurs. Il se base sur des souvenirs et des sentations positives."

"Très bien Hermione. 10 point pour Gryffondor."

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Tout cela, il le savait déja grâce à Rémus Lupin. Un ami de son père, loup garou certes mais un très bon professeur dans le domaine de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Qui lui avait appris ce sort durant sa troixième année à sa demande afin de lutter contre les détraqueurs.

Son comportement n'échappa pas à son père. Ce dernier espérait qu'Harry change d'aptitude envers Lily et lui mais rien n'y fait. De plus, il savait qu'Harry savait déjà tout ce qui se disait sur le Patonus, vu qu'il pouvait en créer un.

"Harry. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu?"

Le jeune homme regarda son père. Il pouvait très bien l'envoyer promener mais Sirius sous sa forme de chien ne le permettrait pas. Après tout, ce dernier trouvait que ce qui leur arrivait était quant même une bonne chose car cela permettrait à Harry de connaitre plus ou moins ses parents.

Harry soupira puis répondit.  
" Ce qu'a dit Hermione est tout à fait exacte. Bien que le sort du patronus peut servir à autre chose. Comme porter des messages par exemple."

A ses mots, James frissonna, pensant qu'il faisait allusion à son service pour Voldemort alors qu'Harry se souvenait du patronus du père de Ron après avoir fuit le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

" Quand à savoir si c'est un sort complexe, je dirais que cela dépend de la personne et des souvenirs qu'elle utilise."

Dès qu'il eut finit, et plus rapide que l'air, il sortit sa baguette et lanca le sortilège, faisant apparaitre ainsi Cornedrue.

Ce dernier trotta vers le devant de la classe avant de s'arrêter à coté de James. Tout le monde regarda, surpris, ce cerf. Surtout Daniel, qui reconnut la forme de Cornedrue. Puis à l'étonnement de tous, l'animal ouvrit la bouche et la voix de Harry résonna, s'exprimant ironiquement.

" Comme vous pouvez le constatez, rien de bien méchant..."

Puis l'animal s'évapora. James et les élèves regardèrent Harry un moment avant que le cours ne continue.

Harry souria légèrement. Heureusement, le reste du cours se déroula calmement.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dès que le cours fut finit, James retint Harry.

"Il y a un problème?" fit le jeune homme.  
Son père ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à l'observer.

Sirius quand à lui savourait ce moment. Il s'en était toujours voulu qu'Harry n'avait pu connaitre ses parents...

Les mots que sortit James surprirent Harry et Sirius

"J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras nous pardonner ta mère et moi, Harry."

Harry ne répondit pas puis à la fin souria légèrement, acquiessa puis sortit de la salle.

Sirius regarda James et vice versa. Puis à la surprise de James, le chien nommé Snuffle le salua et sortit de la salle.  
"Est ce que c'est moi" pensa James "Ou ce chien ce comporte exactement comme Sirius sous sa forme de Patmol..."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

A la sortie de la salle, Harry eut la surprise de tomber sur Hermione. Alors qu'il continua sa route pour aller rejoindre le cours de Divination, Hermione le suivit.

"J'espère que tu ne vois pas d'inconviénent si je me joins à toi, Harry?"

"Pas vraiment."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui surprit tout les élèves, c'était bien durant le cours de divination.

Harry qui était en compagnie d'Hermione -Harry avait été surpris de savoir qu'Hermione continuait toujours ce cours vu que dans son monde, elle l'avait abandonné- put rajouter encore une prophétie à celles réalisés par Trelawney.

Le début du cours s'était déroulé parfaitement bien. Pourtant, quand elle s'était dirigée vers Hermione et Harry, elle s'était retrouvée en trance devant le jeune homme...

"_**L'Elu du miroir est enfin arrivé!**_

_**L'équilibre reviendra quand l'Elu,**_

_**des ténébres qui l'habitent, fusionnant avec sa lumière;**_

_**Et de ses actions se jouera l'enjeux de notre monde!**_

_**Réfléchis bien, suis ton destin!**_

_**Ou le lien entre la lumière et les ténébres, **_

_**Ne sera plus que misère!!**_

_**Et tout les mondes ne seront plus qu'ombre..."**_

Harry, comme tout les autres avaient été surpris, encore plus par ce que Trelawney venait de dire. Harry quant à lui, n'y avait absolument rien compris, bien qu'il savait que cela le concernait vu que l'élu du miroir était cité... Il comprit alors qu'il ne connaissait que la surface de l'iceberg et qu'il en saurait plus dès que cette femme encapuchonnée qu'il avait rencontré dans son sommeil daigne refaire son apparition. Troublé, il se calma quand le professeur reprit ses esprits. Trelawney fut surpris d'entendre par ses élèves qu'elle venait de faire une prophétie... Mais laissa vite tomber puis reprit son cours...

Durant le reste du cours, Harry retourna dans sa tête cette prophétie mais n'y trouva aucune signification possible. Il décida alors d'attendre mais se promit d'en parler à son parain. Il ne remarqua donc pas la manière dont Hermione l'observait.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Pendant le repas, tout le monde fut au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le cours de Divination. Snuffle observait Harry qui lui promit de lui en parler plus tard. Puis le jeune homme observa la table des professeurs et croisa le regard de ses parents puis de Dumbledore. Soupirant, il tourna la tête et continua de manger.

Le dernier cours de la journée était celui du professeur MacGonagal. Et Harry espérait que tout se déroulerait dans les normes. Pourtant, ses espérances furent vaines car il fut convoqué par Dumbledore.

Laissant Sirius dans la salle commune, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Harry se doutait que cela devait être lié à la prophétie faite par Trelawney et de leur discussion de la veille.

Harry arriva devant la gargouille. Il réussit à trouver le mot de passe qui consistait en une friandise puis pénétra dans la pièce.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et comme le directeur dans son monde, il ne semblait pas surpris de son arrivé.  
"Harry. Je t'attendais. Assis toi."

Harry obéissa puis attendit que le professeur s'exprime, ce qui ne tarda pas.

" Harry, je suppose que tu te souviens de notre discussion de l'autre jour..."

" Sur le faite que vous vouliez que je vous aide dans votre combat contre Voldemort? Si c'est le cas, je m'en souviens très bien."

"Et?"

Visiblement, le professeur attendait une réponse positive.

"Je suis désolé Professeur. Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis."

"Je vois. Harry. Je suppose que tu te rappelles que c'est moi qui suis en charge de toi? Que c'est pour cette raison que le ministère a accepté que tu restes ici à Poudlard? Je m'en voudrais de revenir sur ma décision car cela signifierai que tu finirais à Azkaban..."

"C'est donc ça, votre ultimatum? Si je ne vous aide pas, vous revenez sur votre décision, m'enfermant ainsi à Azkaban où il y a forte chance que Voldemort me délivre?"

" Si tu ne deviens pas fou d'ici là..."

" Vous seriez prêt à en venir jusque là, alors que je sais des choses qui pourraient vous être utiles?"

" J'y avais pensé. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce midi..."

" Sur Trelawney faisant encore une prophétie?"

"J'en déduis donc qu'elle a déjà fait une prophétie dans ton monde?"

" Vous ne répondez pas à ma question?"

" En effet, dès que j'ai entendu Trelawney avoir fait une prophétie et de l'avoir entendu en la soutirant à ton frère, je me suis dit que tu serais partant pour nous aider."

" Peut être..." Harry se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Avant que tu t'en ailles, Harry, je voudrais savoir si la prophétie faite dans ton monde ressemblait à celle ci."

Il se dirigea vers sa pensine,puis y fit apparaitre la prophétie faite il y a environ 18 ans et la voix de Trelawney résonna de nouveau.

**"Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténébres approche.**

**Né de ceux qui l'ont défié par trois fois.**

**Il sera né lorsque le septième mois mourra et il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténébres ignore et l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.**

**Mais tout ce jouera sur l'être des Ténébres!**

**Et l'équilibre reviendra quand l'élu sera."**

Harry fut surpris en entendant cette prophétie. Elle ressemblait à la sienne. Sauf qu'il y avait deux phrases en plus. Et Harry ne sut réagir quand il entendit parler de l'élu.

'Est ce qu'il s'agit de l'Elu du miroir?'pensa t'il. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le directeur.  
"Alors Harry?"

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.  
"Aux mots près professeur, si vous enlevez les deux dernières lignes."

Puis, sur ces mots, Harry Potter sortit de la pièce, laissant Albus Dumbledore à ses pensées.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Harry eut la surprise de voir Sirius endormi recouvert d'une sorte de gelée verte sur tout son pelage. Il aperçut Daniel dans un coin en train de rigoler et Harry comprit qu'il venait de faire une farce sur Sirius... Daniel ne savait pas à quoi il venait de s'attaquer...

Harry réveilla Sirius et l'embarqua dans la salle de bain où Sirius prit une douche tout en s'énervant de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant par un idiot de première!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et Sirius se trouvaient dans la Salle sur demande. Harry lui avait raconté la prophétie qu'avait faite Trelawney et en avait discuté avec lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius s'exprima après un temps de reflexion.

"Pourquoi ne pas les aider Harry? Ils ont besoin de nous! Franchement tu as vu ce Daniel? C'est peut être ton frère jumeau mais ce n'est pas avec lui que l'Ordre va gagner! Il est pire que James!! Et ce n'est pas un compliment crois moi!"

Harry soupira mentalement, visiblement son parain ne s'est pas remis de la farce qu'il avait subi sous sa forme de chien!

"Sirius je..."

"Je sais que tu veux rentrer chez nous, Harry, mais te souviens-tu des mots de cette femme sur le fait que tu as quelque chose à accomplir? Cela ne serait pas de s'occuper de Voldemort par hasard?"

"Je..." Visiblement, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander s'il ne savait pas quoi faire...

" Harry..."

" Tu as peut être raison... Mais je..."

" Tu dois tout raconter à Dumbledore, Harry! Depuis le début! Et si tu ne le fait pas..." Sirius réfléchissa quelque instant. " C'est moi qui le ferai!!"

" Sirius!" s'écria Harry.

" Harry, si tu lui parles des horcrux il saura quoi faire!! Et on pourra repartir chez nous!" finit Sirius sur un ton joyeux.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées un instant.  
"Peut être" murmura t'il légèrement... Comme s'il était peu convaincu.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Sirius se transforma en Patmol. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et allèrent dans le dortoir. Là, Harry caressa la tête de Patmol puis se coucha.

Cette nuit là, la femme encapuchonnée refit son apparition pendant son sommeil. Il se retrouvait de nouveau devant ce miroir, enchainé.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Harry regarda la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant ce miroir. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas de brouillard et Harry put lire les mots gravés au dessus du miroir :

_**Riorim Sed Nemidsnois cafetrat Nailt Trene Selle Setuout Sel Nomsed**_

Il fut sortit de sa stupeur quand la jeune femme parla.

" Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, Harry."

" Est ce que vous allez me dire qui vous êtes cette fois?"

La jeune femme souria. Puis enleva sa capuche. Apparut alors une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle portait sur son visage des marques de peintures noires en formes Tribal et une couronne en argent ornait sa tête.

" Je me nomme Epona. Je suis la forme humaine de la magie. Je ne fais qu'un avec elle. Laisse moi te raconter une légende qui erre dans le temps :

**Il y a longtemps à la naissance de la vie, **

**N'existait qu'un seul monde.**

**Créé par le Dieu de l'Espace Temps.**

**La magie y régnait en harmonie... **

**Cependant la magie est composée de deux types.**

**La magie blanche et la magie noire.**

**Autrefois les deux entités du bien et du mal qui ne cessaient de se battre.**

**Les combats étaient si terribles et provoquaient tellement de graves problèmes, que les dieux décidèrent d'intervenir.**

**Créant une attraction entre le bien et le mal.**

**Ainsi le bien et le mal ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. **

**Cessant ainsi les combats.**

**Cependant quand ils s'unirent, le chaos fut créé, rendant ainsi le dieu de l'Espace Temps furieux.**

**Car le chaos allait détruit son oeuvre de création.**

**Le dieu de l'espace temps perdit le controle de sa colère. **

**Ainsi naquit des mondes parallèles aux autres. **

**Pour pas que tout le travail de la création accomplit soit détruit, un miroir fut créé par les dieux reliant tout les mondes et permettant à ces mondes d'avoir accès à la magie.**

**Les sauvant ainsi de la destruction...**

**Pour préserver l'équilibre des mondes, des périodes de bien et de mal s'alternaient jusqu'au jour où ils se sont affrontés de nouveau.**

**La magie blanche fut presque détruite par la magie noire.**

**Moi, Epona.**

**Qui représente la magie blanche et noire.**

**Réunissa un peu de magie de chaque monde pour donner la vie à la concience de l'élu du Miroir des Dimensions.**

**Artefact qui fut créé par les dieux liant la magie à toutes les dimensions ainsi à tout les mondes.**

**Un être impartial et neutre, qui suivrait le cours du temps et agirait quand il le penserait nécessaire.**

**Contrôlant ainsi l'équilibre entre la magie blanche et noire.**

" Mais quel rapport avec moi?" coupa Harry.

Epona le regarda dans les yeux et Harry se sentit baigné de chaleur.

" Je suis celle qui a donné la vie à la concience de l'Elu du miroir. Et cette concience, c'est toi, mon fils."

" Quoi?!?" s'écria Harry.

Epona continua profitant de la stupeur dans laquelle Harry venait d'être plongé.

" Le corps qu'il rejoint est issu de la réincarnation de la magie blanche et de la magie noire dans le monde. Ces deux entités, retournent sur Terre dans un monde que la concience de l'Elu a choisi, là où à chaque fois les problèmes s'élèvent hors de portées, dans des corps respectifs pouvant contenir leur pouvoir. Durant ce temps sur Terre, ils ignorent qui ils sont. Et en ayant pris forme humaine, ils peuvent s'aimer en toute liberté sans se battre. Une fois qu'ils quittent la Terre les combats reprennent bien qu'ils continuer de s'attirer mutuellement...

L'Elu, rejoignant ainsi le monde réel, issu de cette union, sauve à chaque fois l'équilibre entre toutes les dimensions car il est lié au Miroir et aux deux entités de la magie blanche et noire.

Si la magie blanche et la magie noire venaient à se séparer dans le corps de l'élu, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuse.

Dans chaque monde, il existe un corps de l'Elu mais il n'existe qu'une concience. Et bien que tu ne veuilles l'accepter, mon fils, c'est bel et bien ta raison d'exister, ton propre combat..."

Harry se crispa. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Bien sûr il en avait compris l'essentiel...

" Mais cela ne m'explique pas ce que je fais ici dans ce monde!!!" s'énerva le jeune homme qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

" Quelque chose s'est passé dans ce monde, et le lien entre la magie blanche et noire dans le corps de l'Elu a disparu. La magie blanche a été absorbé par la magie noire rompant ainsi l'équilibre de ce monde. Etant donné que tu es la concience de l'élu du miroir, il est de ton devoir de rétablir cette équilibre! D'où ta raison d'être ici.

Normalement, les évènements ne se répétent pas dans chaque monde. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Dans trois mondes, Voldemort a presque réussi à détruire cet équilibre dont ce monde ci! D'une certaine manière, Voldemort représente cette perturbation dans cette équilibre."

" ... C'est pour cela que vous voulez que je le détruise?"

Epona acquiessa de la tête.  
" Et je sais que tu en es capable mon fils. Tes instincts ne sont pas tout à fait libérés mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Je sais que tu ne failliras pas à ta tâche, car cela en viendrait à la destruction de tous les mondes..."

Puis étrangement tout devint flou.

"Nous continurons cela plus tard mon fils..." fit la voix lointaine d'Epona. "Dors à présent..."

Et comme elle venait de le dire, Harry après s'être réveillé légèrement s'endormit...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Harry raconta son rêve à Sirius. Ce dernier décida alors qu'il était temps de parler à Dumbledore...

"Tu n'as pas besoin de tout raconter Harry, juste le principal."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur avec Snuffle. Dumbledore regardait intensément Harry, laissant le jeune garçon prendre son temps. Si il y avait bien une chose que le directeur avait appris avec Harry, c'était de ne pas le brusquer...

Voyant le temps s'allonger, Sirius gémissa avant de donner des coup de tête à Harry. Mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas, Sirius accentua alors ces gestes, ce qui attira l'attention du directeur, surpris du comportement du chien.

" Hum Harry. Je voulais te demander quelque chose."

" Professeur?"

" Ce serait à propos de ton chien. Il agit vraiment... comment dire..."

" Comme Sirius?"

Le directeur ne répondit pas. Puis le chien soupira, s'écarta de Harry et à la surprise du directeur se transforma.  
Dumbledore fut surpris de le voir se transformer en Sirius Black. Mais le directeur n'était pas dupe. Il voyait la différence. Ce Sirius semblait avoir, comme Harry, une vie difficile.

" Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu n'es pas le seul à être venu de ton monde, Harry?"

" Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, Albus..." fit Sirius.  
Le directeur porta toute son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

" Et vu qu'Harry ne se décide pas à parler. Je vais le faire à sa place!"

"Sirius!" s'écria Harry en bondissant hors de sa chaise.

" Non Harry! Je suis ton parrain alors laisse moi faire!" menaça Sirius

Sous le regard de Sirius, Harry se rassit tranquillement et laissa son parrain dire toute la vérité à Dumbledore.

Sirius ne s'attarda pas sur les détails. Il dit au directeur que lui et les autres étaient des animagus non déclarés pour aider Rémus lors de la pleine lune, leur entrée dans l'ordre du Phoénix, la prophétie faite par Trelawney, Voldemort affirmant que c'était Harry, les Potter se cachant de lui, la traitrise de Peter, ses 12 années à Azkaban, comment il s'était échappé lors de la troixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la quatrième année et il acheva ce qu'il s'était passé durant la cinquième, finissant sur sa mort. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

"Tu peux continuer Harry? Vu que tu pourrais mieux expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant ta jeunesse et après que je sois mort?"

Harry acquiessa.

Harry parla alors des Dursley, de son arrivé dans le monde des sorciers, de sa baguette et le lien l'unissant à Voldemort. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Quirell dans sa premiere année avec la pierre, la chambre des Secrets et son basilik qu'elle renfermait en son sein, les détraqueurs, le ministère puis il parla alors de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié. A savoir tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur Jedusor et son passé. Puis il parla des 7 potentiels horcrux, faisant sursauter Dumbledore.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui..."murmura le vieil homme.

Harry continua alors avec la traitrise de Rogue par le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. A ce moment là, ce fut Sirius qui sursauta.

"Cet espèce d'assassin, je le savais qu'il n'était pas net!!"

" Sirius! laisse Harry continuer" fit Dumbledore.

Puis harry parle de sa septième année, expliquant qu'avec Ron et Hermione ils avaient chassé les horcrux tout en échappant à Voldemort et ses sbires. Il parla également de leur échappé de Gringotts, soutirant à Sirius un sourire puis il parla des reliques de la mort.

Harry regarda intensément le directeur, sous l'oeil surpris de son parrain.

"Vous savez de quoi je parle Professeur?"

Ce dernier acquiessa.

Puis Harry parla ensuite de la mort de Rogue et des souvenirs qu'il lui avait laissé, que Rogue avait toujours été au service de Dumbledore en mémoire de Lily qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, et enfin le faite qu'il devait mourir de la main de Jedusor afin de détruire l'horcrux présent en lui.

"C'est après que Jedusor ait lancé le sort de l'Avada Kedavra que je me suis réveillé ici." finissa Harry.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce.

"Tu as bel et bien affronter des épreuves, Harry et je suis fier de voir que tu as su résister ainsi." Le directeur le regarda avec fierté dans le regard. "Je suis sûr qu'à ton retour tu seras capable de l'achever. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ma contrepartie devait avoir confiance en toi et savait que tu réussirais certainement et ne le decevrai pas."

"Professeur..." murmura le jeune homme

"De plus Harry, tu m'as transmis un savoir précieux. Il nous est possible désormais de nous libérer de Voldemort ici dans ce monde!"

'Nous permettant ainsi' pensa Sirius 'de nous libéré de ce monde et de rentrer chez nous!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien. Et en ce moment même, le jeune sorcier a repris sa scolarité...

**Note de l'auteur ****: **

Désolée du retard, mais que voulez vous, tant que je vous poste quelque chose c'est le principale non?

Sinan j'ai deux choses à vous dire :  
Tout d'abord, vu le nombre croissant de personnes disant que j'écrivais très mal à cause de mes fautes d'orthographes et de temps, lol, j'ai donc pris une bêta lectrice! Qui me dit également ce qu'elle pense de mes chapitres et c'est d'ailleurs très utile. Et je l'en remercie! (ici elle n'a que corrigé le chapitre pas le résumé donc si ya des fautes ben faudra faire avec!)

Je voulais également vous dire que j'étais déçue de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du match de foot entre Lens et Paris. Je trouve cela dommage que l'on critique ma région alors qu'ils ne la connaissent pas. Le Nord-Pas de Calais n'est pas qu'une région de Chômeurs, de consanguins ou encore de pédophiles. Bien au contraire. D'accord il y a eu certaines affaires mais on ne va pas me dire que cela ne se passe pas ailleurs! Certains diront que cela n'a rien à faire ici mais c'est ma région et je l'adore et je trouve cela normale de la défendre. D'où de dire ce que j'en pense!

Pour en revenir à l'histoire...

Comme promis au précédent chapitre, je vais essayer de vous expliquer du mieux que je peux depuis le début... Voila le résumé :

**Résumé** :

Suite au sort de la mort lancé sur Harry dans la forêt interdite par Voldemort, Harry se retrouvé projeté dans un autre monde. Son esprit ayant voyagé d'une dimension à une autre. Il découvre alors que ce monde est différent du sien. Ici, il est l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténébres, ses parents sont toujours vivant et il a un frère jumeau qui est le Survivant dans ce monde.

Rejoins par Fumseck -avec qui il a une sorte de lien identique à celle qu'avait Dumbledore avec le Phoenix-, symbolisé par une marque et Kreatur, il se renseigne et décide de prendre contact avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'a pas été tout de suite convaincu de l'histoire du jeune homme, il pensait que c'était un piège. Ainsi le directeur se bat contre lui. Cependant Fumseck le protége et Harry n'utile pas la magie noire comme le pensait Dumbledore. Ce dernier après s'être expliqué avec le jeune homme et après avoir vu son esprit le croit. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'expliquer davantage car il y a une attaque sur le château.

Harry rejoins la scène et réussit à éloigner les détraqueurs. Dans la foule, il y aperçoit ses parents mais il se consacre particulièrement sur Voldemort. Ce dernier est surpris du changement d'attitude du jeune sorcier. Il ignore que ce n'est plus le même sorcier à qui il a appris toutes ses connaissances. Il est encore plus surpris ainsi que Dumbledore car Harry qui non seulement connait la véritable identité du mage noir, semble connaitre également un secret particulièrement important pour Voldemort. A savoir ses Horcrux. Harry, épée de Gryffondor à la main s'est battu contre lui avant de continuer avec sa baguette. Et les mêmes évènements qui s'étaient passés lors de sa 4eme année se déroulèrent. Suite à cela, Voldemort promet qu'il récupérait Harry et saurait pourquoi ce dernier le trahit, il croit d'ailleurs que c'est de la faute à Dumbledore. Quant au directeur, il a compris qu'Harry était le Survivant dans son monde.

Après le combat, Harry est perdu dans ses pensées. Il sait que ce n'est pas son monde. En conséquence, il n'a pas à combattre ce duel qui n'est pas le sien. Sa principale priorité étant de rentrer chez lui dans son monde afin de finir son propre combat avec Voldemort. Cependant, il est assomé par Rogue.

A son réveil, il se retrouve dans un endroit étrange. Il est en face d'un miroir qui lui montre son monde. Il y rencontre également une jeune femme. Il apprend qu'il a été amené ici par un sort et que son esprit habite le corps du Harry de ce monde. Elle ne précise pas ce qu'il est arrivé à l'autre Harry. Elle lui annonce que malgré ses réticences, il devra se battre car c'est son destin en tant qu'Elu du Miroir. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se réveille. Là, il a la surprise d'avoir la visite de sa mère. Cette dernière lui parle croyant qu'il dormait.

Le jour d'après, il a la visite du directeur à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier veut des réponses mais Harry refuse de les lui donner. Il a également la visite de ses parents mais Harry les rejete. Il sait ce qu'ils ont fait à leur fils, vu que ce dernier lui avait laissé ses souvenirs. Il rencontre aussi son jeune frère mais cela n'était pas du tout plaisant. Mais la plus grosse surprise est certainement l'arrivé du Sirius de son monde.

Ce dernier et Harry s'expliquent. Harry raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Sirius est mort. Et Sirius lui raconte que le conseil des morts a été convoqué par une jeune femme et qu'il avait été envoyé pour l'aider vu qu'ils étaient assez proches. Ensuite, Harry reprend les cours.

Mais c'est lors du cours de divination que quelque chose se passe : Trelawney lui a fait une nouvelle prophétie qui annonçait visiblement son arrivé vu qu'elle citait l'arrivé de l'Elu du Miroir. D'après la prophétie, Harry doit rétablir l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténébres sinon les mondes ne seront plus que chaos. Mais le jeune sorcier n'en sait pas plus...

Ensuite il a une conversation avec le directeur et entend la prophétie faite quelque temps avant sa naissance et Harry a la surprise d'entendre deux phrases de plus. Dans cette prophétie il y avait encore question d'équilibre...

Par la suite, Harry a de nouveau la visite de la jeune femme durant son sommeil. Elle lui apprend donc quel est l'enjeu de sa venue ici. Elle s'appelerait Epona, forme humaine que prend la magie. Elle raconte également une petite annecdote. Autrefois, la magie régnait en harmonie sur un seul monde. Cependant un combat entre les entités du bien et du mal causaient de nombreux problèmes. (Car le bien et le mal sont toujours en conflit). Les dieux s'en sont mélés créant ainsi un lien d'attraction entre le bien et le mal. Cependant leur union créa le Chaos. Entité qui risquait de détruire toute la création du dieu de l'espace temps. Ce dernier quand il perdit le contrôle de sa colère, créa d'autres mondes à partir du monde initial. Identiques en tout point. Cependant, comme ils n'étaient pas reliés en magie, les dieux ont créé un miroir : le miroir des dimensions, une sorte de portail entre les mondes. Pour préserver l'équilibre entre les mondes pour ne pas qu'ils dérivent de nouveau, des périodes de bien et de mal s'alternait. Jusqu'à ce que les combats ne reprennent entre les entités du bien et du mal, malgré leur attraction.

C'est ainsi qu' Epona fut amenée a réunir de la magie dans chaque monde afin de créer la concience de l'Elu du miroir. Une concience propre à elle même, reliée a ce miroir et qui rejoindrait un monde en particulier si le besoin en était pour préserver ou sauver l'équilibre.

Elle affirme également que cette concience à qui elle a donné naissance n'est autre que Harry. En faite, les entités du bien et du mal retournent dans un monde, se réincarnant dans des corps spécifiques, capables de soutenir leur pouvoir. Puis ils s'unissent créant ainsi un corps capable de soutenir la concience de l'Elu du miroir. Sur terre, ces deux entités peuvent s'aimer sans se battre. Quand ils quittent la Terre, ils combattent de nouveau. L'Elu qui est sur Terre, sauve l'équilibre entre la lumière et les Ténébres à chaque fois qu'elle est remise en question. Cependant, si la magie blanche et la magie noire venaient à être séparé dans le corps de l'Elu, dans n'importe quels mondes, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuse : le Chaos détruirait alors tout. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde où Harry se trouve. Voldemort semble être responsable de la perturbation dans l'Equilibre. La magie blanche a été absorbé par la magie noire rompant ainsi l'équilibre de ce monde. Etant donné qu'Harry est la concience de l'élu du miroir, il est de son devoir de rétablir cette équilibre, c'est pour cela qu'il a été amené ici.

Par la suite, Harry parle avec Dumbledore. Sirius se dévoile à lui et explique la situation. Hormis sur le sujet de l'Elu du Miroir. Ils transmettent alors le savoir sur les Horcrux au directeur...

Voila pour ce résumé. J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair. Sinon je ne sais plus quoi faire lol, nan en faite ca sera plus clair sur la fin car pour vous expliquer davantage, il faudrait vous raconter d'autres détails qui n'apparaitront que dans les chapitres suivants. D'ici la, faudra attendre. Dsl. A part cela, voici le chapitre 8.

**Chapitre 8**** : ****Prise de Force**

Une nouvelle journée commença. Et ce matin-là, Harry se sentit libéré d'un lourd fardeau. Avoir parlé de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent lui avait fait un bien fou et Dumbledore savait désormais ce qu'il fallait faire si il voulait sauver son monde des Ténèbres...

La veille au soir. Quelques instants après avoir tout révélé à Dumbledore.

Le directeur, assis derrière son bureau, avait les yeux fermés et semblait être en proie à une réflexion intense. Il prit cependant la parole quelques instants plus tard, sortant Sirius et Harry de leurs pensées.  
" Vous devriez retourner au dortoir vous reposer. Harry, je te remercie. Ton aide va m'être très utile. Je sais à présent où je dois porter mes investigations."  
"Très bien Professeur."  
"Je vous le dirais dès que j'en saurais davantage."  
Sur ces mots, Sirius redevint un chien et avec Harry, sortit de la pièce.

Présent

Oui, définitivement, pour Harry, cette journée semblait prometteuse! Très peu savait ce qu'il en serait réellement...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Aujourd'hui était un jour ensoleillé. Ce qui était intéressant, vu qu'il y avait une sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard. Et Harry en était content car il avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir. Évidemment en contrepartie, il y aurait quelques aurors pour le surveiller ainsi que de protéger le village. Le plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'était le fait qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Hermione semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à discuter avec lui vu la façon dont elle l'avait abordé au petit déjeuner. Surtout à sa manière de se comporter et sa façon de s'exprimer à ce moment là avec lui. Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu Hermione aussi sérieuse de toute sa vie que c'en était effrayant... A tel point qu'il n'avait pas pu dire non.

Ce matin. Au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Harry était avec Patmol en train de déjeuner. Isolé sur la table des Gryffondors, il mangeait tranquillement après avoir servi un plat à Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Sirius avait voulu aller chercher de la nourriture à la cuisine mais Harry avait catégoriquement refusé. S'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec les Aurors ou encore ses parents, il devait se montrer le plus souvent possible. Dépité, Sirius avait finalement cédé à son filleul. D'où leur présence dans la Grande Salle.  
Les discussions, ce matin, étaient centrées sur la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Au départ, Harry avait décidé qu'il irait seul avec Sirius mais Hermione s'était approchée, s'asseyant en face de lui et lui avait demandé de l'accompagner...  
"Harry." salua la jeune sorcière.  
"Hermione" fit de même Harry.  
Quelques minutes de silence passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne parla à nouveau, droite et sérieuse...  
"Dis, Harry. Tu pourrais m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard?"  
Sirius avait arrêté de manger et regardait les deux adolescents tandis qu'Harry, qui lui aussi avait cessé de manger, regardait Hermione en faisant des grands yeux, perdant soudainement la parole...  
Plus loin, Ron, assis près de ses frères jumeaux et de Daniel, s'exclama méchamment.  
"Quoi?! Hermione! Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ce... cet assassin!! Je croyais que tu allais venir avec nous! Tu sembles oublier de quoi il est capable!! Il est du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui!! Son héritier!!"  
"Je fais ce que je veux, Ronald Weasley! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi! Et je me fiche de ce que tu penses de Harry, j'ai le droit d'avoir ma propre opinion!"  
"M'enfin Hermione!" Ron se tourna vers Daniel. "Dis-lui toi que ton 'mangemort de frère' est dangereux!"  
"C'est tout à fait exacte Hermione! Et je sais de quoi je parle vu que c'est mon propre frère!"  
Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient l'attention de toute la salle y compris des professeurs. Et Harry fut surpris en apercevant le regard furieux de ses parents. Il sut que Daniel allait avoir de gros problèmes quand il vit son père se lever de table et se diriger vers eux. Il aperçut également le regard amusé du directeur et sut tout de suite que Dumbledore voulait savoir comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer pour se défendre qu'Hermione parla à sa place :  
"Comment oses-tu Daniel, parler de ton propre frère de cette manière! Tu devrais avoir honte! Les personnes ont le droit de changer, tu sais et je..."  
"Laisse tomber Hermione" coupa Harry. " Il n'en vaut pas la peine."  
"Mais Harry!"  
"C'est mon problème. Et s'ils veulent rester en vie, ils doivent se douter qu'ils ne devraient pas me provoquer. Dieu seul sait de quoi je serais capable de faire..."  
Il tourna la tête dans leur direction et leur souris méchamment.  
Puis James arriva à la table, et Harry vit avec satisfaction Daniel reculer de peur en voyant le visage furieux de son père.  
"Bon sang Daniel! Qu'est-ce que nous t'avons dit la fois dernière sur ton frère, ta mère et moi? De ne pas.."  
James se tut, surpris quand Harry se leva.  
"Je me moque de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi! Tous, y compris toi, _Papa_! Vous semblez avoir oublié pourquoi je me suis tourné vers Voldemort." Il sourit quand toute la salle frissonna en entendant ce nom. "Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même." Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de Patmol avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Hermione.  
" Je t'attendrais tout à l'heure dans la cour vers 9h."  
Puis il sortit, se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de finir son petit déjeuner._  
_  
C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec Hermione à Pré-au-Lard et Sirius sous la forme de Patmol, à ses basques. A la sortie du collège, il avait remarqué certes des regards surpris, mais également, des regards furieux. Particulièrement venant de la part des Gryffondors de son année et surtout de Ron Weasley.  
'J'avais presque oublié que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble' pensa Harry en jetant des regards furtifs envers Ron et Hermione.  
Sortant de ses pensées quand Hermione lui parla, il ne s'aperçut alors pas de la présence de certaines personnes, qui dans son monde, étaient connues pour être des Mangemorts...

Ailleurs dans un endroit sombre...

Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, dans un manoir où toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, où tout semblait désert...  
Dans une pièce uniquement éclairée par un feu de cheminée, un serpent rampait sur le sol, se dirigeant vers son maître qui était assis dans un vieux fauteuil. Ce dernier écoutait, les yeux fermés, le rapport qu'un de ses 'serviteurs' lisait.  
"...Si tout se déroule comme prévu, il sera entre vos mains ce midi au plus tôt."  
Après quelques minutes de silence, une voix dure et glaciale répondit tandis que son serviteur avait du mal à rester sur ses pieds, visiblement effrayé de celui qu'il considérait comme son maître et qu'il servait loyalement.  
"Très bien... Je ne veux aucun échec. Je veux qu'il soit présent dans ses quartiers est-ce bien clair ?"  
"Oui, Maître!"  
Pendant que le serviteur sortait de la pièce, les yeux rubis d'un visage reptilien se perdirent en pensée en regardant le feu mourir. Les yeux du Seigneur Voldemort ne cillèrent même pas alors que son serpent grimpait sur lui et s'enroulait sur lui-même, restant sur les genoux de son maître.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Étrangement, la matinée s'était, dans l'ensemble, bien déroulée. Harry pouvait même dire qu'il passait un bon moment avec Hermione. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la Hermione de son monde, celle qui considérait comme une soeur. Elles étaient peut-être identiques en tout point, mais cette Hermione n'avait pas vécu avec lui toutes les aventures à Poudlard, ni son combat contre Voldemort... Non cette Hermione là était différente mais sa présence lui apportait un brin de familiarité. Tout comme Sirius sous sa forme de chien.  
La seule chose qui le gênait, était ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac... Avoir vécu pendant un an avec les mangemorts et Voldemort à ses trousses avait éveillé en lui certains instincts qu'il ne cessait d'écouter.. Quelque chose allait se passer, et ce quelque chose n'allait pas être beau à voir...  
C'est avec cette pensée qu'Harry, en compagnie de Patmol et d'Hermione, se dirigea vers les Trois Balais.

Pendant ce temps, en dehors du village, dans un endroit isolé, se réunissait des Mangemorts. Ils allaient accomplir la mission qu'ils leur avaient été confiés. Une mission importante qui ne devait en aucun cas échouer, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en poussières.  
Ils devaient récupérer Harry Potter, Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, coûte que coûte et sans 'réelles égratignures'...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Aux Trois Balais, Harry et Hermione étaient assis dans un coin, Sirius allongé au sol sous la table. D'autres élèves, qui étaient présents dans la salle, les regardaient étrangement. Il y avait également des aurors. Visiblement, ces derniers prenaient leur pause.

A ce moment là, Daniel entra, suivi de Ron, Ginny et des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. A la vue de Ginny, Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Toute la salle se tut avant de reprendre leurs discussions quand les cinq jeunes gens s'assirent près de la fenêtre avec leurs commandes et discutèrent entre eux. De l'autre côté, Harry, qui avait observé la scène à la dérobée, se rappela qu'auparavant, les choses se déroulaient pareil pour lui...

À leur table, Harry et Hermione étaient silencieux. Pourtant Harry se doutait que quelque chose clochait en observant Hermione. Elle avait ce regard et cette façon d'être qu'Harry sut qu'Hermione se posait des questions. Après tout, elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien.  
Harry décida alors de briser le silence pesant après avoir bu une gorgée de Bieraubeurre.  
"Alors Hermione. Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a poussé à me demander de t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, moi, l'héritier de Voldemort?"  
La jeune fille frissonna en entendant Harry prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant elle ne se retint pas et tandis qu'elle faisait sa tirade, Harry sentait Sirius se crisper.  
"Disons que certaines choses m'ont paru bizarre. Tu ne te comportes vraiment pas comme l'Héritier de Tu-sais-Qui. Non vraiment pas. En fait, je dirais que c'est la prophétie faite par Trelawney qui m'a troublée. Ce qu'elle a dit semblait étrange et cela t'a affecté vu la façon dont tu as réagis le restant du cours. J'en ai déduis que cela te concernais vu qu'elle s'est adressée à toi. Donc j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu nous caches quelque chose d'important à moi et aux autres élèves. Quelque chose que seul Dumbledore semble connaître. Ai-je tort?"  
Harry ne répondit pas, se trouvant dans une situation qu'il avait espéré ne jamais voir se produire avec qui que ce soi!  
'Hermione est beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien' ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme qui porta son regard au plafond. Harry soupira et s'apprêta à répondre à la jeune fille, pour dénier les faits, quand des cris affolés retentirent dans la rue principale, attirant l'attention de tous mais surtout des aurors...  
"CE SONT EUX ! CE SONT LES MANGEMORTS! ILS ATTAQUENT!! FUYEZ!! " Cria un habitant.  
Dès lors, ce fut la panique.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dans le bar, certains sortirent en catastrophe après les aurors, soit pour les aider, soit pour s'éloigner du village afin de transplaner pour se mettre en lieu sûr.  
Cependant, ceux qui voulaient leur donner un coup de main étaient peu nombreux et tous appartenaient à l'Ordre du Phoenix... Et d'autres, comme les élèves, restaient à l'intérieur. Harry se leva de sa chaise, Sirius sortit de sous la table. Le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir son jeune frère jumeau Daniel se cacher sous une table. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Survivant soit si froussard... Il se tourna vers Hermione.  
"Restes ici." lui ordonna t-il. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Hermione le retint mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Harry la coupa de nouveau.  
"On en reparlera plus tard. Si tu tiens tant à aider, rejoins le magasin Zonko sans te faire prendre et descend à la cave. Là, il y a une dalle qui se soulève. Elle cache un passage secret qui relie la boutique au château. Il te mènera à la Statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Va prévenir Dumbledore!"  
Sur ces mots, il lui remit sa cape d'invisibilité.  
"Je te confie ma cape. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle existe, pas même Dumbledore ou mon père. Personne! Je compte sur toi... Fais attention."  
Puis il sortit, Patmol à sa suite.

C'était le chaos au dehors, les Mangemorts faisant le plus de dégâts possibles avant d'être engagés en duel par les aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui étaient présent dans le village, faisant gagner du temps aux autres pour fuir. Les sorts, jetés dans tous les sens, ricochant sur les murs et touchant certaines personnes, étaient variés mais le plus fréquent étant le sort de la mort.  
Harry observa les alentours, choisissant la décision la plus subtile à prendre. Il allait se lancer dans la bataille après quelques minutes de réflexion quand des sorts d'un vert brillant furent lancés vers un groupe d'enfants et de femmes, le sort Avada Kedavra.  
Retenant sa rage due au fait que l'on puisse s'en prendre à des êtres sans défense, il se plaça devant eux et à la surprise de tous, y compris d'Hermione qui, sous la cape d'invisibilité, venait de sortir du café, purent voir Harry lancer un sort de protection. Un bouclier de lumière rouge et or - couleurs de Gryffondor - apparut, et les sorts de la mort rebondir sur ceux qui les avaient lancé. Certains Mangemorts réussirent à éviter leurs propres sorts... D'autres non...  
Soudain le ciel s'obscurcit, des nuages noirs apparurent et, sans crier gare, Harry, aveuglé par la rage, fit apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor. Il attaqua, profitant de l'état de surprise des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts, surpris par sa rapidité, n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver ou de contre-attaquer. La dernière chose qu'ils virent ne fut autre que les yeux du jeune sorcier qui brillaient d'un vert émeraude parsemé des lueurs rouges et or. Des yeux inhabituels...  
Toutes les personnes présentes, que ce soit les Mangemorts, les Aurors ou encore l'Ordre du Phoenix, furent surprises du changement d'attitude du jeune homme. Ils ne virent pas le changement de ses yeux. Non. Mais ils pouvaient clairement voir une aura qui émanait de son corps, le baignant d'une lueur dorée avec des éclairs rouge, qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient ici et là.  
Puis sa voix, claire et limpide, bien que dénuée de tout accent, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, retentit alors que la pluie continuait de tomber.  
"Vous croyez que vous avez le droit de vous en prendre à des innocents? Que vous avez le droit de choisir qui doit vivre ou non? Vous avez osé vous attaquer à des lois fondamentales qui régissent notre planète, notre monde comme tous les autres, depuis la fin des temps? Et pour cela, vous allez le payer cher! Sentez la magie reprendre ses droits!!"

Haussant la voix au fur et à mesure, il laissa éclater toute sa colère dans ces derniers mots. Et avant que les derniers échos ne s'éteignent, Harry chargea ses ennemis, l'épée luisante de la même lueur qui émanait de son corps...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien.

**Note de l'auteur** **: **

Je sais, je sais!! lol que cela va faire une éternité que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre! Ca fait...fiou troopp longtemps lol. Et je m'en excuse. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'en ai pris l'habitude lol. Mais j'ai bien peur que je ne suis pas la seule fautive... Ma bêta-lectrice a eu quelques soucis techniques avec son ordinateur. Ce qui peut arriver à n'importe qui.

Pourtant ca ne l'empêche pas de faire du bon travail!! (Et ceux qui râlent auront à faire à moi! Comprendo?! lol)

Ce chapitre est assez descriptif et il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue donc ne venez pas m'en faire la remarque lol.

Aussi, il est court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà fait le chapitre 10 et il est relativement plus long. Mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir le lire lol. (non je ne suis pas sadique...lol)

Sinon, pour ceux qui trouve certains chapitres 'Désolant' qu'ils disent au moins pourquoi car alors je peux améliorer certains points. Et pour ceux qui le font et bien je les en remercie de dire ce qu'ils pensent. Il faut toujours avoir un oeil critique. Après tout, personne n'est parfait!

Pour les autres et bien je suis bien contente que ca leur plaise; ca fait plaisir et donne envie de continuer à écrire. (dur dur de trouver l'inspiration de nos jours je vous le dit! mdr mais on fait ce qu'on peut! )

Et pour Lixouille qui m'a demandé dans quel coin du nord je me trouvais, eh bien je suis du côté de Cambrai. Et oui, Cambrai et ses bêtises! (Pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas les Bêtises de Cambrai et bien ce sont des bonbons de la région!)

Sinon assez papoter voici le chapitre 9 que je pense que vous attendiez avec impatience!!

**Chapitre 9 ****: ****Rééquilibrage**

Tout était noir, vide, sans bruit. Comme si plus rien n'existait. Harry flottait dans cet univers sans repères. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi il était arrivé là. Son dernier souvenir était d'avoir vu le sortilège impardonnable se dirigeant vers ce groupe de femmes et d'enfants. Il se souvenait également d'avoir senti quelque chose en lui se libérer et se déverser autour de lui. Puis... Plus rien. Aucun bruit, aucune scène de combat, juste le vide et les ténèbres. Quand il s'était réveillé, il se trouvait ici. Il avait beau courir dans tous les sens, rien ne changeait. Tout était pareil, une noirceur uniforme enveloppant le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La seule chose qui semblait percer ces Ténèbres était la Lumière qu'il dégageait.  
Il fut néanmoins surpris quand il entendit la voix de Trelawney résonner. La voix monocorde récitait la prophétie qu'elle lui avait faite :

"**L'Elu du miroir est enfin arrivé!  
L'équilibre reviendra quand l'Elu,  
des ténèbres qui l'habitent, fusionnant avec sa lumière;  
Et de ses actions se joueront les enjeux de notre monde!  
Réfléchis bien, suis ton destin!  
Ou le lien entre la lumière et les ténèbres,  
Ne sera plus que misère!!  
Et tous les mondes ne seront plus qu'ombre...**"

Puis la voix désincarnée d'Epona continua : "Quand la lumière et les Ténèbres ne feront plus qu'un, l'équilibre sera rétabli, mon fils."  
Le jeune sorcier n'y comprenait plus rien. Il ignorait où il se trouvait et ce qu'il se passait exactement. Que ce soit ici ou à Pré-au-Lard, où il espérait que tout allait bien. Puis, se recentrant sur ses pensées, il chercha un moyen de sortir de cet endroit lugubre, sombre mais surtout vide, dénué de toute once de vie.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Pendant ce temps, à Pré-au-Lard, les Mangemorts, les Aurors et les sorciers présent sur la scène, regardaient avec une fascination teintée de peur, les capacités magiques d'Harry Potter. Avec efficacité, il agressait ses ennemis de toute sa puissance, avec des sorts étranges que jamais la communauté de la magie pensait exister. C'était des sorts formulé dans une langue étrange que jamais personne n'avait entendu. Mais les sorciers présents sentaient que ce langage semblait détenir en lui-même, dans ces mots qu'Harry formulait, toute la puissance de la magie. Comme si la magie elle-même s'exprimait au travers des lèvres du jeune homme.

Hermione, toujours présente sur les lieux, fut surprise du changement d'attitude du jeune Gryffondor. Il agissait d'une manière différente de la sienne, qui était pourtant bien propre à lui-même vu son comportement face aux autres sorciers, que ce soit les élèves, les professeurs ou ses parents. C'est comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Comme si quelque chose agissait à sa place. Puis comprenant que la situation venait de prendre un certain tournant, elle se rappela ce qu'elle devait faire et alors qu'elle se dirigea vers Zonko, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry lui avait donné, elle espéra qu'il garde son sang froid, du moins jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore ne le rejoigne...

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir évité de se retourner pour apaiser sa curiosité due à la magie phénoménal qu'Harry déployait et qui était visible par les ondes de lumière rouge et or dans le ciel, Hermione arriva à Zonko qui avait été déserté de ses occupants. Elle descendit à la cave et chercha la dalle couvrant le passage secret. Elle le trouva finalement et tandis qu'elle rejoignait le château, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry.  
'J'espère que tout se passe bien...'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Du côté d'Harry, les choses n'avaient pas du tout changé. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, la situation n'évoluait en rien. L'environnement était toujours le même. Il allait perdre patience quand la voix d'Epona retentit de la même manière de Trelawney, quelques instants plus tôt.  
"Lie ta lumière aux Ténèbres, mon fils. Retrouve ton unité d'origine."  
"Quoi? C'est vous? C'est réellement vous?"  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, et ne fit que répéter ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer quelques secondes plus tôt.  
"Répondez-moi bon sang!" Cria Harry frustré de cette situation difficile.  
Seul le silence lui répliqua, énervant au passage de plus en plus le jeune homme.  
"Dites-moi au moins où je suis?"  
"Dans ton esprit" Répondit-elle enfin.  
"Quoi?!"  
"Tu te trouves dans ton esprit. Dans ta colère et ta rage, tu t'es retrouvé dans tes derniers retranchements. Ta conscience s'est scindée mon fils. Ton inconscient, représenté par le côté sombre de l'Equilibre contrôle en ce moment même ce corps que tu habites, et il continuera tant que tu resteras dans cette dimension. Toi, représenté par le côté pur de l'Equilibre, te retrouve dans le fond de ton esprit. Tu dois redevenir entier. Tu dois rétablir l'équilibre qui a été détruit. Tu dois de nouveau contrôler et la Lumière et les Ténèbres!"  
Puis elle cessa de parler.  
"Mais comment?!" Lui cria-t-il.  
"Aspire-les en toi, sers-toi de ta Lumière."  
Puis Epona se tut, sa voix se retentissant en échos avant de disparaître.  
"Les aspirer?" Pensa tout haut Harry.

S'il était vraiment dans son esprit, il fallait qu'il agisse alors en pensée. Il s'assit, se calma puis, les yeux fermés, se concentra sur cette lumière qui émanait de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière s'étendit, se mélangeant aux noirceurs. Puis la Lumière et les Ténèbres se regroupèrent d'un seul coup, baignant ce lieu spirituel de lumière et de ténèbres. Puis, alors que la lumière émanant d'Harry quittait son corps pour se fondre avec les ténèbres, une forme humaine, réplique du jeune sorcier, apparut.

La lumière et les ténèbres ne faisant plus qu'un fondirent sur cette forme qui venait de faire son arrivée. Enfin, soudainement cette forme éclata et se dirigea rapidement vers Harry, se mélangeant avec lui. Dès lors, Harry Potter, conscience de l'élu du miroir, était de nouveau entier. Il perdit alors connaissance tandis qu'il reprenait les commandes de ce corps qu'il habitait lors de son séjour dans cette dimension.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hermione, quant à elle, venait d'émerger du passage de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Vu la situation à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait fait de son mieux pour se dépêcher afin de rejoindre le château. N'ayant vu personne dans les environs, elle retira la cape qu'elle fourra dans ses poches et courra de toutes ses forces vers le bureau du directeur. Certains furent surpris de la voir seule, pensant qu'elle était avec Harry à Pré-au-Lard mais la jeune fille n'y prêta guère attention. Finalement, elle arriva devant le bureau du directeur et aperçu le professeur Mac Gonagal en sortir.  
"Miss Granger? Que faites-vous donc ici, je pensais que vous étiez en la compagnie du jeune Potter à Pré-au-Lard?"  
"Il y a eu un problème professeur. Le village est attaqué par les Mangemorts!"  
"Comment?!"  
Le professeur Mac Gonagal entra alors dans le bureau de Dumbledore suivit de Hermione. La jeune fille fut surprise en apercevant les parents de Daniel et Harry, ainsi que Sirius Black.

"Minerva" fit Dumbledore "Y a t-il un problème pour que vous nous rejoigniez à nouveau?"  
"Albus, d'après Miss Granger, il y aurait une attaque des Mangemorts sur Pré-au-Lard!"  
L'expression sur le visage du directeur changea. Il en fut de même pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
"Comment?"  
Hermione décida d'intervenir.  
"C'est la vérité professeur! Les aurors sont en train de les combattre en duel depuis au moins 15 minutes. Harry m'a demandé de vous prévenir! Il est resté là bas et il est en train de combattre lui aussi!"  
"Comment?!" s'écria Lily. "Harry est..."  
"Mais quelque chose ne va pas! Les mangemorts ont failli tuer des villageois mais il les en a empêché. Depuis, c'est comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. D'ailleurs, il utilise de drôle de sortilèges qu'il lance dans une langue que je n'ai jamais entendue. Sans compter de l'aura qu'il dégage!!"  
"Je vois, je vais sur le terrain. Minerva, ordonnez aux élèves de retourner dans leur salle commune. Aucun ne doit sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Quant à Sirius et James, vous irez chercher les élèves qui ont réussi à s'enfuir du village. Lily, peux-tu aller prévenir Pompom. Elle risque d'avoir de la visite des élèves."  
"Attends, Albus. J'aimerais savoir Hermione, comment se fait il que tu ais réussi à arriver jusqu'ici aussi vite?" Demanda James.  
"C'est Harry. Il m'a parlé d'un passage secret dans Zonko reliant au château!"  
"Comment se fait-il qu'il le connaisse?" S'exclama Sirius.  
"Nous en reparlerons plus tard" fit Dumbledore. "Nous devons agir. Fumseck! Va t'en trouver ton homologue et dis-lui de rejoindre son maître. Harry risque d'avoir besoin de son aide. Puis va t'en prévenir les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Un peu de renfort ne nous fera pas de mal!"  
L'oiseau acquiesça et dans un buisson de flammes disparut.  
"Miss Granger" continua le vieux sorcier. "Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance pour que ce qui c'est dit dans cette pièce n'en sorte pas?"  
"Oui, professeur."  
"Très bien".Puis le directeur disparut, rejoignant Pré-au-Lard tandis que Sirius, Lily et James sortaient, laissant Mac Gonagal avec Hermione.  
"Miss Granger, suivez-moi. Nous allons prévenir vos camarades et les autres élèves."  
"Bien professeur."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

James et Sirius venaient de sortir du château sous la surprise des élèves présents dans les couloirs. Ils se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard.  
"Comment diable Harry connaît-il ce passage secret!" s'écria Sirius.  
"Qu'est ce que j'en sais! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions très proche... Tu sembles avoir oublié la manière dont nous l'avons traité Sirius. Tu as vu comment il se comportait avec nous quand il était avec Voldemort ; et tu vois comment il nous traite maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si les choses avaient changé! Et dieu seul sait à quel point je voudrais que ce soit le cas!"  
Il reprit après un court silence :  
"Nous en reparlerons avec lui après que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre veux tu?"  
Sur ces paroles, James se transforma en Cornedrue, suivit de près par Sirius qui se transforma en chien.  
Ils devaient récupérer les élèves pendant que Dumbledore s'occuperait de la situation avec les mangemorts!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dumbledore apparut à Pré-au-Lard auprès des aurors. Ces derniers furent visiblement soulagés de le voir. Le directeur allait leur poser des questions sur la situation quand il aperçut Harry, qui seul, tenait tête facilement aux Mangemorts. Il comprit en le voyant à l'oeuvre ce que voulait dire Hermione.

Le corps d'Harry, ainsi que l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il tenait à la main, baignait d'une lueur dorée parsemée d'éclairs rouges . Le jeune homme alternait des attaques à l'épée avec des attaques magiques d'une telle puissance que la Terre en tremblait. C'était de la magie à l'état pur.  
'Il semblerait que tu ne m'ais pas tout dis Harry' pensa le directeur.  
Il aperçut alors le Sirius de l'autre monde, sous sa forme de chien se diriger vers lui. Il semblait visiblement inquiet de ce qu'il se passait avec Harry. Dumbledore allait lui parler quand soudainement tout cessa. Les sorciers présent virent avec effarement l'aura autour du jeune sorcier disparaître avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, inconcient!

Personne n'eut le temps d'agir que les Mangemorts se précipitèrent vers le corps d'Harry, le soulevèrent puis s'éloignèrent du village. A ce moment là, tout le monde sortit de sa stupeur puis Patmol suivis des autres sorciers, s'élancèrent à leur suite.  
En vain.  
Les Mangemorts venaient de transplaner avec Harry Potter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dans le manoir de Voldemort, ce dernier se permit un sourire quand il entendit son serviteur lui affirmer qu'Harry Potter était enfin en leur possession et avait été déposé dans ses quartiers attitrés. Le serviteur allait continuer sur les phénomènes étranges qui s'étaient déroulés à Pré-au-Lard quand le Seigneur des Ténébres le coupa puis se leva et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les quartiers de son héritier. Quand il entra dans la chambre où un feu de cheminée avait été allumé, il s'approcha du lit où son héritier dormait d'un sommeil légèrement troublé. Un sortilège plus tard et Harry était immobilisé. Voldemort allait enfin savoir ce qui avait poussé son héritier à lui tourner le dos après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hé non, je ne suis pas morte! lol C'est sûr que cela fait un bail mais bon que voulez vous... Et je ne sais pas si cela va aller de mieux en mieux que c'est les vacances d'été. (hé oui même ici dans le nord on a du soleil lol). Mais je ferai en sorte de plancher sur les chapitres! Sinan je vous dirai quoi!

Sinon j'ai bel et bien l'intention de finir cette histoire! lol Même si je met beaucoup de temps pour cela! Ne vous en faites pas!

Mais je vais arrêter de blablater et je vais vous laisser déguster ce chapitre 10 que vous attendiez avec impatience...

Et pour ceux qui à la fin, aimerait en savoir plus sur la "disparition" et la "réapparition" dans la communauté sorcière de l'autre Harry, il faudra attendre dans les prochains chapitres mdr je n'ai pas l'intention de tous vous dévoiler d'un coup. Sinan où serais le suspens lol (dsl ma chère bêta lectrice mais il faudra attendre comme tous le monde lol et encore t'as le texte avant tout le monde mdr)

Ah oui pour ceux qui aurait remarqué, les premiers chapitres n'ont pas été corrigé. Ce qui est tout à fait normal si vous trouvez des fautes. (je sais je sais, je ne suis pas si parfaite que ça dans ce domaine lol)

Allez cette fois-ci, je me tais et je vous laisse à votre lecture!

**  
Chapitre 10** : **Captivité et Réminiscence  
**

Harry était allongé sur un lit quand il se réveilla. Encore à moitié endormi, il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce aux couleurs vert et argent. Les couleurs de Salazar Serpentard. A part le lit sur lequel il reposait, Harry aperçut un bureau, une armoire et une bibliothèque comprenant des grimoires. Tout lui semblait familier, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Et c'est dans ses souvenirs qu'il sut qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans le manoir de Voldemort. Là où son autre lui avait tout appris du Mage noir.  
'Si je suis ici, cela signifie que Voldemort a réussit à me capturer !' réalisa le jeune sorcier.  
Il entendit alors un sifflement.  
_"Le jeune héritier est réveillé. Je dois prévenir mon maître"  
_C'est alors que Harry remarqua le serpent de Jedusor, Nagini, sortir de la pièce à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Immobilisé par un sort, Harry ne pouvait bouger et donc agir. Il s'attarda alors à se remémorer les souvenirs d'enfances de l'autre Harry; ce que l'autre avait vécu avant sa venue dans ce monde... La cause de ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui...

Quelques années plus tôt...

_ C'était une journée ensoleillée. Le jeune Harry était dans sa chambre comme toujours. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il se trouvait toujours dans cette pièce. Personne ne lui prêtait attention. Même pas ses propres parents...  
Au dehors, il pouvait apercevoir son frère Daniel, le Survivant, jouer avec leur père sous le regard de leur mère. Il voulait les rejoindre pour jouer avec eux mais ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois le retenait : quand il avait voulu se joindre à eux, son père lui avait dit de s'en aller dans sa chambre sur un ton cassant, à la grande joie de Daniel...  
Il s'était passé la même chose lorsque James avait appris à voler à Daniel…  
Harry n'était pas le bienvenue dans le quotidien de la famille Potter..._  
C'était ces évènements qui avaient poussé l'autre Harry à s'isoler de sa famille.  
Mais ce fut lors de son dixième anniversaire que tout changea pour le pire...

Son père n'était pas le seul à agir de cette façon : sa mère également...  
Elle préparait et donnait le petit déjeuner à son jeune fils et non au plus vieux…  
C'était dans cet environnement que Harry avait grandi. Rejeté, ignoré de tous. Tout le monde se comportait ainsi envers lui.  
Au début, il pensait qu'un jour ses parents finiraient par l'aimer mais au fil du temps, il s'était fait à l'idée que jamais son rêve ne se réaliserait. Il avait alors craqué et pleuré silencieusement dans sa chambre tandis que les gens au dehors riaient aux éclats. Il avait alors appris à les détester, à les haïr...

_ Comme à l'habitude beaucoup de gens avait été invité. Mais contrairement aux années précédentes, tout le monde avait oublié Harry. Personne ne lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire, personne ne lui avait offert de cadeau. Ni ses parents, ni son parrain. Personne. Si tout ce monde était venu, c'était uniquement pour voir le Survivant Daniel Potter. Il n'y avait qu'un homme qui s'était dirigé vers lui et lui avait offert un cadeau, rendant un peu joyeux le jeune garçon. Mais Harry avait perdu sa soudaine jovialité quand cet homme lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'amener à son frère... Harry lui avait alors rendu le cadeau et était parti pleurer dans sa chambre après s'être jeté sur son lit._  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

C'est alors que sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, un sceau magique était apparu sous lui, causant un phénomène rare à se produire. Un sceau qui à l'époque ne signifiait rien. Ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Ce sceau était le sceau du miroir.  
Et ce phénomène qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu n'était autre que le fait que la magie blanche et la magie noire s'étaient séparées dans son corps. L'équilibre dont parlait Epona était encore présent car les deux forces étaient égales mais elles étaient devenues instables.  
Et alors que le sceau disparaissait, son corps s'était mis à briller d'une lueur dorée avec des éclairs rouges avant de s'effacer à son tour.

A la suite de l'attaque des Mangemorts sur Pré-au-Lard, une réunion pour tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix devait avoir lieu. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit depuis son retour mais cela n'empêchait pas les rumeurs de circuler. Ceux qui étaient présent lors de l'attaque ne purent s'empêcher de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Particulièrement au sujet de l'attitude de l'Héritier Harry Potter et de sa capture par les Mangemorts...  
James et Lily étaient inquiets. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à leur fils alors que tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre, vu qu'il était de nouveau à leur côté. D'ailleurs, le sujet de la réunion n'était autre qu'Harry.  
Tout le monde était dans la salle, en petits groupes, et chacun parlait des dernières nouvelles en attendant l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore.  
D'après ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce, les pensées étaient mitigées. Certaines personnes affirmaient qu'Harry allait encore changer de camps bien qu'il s'était battu contre les Mangemorts. D'autres s'inquiétaient pour lui vu qu'il avait trahi le Mage noir...  
"Après tout," disait un membre de l'Ordre. "Quand on est devenu Mangemort on l'est pour la vie. Surtout quelqu'un de haut placé comme Potter. Il est son Héritier, il ne faut pas l'oublier!!"  
"Peut-être," répondit un autre membre. "Mais il semblait avoir changé de camps. Il nous a aidé ne l'oublies pas. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
J'espère qu'il va bien. Après ce qu'il a fait contre Voldemort, cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ce dernier était en rage et se vengeait sur le jeune sorcier."  
Mais le sujet de discussion entre James et Sirius était d'une autre nature. Bien qu'ils fussent inquiets, ils ne pouvaient oublier un point important : Comment se faisait-il qu'Harry connaisse l'existence du passage de la sorcière borgne?  
Ce fut dans cette ambiance qu'arriva finalement Albus Dumbledore. Le silence s'installa quand Dumbledore se plaça devant tout le monde et ouvrit enfin la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Manoir de Voldemort

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici, à se remémorer un passé qui n'était pas le sien, tout comme il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient. La seule chose dont il se souvenait s'était déroulé dans son inconscient et même cela était flou... Il ferma les yeux. Quelque chose lui disait que ceci n'était qu'un répit car il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses qui pouvaient mettre en rage Voldemort. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Et l'homme qui pour lui était son pire cauchemar entra dans la pièce, suivit de son fidèle serpent Nagini.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha du lit sans bruit. Puis il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Harry, surpris, ouvrit les yeux pour l'apercevoir penché au dessus de lui.  
"Bien Fils, tu es réveillé."  
Harry ne pouvait ni bouger ni répondre vu qu'il était immobilisé, mais ce n'était ni l'apparition du Mage noir ni son comportement qui choqua Harry mais l'aura noir qu'il dégageait. Aura qu'il n'avait jamais vue autour du Mage noir. Que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans l'autre...  
"Certains de mes fidèles Mangemorts ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne t'achève pas suite à ta trahison. Car comme tu le sais, ceux qui me trahissent ne sont plus là pour le dire. Mais tu es mon héritier. Je te considère comme mon fils et il semble que quelque chose s'est passé. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que ton comportement depuis ta réapparition lors de l'attaque sur Poudlard m'a troublé. Car il me semble assez surprenant que tu aies changé si vite d'opinion en si peu de temps."  
Alors que Voldemort parlait, Harry put sentir la main du mage noir lui caresser la joue de la même manière que l'avait faite sa mère à l'infirmerie du château.  
"Mais ce qui m'inquiète dans tous cela, c'est que, non seulement tu connaisses ma véritable identité, mais tu connaisses également l'existence de mes précieux Horcruxes."  
Voldemort retira sa main du visage du jeune sorcier.  
"Il est temps, Harry, que tu répondes à mes questions."  
Sur ces mots, Voldemort leva le sortilège qu'il avait lancé sur le jeune homme à son arrivée.  
"Alors Harry. Vas-tu enfin me révéler ce que Dumbledore t'a promis?"  
"Rien. Absolument rien."  
A ces mots, Harry se replongea dans un autre souvenir : sa rentrée à Poudlard. Là où un avertissement avait été donné. Un avertissement qu'un garçon de 11 ans n'avait pu comprendre...  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Voldemort vit les yeux du garçon se voiler avant de se fermer et comprit alors que le jeune garçon était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Comme autrefois, le Mage Noir l'y laissa avant d'utiliser Legilimens sur le jeune homme mais rencontra un bouclier protégeant les souvenirs qu'Harry revivait.  
'Au moins, il n'a pas perdu la main' se permit de penser Voldemort.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_ Leur onzième anniversaire s'était déroulé exactement comme l'année précédente. La seule chose qui différenciait cette année des autres était que Dumbledore en personne leur donna également leur lettre pour Poudlard. Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait autour de Daniel, Harry était monté dans sa chambre sous le regard du directeur... 'Tout se préparait', pensait le vieil homme alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en jeu. Ce n'était plus le danger que représentait Voldemort mais un danger beaucoup plus grand pouvant affecter d'autres mondes. Evidemment, le directeur ne le savait pas... Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Harry avait un lien dans la prophétie. Un lien avec le Survivant. C'était pour cela que tout le monde l'ignorait, suite à sa demande. Et au fil des années, les gens s'y étaient habitués. Très peu savaient qu'ils venaient de s'en faire un ennemi...  
Durant ce temps là, Harry avait ouvert sa lettre et avait lu ce qui était demandé de lui. Bien qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais, il espérait se faire des amis... _

_  
La rentrée était vite arrivée et alors que Daniel saluait ses 'fans', Harry était monté immédiatement dans le train et s'était mis dans un compartiment vide. Durant le trajet où il était resté seul à contempler le paysage à travers la fenêtre, il avait pu entendre d'autres élèves se faufiler dans le couloir. Harry se doutait que c'était dû au fait que son frère se trouvait à bord du train... Après tout, Daniel était très célèbre dans la communauté de sorciers et Harry se doutait que les rumeurs allaient bon train entre les élèves et comme n'importe quelles personnes, les gens qui les écoutaient voulaient les vérifier... Il soupira. Son jeune frère aimait l'attention que les autres lui portaient. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Daniel avait pris la grosse tête. D'après ce qu'Harry connaissait du passé de son père, il semblait que Daniel ressemblait à James dans ses plus jeunes années. Il soupira de nouveau tandis que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un jeune garçon visiblement de son âge, un rouquin pour être exacte prénommé Ron Weasley. Dès que ce dernier avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas celui que les gens appelaient le Survivant, celui que visiblement il recherchait, il s'était excusé puis était sorti sans demander son reste, partant à la recherche de Daniel.  
Il avait rencontré d'autres personnes comme Weasley mais elles étaient reparties quand elles avaient remarqués qu'il n'était pas le Survivant. Puis il avait eu la visite de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, même quand il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le Survivant lui avait parlé quelques instants avant de s'en aller. Le reste du trajet, il n'avait pas été embêté. Sauf par cette jeune fille disant s'appeler Hermione Granger et recherchait Trevor, un animal appartenant à Neville Longdubat._

_  
Quand ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle, Harry comme tous les autres avait été surpris par la beauté des lieux. Il remarqua également ses parents à la table des Professeurs. Mais il se renferma quand il aperçut que la répartition commençait...  
Quand ce fut au tour de Daniel, il y eut une éruption de joie dans la salle sauf du côté des Serpentards...  
Avant que même le choixpeau ne touche sa tête, ce dernier l'envoya à Gryffondor. Harry put voir l'expression de joie sur le visage de ses parents et de Daniel...  
Puis ce fut à son tour. Ce fut alors le silence dans la salle. Il put d'ailleurs entendre quelques murmures sur son passage...  
'Le Survivant a un frère. Je ne le savais pas'  
'C'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent sauf pour les cheveux et les yeux'  
'Il ne doit pas être aussi puissant que son frère. Après tout ce dernier nous a débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui!'  
Alors qu'il s'assit sur le tabouret, sa vision fut plongée dans le noir quand le choixpeau tomba sur sa tête. Il entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.  
"Enfin celui que je désirais tant voir, Monsieur Potter."  
"Qui? Moi? Mais je ne suis rien, pas comme mon..."  
Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par le choixpeau.  
"Rien?! Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre qui tu es réellement. Mais je peux le voir, rien n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Bien que cela remonte à de nombreuses années évidemment."  
Harry n'y comprenait rien et pensait que le choixpeau avait perdu la tête!  
"Je n'ai pas perdu la tête!!" continua le choixpeau. "Tu verras plus tard, tu comprendras mes paroles! Bon, voyons ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Bien que le rôle que tu joues dans le maintien de l'Equilibre de notre monde soit important, je ne puis me permettre de me tromper dans ma répartition. Après tout, vous changez de maison à chaque fois que vous vous réincarnez, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans un autre... Si mes souvenirs sont exactes la dernière fois il s'agissait de la maison de Serpentard..."  
Le choixpeau se tut un instant et Harry put le sentir dans sa tête.  
"Je vois toujours les mêmes qualités dans ta tête. Le sens des responsabilités, le courage et ..."  
Le choixpeau se tut d'un coup.  
"Qui a t-il?"  
"Ceci n'était pas censé arriver!!" cria le choixpeau dans sa tête causant au jeune garçon de se raidir.  
Dans la salle tout était silencieux, personne ne comprenait pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Daniel disait aux autres Gryffondors que c'était parce que le choixpeau ne pouvait le placer nulle part, causant le rire d'autres élèves. Du côté de James et Lily, ils étaient inquiets. Surtout quand ils repensèrent à la prophétie faite avant la naissance des jumeaux et de la demande du directeur. Ce dernier avait également une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage, surtout quand il vit le jeune garçon se raidir.  
Cependant Harry se détendit quand il entendit le choixpeau de nouveau dans sa tête.  
"Ah ce n'est pas bon cela. Pas bon du tout!! La lumière et les ténèbres ne doivent pas être séparées. En aucun cas! C'est la règle dans tous les mondes! Dans le corps de l'Elu, Lumière et Ténèbres ne doivent faire qu'un! L'Equilibre n'est pas rompu mais un seul faux pas... Monsieur Potter, quelque soit vos actions je vous prie d'y réfléchir à deux fois et penser aux conséquences de vos actes. Je prie Epona pour qu'elle agisse le plus rapidement possible avant que tout soit trop tard. Seule la conscience de l'Elu du Miroir peut nous aider. Que son fils nous rejoigne le plus vite possible pour réparer ce qui a été défait!! Pour réparer l'âme du Serviteur de l'Elu de notre monde!!""  
"Euh de quoi parlez-vous?"  
Harry était perdu. Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque mais maintenant oui. Le choixpeau l'avait averti du danger prééminent qu'il courrait...  
"Monsieur Potter. Souvenez-vous de mes mots. Réfléchissez aux conséquences, à chaque décision que vous faites. Un jour vous comprendrez le rôle que vous jouez dans notre monde... En espérant que tout se passe bien pour vous, je pense qu'il serait mieux de vous envoyez à..."  
_"**GRYFFONDOR**" _cria tout haut le choixpeau.  
Le professeur MacGonagal lui retira le choixpeau et Harry sortit de la torpeur dont venait de le plonger le chapeau magique. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas que le choixpeau parla tout haut de nouveau.  
"Monsieur Potter." Harry se tourna vers le choixpeau écoutant ce qu'il avait encore à dire. "Je vous en prie. N'oubliez pas mes dernières paroles. Elles pourraient vous sauver la vie plus d'une fois!" Puis plus rien. MacGonagal regarda le directeur quelques instants avant de continuer la répartition tandis que Harry continuait de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors sous le regard de tous. Puis il s'y plaça au bout, seul, repensant aux mots qui venaient de lui être dit sans se rendre compte du regard inquiet que lui lançait le directeur et le regard furieux de Daniel. Ce dernier était jaloux que le choixpeau ait donné un quelconque conseil à son frère alors qu'il ne lui en avait fait aucun alors qu'il était le survivant!_

_  
_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Voldemort s'était assis près du lit, attendant que son héritier daigne sortir de ses pensées. Il avait encore pas mal de questions à lui poser! Il espérait qu'Harry ne ferait pas son difficile... Puis il se redressa quand il vit le jeune sorcier remuer.  
Les yeux d'Harry venaient de s'ouvrir à nouveau.  
"Bien Harry. Maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, vas-tu enfin me répondre?"  
"Je vous ai répondu et ma réponse est toujours la même : rien."  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa un instant le jeune sorcier, une expression illisible et indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
"Il fut un temps où tu me tutoyais et m'appelais Père, Harry."  
"Ce temps là est révolu."  
"C'est ce que nous verrons. Je t'ai entre mes mains, Harry. Je finirai bien par connaitre la vérité."  
L'interrogatoire continua de plus belle mais jamais Harry ne répondit comme le désirait Voldemort. Finalement ce dernier s'énerva.  
"Tu refuses de me le révéler Harry? Très bien. Je suppose que nous allons devoir en arriver à l'extrême. Je finirai bien par savoir tout ce que tu me caches!"  
Puis, furieux, il quitta la pièce après avoir ordonné à son serpent de rester auprès d'Harry pour le surveiller.  
Harry continua alors de se remémorer les souvenirs qui lui avaient été laissés, évitant ainsi de penser à ce que Voldemort pourrait bien lui faire pour avoir des réponses à ses questions...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_ Durant le début de sa scolarité, que ce soit avec les professeurs ou ses camarades, quelque soit la maison, Harry avait continué à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler à n'importe quel moment.  
Au début, Hermione l'avait défendue jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise que cela ne changerait rien, que les choses avaient toujours été comme cela et que ce n'était pas elle qui changerait cela. Il se rappelait encore maintenant de sa réaction...  
"Mais enfin, ce n'est pas normal! Tu es son frère bon sang! Et tu me dis que tout le monde est comme cela avec toi? Même tes propres parents!! Ils devraient avoir honte! Et bien tu sais quoi, moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Harry, tu peux me considérer comme ton amie! On va leur montrer, tu vas voir!"  
C'était à partir de ce jour là, qu'Hermione lui tenait compagnie. Comme pendant les cours. C'était la première personne qu'il pouvait appeler 'amie.'  
Evidemment, cela avait changé quand Daniel et son groupe avaient commencé à embêter la jeune fille. L'autre Harry s'était alors éloigné d'elle, disant que cela serait pour le mieux, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des ennuis par sa faute..._

La seule chose qu'Harry pouvait se réjouir, la seule chose à laquelle il prenait vraiment plaisir, c'était d'exceller dans les matières, mieux que son frère. D'ailleurs, il était le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal…  
Il faisait souvent office de bouc émissaire pour les farces de son frère, à la plus grande joie des autres. Il était humilié par sa propre famille. Et comme toujours, ses parents ne disaient rien. Harry pouvait voir le regard désolé d'Hermione et il la rassurait d'un léger sourire...

_  
_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Harry sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé et remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre...  
Il avait été transféré de ses quartiers dans l'un des cachots du manoir. Un cachot qui, en le détaillant, fit naître une certaine peur en lui. Quelque soit les plans qu'avait Voldemort, Harry savait qu'il n'en résulterait rien de bon pour lui...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_ Ce fut un matin qu'il fut abordé par des Serpentards. Drago Malefoy pour être exact. Harry en avait été surpris d'ailleurs. Les Potter et les Malefoy n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage... Mais il avait été encore plus surpris quand le jeune Serpentard s'était approché de lui en allié...  
"Et bien Potter, on voit que tu as quelques problèmes avec ton frère. Pas très amusant tout cela, n'est ce pas?"  
"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malefoy." s'entendit-il répondre.  
"Peut-être mais il est injuste que tu restes seul dans ce genre de situation surtout quand on peut voir la 'haine' que tu lui portes." continua Drago.  
"Et alors?"  
"Tu ne connais pas l'adage Potter? Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis!"  
"Es tu en train de me proposer ton amitié Malefoy?"  
"Peut-être, Potter!" répondit-il avant de s'en aller._

_  
Depuis ce jour et après quelques aides de la part des Serpentards, Harry était devenu ami avec Drago Malefoy, à la surprise de toutes les maisons et des Professeurs. Le jeune sorcier avait accepté la proposition du jeune Malefoy après s'être souvenu du conseil que lui avait laissé le choixpeau...  
__**'Réfléchissez aux conséquences, à chaque décision que vous faites**__.'  
Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa famille ne l'avait jamais accepté. Il n'allait pas refuser quelque soit la conséquence, quelque soit la chose dont parlait le choixpeau... Même si cela voulait dire de se joindre avec le fils d'un Mangemort... _

_  
_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cette salle de torture créée par le Mage Noir lui-même pour obtenir des renseignements de prisonniers non-coopératifs, à savoir des aurors ou encore des membres de l'Ordre. Visiblement, Voldemort voulait connaitre ce que son héritier lui cachait...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_ Lorsque tout le monde l'avait appris, Harry pouvait très bien se rappeler du visage de ses parents mais surtout celui de Daniel lorsque ce dernier avait voulu lui faire une mauvaise farce. Cela s'était passé lors du dîner dans la grande salle. Et Daniel et son groupe avaient eu la surprise d'avoir des représailles des Serpentards et un avertissement de Malefoy. Ce dernier disant de laisser Harry tranquille s'ils ne voulaient pas subir quelques revanches tordues..._

_  
A la suite, il en était advenu une guerre des maisons que Dumbledore avait calmée en prenant des dispositions plus que sévères comme détention et perte de 50 points s'il y avait lieu de bataille. Tout était redevenu normal environ 2 mois plus tard...  
Bien sûr, certaines personnes n'aimaient guère voir Harry se rapprocher des Serpentards comme ses parents et Dumbledore. Mais Harry s'en fichait car pour une fois dans sa vie, tout comme quand Hermione s'était autoproclamée son amie, il n'était plus seul.  
Cependant, posséder une amitié avec des Serpentards alors qu'il était Gryffondor ne plaisait pas à sa maison. Il avait dû protéger ses affaires et son lit pour éviter des problèmes avec son frère mais un avertissement du professeur MacGonagal avait réglé la question. La seule chose qui le désolait était de rompre son amitié envers Hermione mais il ne s'en voulait pas trop. Après tout, elle était devenue bonne amie avec Daniel..._

_  
_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Voldemort était entré dans la salle avec un Mangemort. Il avait ordonné à ce dernier de torturer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui parler... Harry était debout, des chaînes accrochées à ses bras le soutenant dans cette position.  
Et si les choses continuaient à se dérouler ainsi, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Le Mangemort qui prenait plaisir à le torturer sur les ordres de son maître n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter avant qu'Harry ne décide de parler. Harry ne sentait plus son corps ni les chaînes qui le maintenaient debout, la douleur étant trop forte. Ses forces le quittaient également étant donné la perte de sang due à ses nombreuses blessures qui couvraient dès à présent tout son corps. Essayant de ne pas crier sous la douleur, il mordit ses lèvres. Il ne prêta pas alors attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Voldemort venait de pénétrer dans la pièce suivit de son serpent et deux de ses fidèles Mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation qu'Harry avait fait subir à celui qu'elle considérait comme son maître et elle semblait contente qu'il paye, même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison...  
Harry sut que le Mage Noir était dans la pièce quand il le sentit soulever sa tête et entendit Nagini parler à son maître, ce dernier l'ignorant.  
'_Le jeune héritier est très faible, maître. N'y a t-il pas d'autres moyens?'  
_"Refuses-tu encore de me révéler ce que tu me caches, Fils?"  
Harry ne pouvait répondre, sentant le sang dans sa bouche qui coulait sur son menton mais il réussit tout de même à formuler une réponse.  
"Non"  
Voldemort le lâcha, laissant de nouveau tomber la tête du jeune sorcier avant de murmurer à son tortionnaire.  
"Continues. Je repasserai dans une heure!"  
Puis il sortit tandis qu'Harry se prépara à subir encore une heure de supplices...  
Si les choses continuaient ainsi, Harry savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Mais il était peu probable que Voldemort le laisse mourir avant qu'Harry ne lui ait révéler tout ce qu'il voulait entendre... Sauf en dernier recours...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix...

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'était passée sans incident majeur. Dumbledore leur avait confirmé ce qu'il s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard et comment Harry avait pu sauver une dizaine de personnes. Il n'appuya pas sur le fait qu'Harry ne semblait plus être lui-même quand il avait utilisé des sorts incroyablement puissants.  
Puis Lily lui avait demandé s'il avait des nouvelles sur Harry. Mais Dumbledore lui avait répondu que non, que pour l'instant Harry semblait être dans le manoir dans lequel se cachait Voldemort et qu'il en saurait davantage quand son espion serait de retour...

Tout le monde était dans l'ignorance de la condition d'Harry Potter. Personne ne savait ce qu'il subissait en ce moment même sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Manoir de Voldemort

Comme il l'avait dit, Voldemort était revenu une heure plus tard dans la pièce et il pouvait voir que son héritier avait triste allure, voguant entre conscience et inconscience... Mais encore le jeune sorcier refusa de parler. Bien que cela l'ennuya, le Mage Noir était fier de voir qu'il appliquait tout ce qu'il lui avait appris si jamais il venait à être capturé. Il était ironique qu'Harry s'en serve contre lui...  
Voyant l'état déplorable du jeune homme et désirant s'entretenir seul avec lui, Voldemort fit sortir les Mangemorts. Ce n'est que dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres interrogea de nouveau Harry.

Voyant que cela ne mènerait nulle part, qu'Harry ne lui dirait absolument rien, ne changerait pas d'avis et ne reviendrait pas à la place qui était la sienne, Voldemort décida d'en finir avec lui. Il fit entrer de nouveau ses Mangemorts et ordonna à l'un d'entre de continuer à le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il allait sortir de la pièce sans jeter un regard derrière lui quand il l'entendit parler.  
"S'il te plait... arrête..." murmura Harry épuisé et souffrant, en fourchelang, à la surprise de Voldemort et des Mangemorts présent dans la pièce. Le tortionnaire voulut continuer sa tâche, mais il fut balancé à travers la pièce quand le Mage noir leva simplement la main avant de s'approcher du jeune sorcier baignant dans son propre sang.  
Le jeune sorcier ne percevait plus son corps tant la douleur était insupportable. Il sentait le sang dans sa bouche et luttait pour rester conscient. Son esprit luttait contre l'inconscience quand il fut libéré de ses liens. Il flottait dans l'air quand il sombra dans les ténèbres...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_ C'était grâce à Malefoy qu'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Drago avait en effet parlé de son cas à son père Lucius qui l'avait rapporté à son maître. Ce dernier avait été surpris d'entendre qu'Harry ne s'entendait plus très bien avec ses parents et qu'il était très doué en magie. Beaucoup plus que son frère jumeau Daniel Potter. C'était d'ailleurs cette motivation qui avait poussé le Seigneur Voldemort à rencontrer ce jeune garçon.  
Voldemort avait été surpris mais ravi en voyant les capacités du jeune Harry. Surtout les Ténèbres qu'il semblait détenir en lui. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé d'entrainer le jeune sorcier lui-même et de le nommer son héritier. C'était à ce moment là que le jeune Harry Potter avait disparu de la communauté des Sorciers avant de réapparaitre en tant qu'Héritier du Mage noir, au grand damne de sa famille qui commençaient à comprendre ses erreurs..._

_  
_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Voldemort avait transporté Harry dans ses quartiers. Bien que le comportement du jeune homme l'exaspérait au plus haut point et qu'il désirait en finir, une partie de lui ne le voulait pas. Une partie de lui voyait Harry comme son propre fils. Quelqu'un qu'il chérissait...  
Harry dormait, l'air troublé, respirant bruyamment et avec difficulté tandis que Voldemort soignait ses blessures, ayant toujours la même pensée en tête.

'Harry parle le fourchelang...'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
_  
Son entrainement avec Voldemort l'avait endurci. Il avait tout appris sur la magie noire, sur la façon de combattre à mains nues ou encore avec une épée... Il était devenu une sorte de machine à tuer mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'attaquer à des enfants.  
Et c'était cet entrainement qui avait définitivement rompu l'équilibre, déjà instable, dans le corps du sorcier. La magie blanche ou selon le choixpeau magique la Lumière avait été aspirée par la magie noire ou encore les Ténébres. L'équilibre étant rompu dans le corps du Serviteur de l'élu, ce monde était voué à la destruction comme tous les autres vus qu'ils étaient reliés entre eux..._

_  
_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Car maintenant Harry savait, grâce à Epona, que dans chaque monde existait un corps pour l'Elu, habité par des serviteurs de l'Elu. Des réceptacles pour recevoir la conscience de l'Elu du miroir quand cette dernière décidait de se rendre dans un monde en particulier s'il était en danger... Et ces corps représentaient l'Equilibre de leur monde où ils se trouvaient. Si ces équilibres venaient à être détruits, le monde en question serait tout de suite en danger comme Epona l'avait expliqué auparavant... Pour éviter la destruction de toute la création par les dieux, les liens entre les mondes devaient exister. Et ces liens n'étaient autres que les corps de l'Elu, qui étaient sous la surveillance de la conscience de l'Elu à savoir notre Harry. Mais il ignorait toujours comment l'autre Harry avait réussit à l'invoquer... Et seule Epona avait la réponse à cette question!

Puis pour en revenir à ses souvenirs qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siens, Harry savait que c_e fut à ce moment là que la prophétie faite avant la naissance des jumeaux s'était mise en marche car l'être des Ténébres cité n'était autre que l'autre Harry. Tout ce qu'il manquait était la présence de l'Elu qui s'était concrétisé par sa venue dans ce monde par le biais du corps de l'autre Harry. Plus précisément dans le corps de l'être des Ténébres, obligeant l'équilibre à revenir grâce à sa Lumière. Sauvant ainsi tous les mondes. Il pouvait encore entendre la prophétie que Dumbledore lui avait révélé..._

**"Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténébres approche.**

**Né de ceux qui l'ont défié par trois fois.**

**Il sera né lorsque le septième mois mourra et il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténébres ignore et l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.**

**Mais tout ce jouera sur l'être des Ténébres!**

**Et l'équilibre reviendra quand l'élu sera."**

L'Equilibre était certes revenu, mais Harry n'était toujours pas sorti d'affaires car il était toujours entre les mains de Tom Jedusor... Et comme ce dernier semblait être lié à l'affaire, Harry ne pourrait retourner dans son monde que lorsqu'il se serait débarrassé de Voldemort comme l'avait suggéré son parrain. Le seul problème était que les Horcruxes du Mage noir existaient toujours dans ce monde... Mais inconsciemment, Harry Potter savait que quelque chose de plus important était en jeu... Mais quoi, cela il le saurait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait...


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur** :

Et voila! après je ne sais plus combien de temps voici le chapitre 11!! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour le publier et j'espère que vous n'en serez pas déçu! En tout cas, laissez vos commentaires ils sont toujours les bienvenues lol. Sinon j'ai également le regret de vous informer que le chapitre 12 ne sera pas publier avant quelques temps, mes examens approchant. Mais je peux vous assurer que je finirai bel et bien cette histoire. Voila pour les dernières news. Et savourer ce chapitre 11...

**Chapitre 11** : **Liberté!**

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'Harry était dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un mois de peur et d'inquiétude pour les Potter. Bon nombre avait peur que l'ancien Héritier du Mage Noir ne retourne de nouveau sa veste. Y compris Ron et Daniel. Ces derniers pensaient que c'était une stratégie pour obtenir des informations. Seule Hermione les contredisait.  
Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix eux aussi, savaient qu'Harry ne cédait pas. Ils ignoraient dans quel état il se trouvait. Seulement qu'il était blessé. Voldemort ne désirant pas qu'Harry ait toutes ses facultés pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Seul les mangemorts que Voldemort avait choisis pouvaient l'approcher. Et l'espion de l'Ordre, Severus Rogue, n'en faisait pas parti. D'après ce dernier, le comportement du jeune sorcier énervait le Mage Noir qui ne tirait rien de lui. Mais quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans la pièce dans laquelle il était retenu, Severus Rogue savait que cela n'était pas beau à voir vu le nombre de potions qu'il devait réaliser selon les ordres qu'il lui avait été donné...

A Poudlard, tout le monde pouvait voir le poids que cela jouait sur les Potter. Une seule allusion à Harry Potter changeait complètement leur humeur. Ils pouvaient être joyeux puis tristes. Sans compter les journalistes qui les ennuyaient avec leurs questions. Ils questionnaient beaucoup le Survivant mais après une discussion de James avec son fils, ce dernier refusait de répondre à leurs questions. Ainsi les journalistes ne savaient quasiment rien sur le sujet d'Harry Potter.

X.X.X.X

Ce fut à nouveau dans ses quartiers qu'Harry se réveilla de nouveau. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Ce que les Mangemorts lui avaient fait subir ne l'avait pas été sans traces. Son corps était affaibli et il avait du mal à sentir tout ses membres... Il savait qu'avoir parlé le fourchelang, le langage des serpents, avait éveillé l'intérêt et la curiosité chez Voldemort. C'était sans doute cela qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir le plus vite possible s'il voulait rester en vie et avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprenne la vérité sur son sujet. De plus, quelque chose clochait chez Jedusor, Harry ne savait pas quoi mais il sut que cela devait avoir un lien avec cette étrange aura que Voldemort émanait...

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il fut rejoint par Voldemort suivit de Nagini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le visage fermé et Harry détourna la tête du Mage Noir. Si ce dernier voulait parler, Harry le laisserait commencer.

_ "Je vois que tu vas mieux, Fils"

Harry ne répondit pas, trop fatigué par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

_ "Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Harry, que tu pouvais parler le fourchelang" constata t'il.

_ "Est-ce-que cela change quoi que ce soit?" répondit-il d'une voix faible.

_ "Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Harry. A ma connaissance, seul le "Survivant", fit Voldemort avec une pointe d'ironie, "pouvait le parler. Tu étais d'ailleurs jaloux qu'il ait la même capacité que moi. Ne te rappelles donc tu pas de cela?"

_ "..."

_ "Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant... J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Pendant une période de ma vie, tu as été mon fils et tu l'es toujours. Comme j'ai été ton père durant une période de ta vie... Cela ne s'oublie pas facilement. J'arriverai tôt ou tard à connaitre la vérité et ce jour-là, j'arriverai à te ramener à mes côtés. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses. Tu es mon fils, mon héritier. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ce droit sans me battre Harry. Maintenant reposes-toi, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard."

Harry regarda le Mage Noir sortir de la pièce tandis que Nagini rampa sur le lit pour rester à ses côtés. '_Le jeune héritier se porte mieux, je suis content' _murmura le serpent. Le jeune sorcier l'ignora.

Harry n'aimait pas se trouver en la présence du Mage Noir. Ce dernier possédait une aura noire qui le mettait mal à l'aise... Mais ce n'était pas le principal de ces soucis, Voldemort savait qu'il pouvait parler le Fourchelang alors que visiblement son autre lui ne le pouvait pas. A sa connaissance, seul Daniel Potter, le Survivant le pouvait. Harry resta allongé immobile, regardant le plafond. Il ne pouvait plus bouger sans que son corps ne lui fasse mal. Bien sûr il était guéri mais les heures interminables de torture n'avaient pas été sans conséquences. Il était affaibli et avait bien failli y passer. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il devait trouver un moyen pour quitter cet endroit et résoudre cette situation afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et finir cette guerre entre le Voldemort de son monde et lui...

X.X.X.X.X

Du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, une réunion avait été de nouveau organisée, et son objet était toujours le même : le cas d'Harry Potter.

Tous les membres avaient été réunis, ceux qui croyaient -ou non- en Harry. Car Severus Rogue avait ramené des nouvelles.

_ "Il semblerait qu'il y ait du changement au quartier général de Voldemort. Quoi qu'il fasse à Harry, il semblerait qu'il ait stoppé. Nous n'en savons pas d'avantage pour le moment mais Severus m'a confirmé qu'Harry a été ramené dans ses quartiers et Voldemort s'occupe de le soigner. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer dans la pièce où il était retenu dernièrement, cela a probablement sauvé la vie d'Harry" fit Albus Dumbledore.

_ "Vous voulez dire qu'Harry va bien?" demanda Lily, prête à s'effondrer en larme alors que James retenait son souffle tout en se préparant à rattraper sa femme si la réponse s'avérait négative.

_ "Je ne puis dire s'il est en forme ou non, mais il semble aller bien. Voldemort a ordonné Severus de faire plusieurs potions curative pour soigner les blessures d'Harry."

Lily se permit un léger sourire tandis que James relâcha un soupir de soulagement.

_ "Cependant" continua le vieil homme " nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Harry entre leurs mains."

_ "A quoi penses-tu Dumbledore?" fit Maugrey Fol Œil.

_ "Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'organiser une mission de sauvetage au manoir de Voldemort."

_ "Quoi!!" s'écria Minerva MacGonagal. "Ce serait du suicide Albus!! Il y aura plein de mangemorts sans compter Voldemort lui-même! Cela n'est pas à prendre à la légère!!"

_ "Je le sais Minerva, je le sais" répondit le directeur de Poudlard avec sérieux. "Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour faire sortir Harry du manoir. Il ne restera qu'à le trouver le plus vite possible avant les mangemorts et le ramener au QG"

_ "A quoi avez vous pensé? demanda James.

_ "Ceci, James, est un secret" lui répondit Albus Dumbledore, les yeux scintillant.

X.X.X.X.X

Harry dormait paisiblement avec Nagini toujours à ses côtés. Etrangement, la présence du serpent ne le dérangeait pas, bien que Nagini devait certainement partager une partie de l'âme de Voldemort...

Ce dernier rentra de nouveau dans la pièce. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que lui cachait Harry et cela le démangeait de ne pas savoir. Auparavant, il avait été très proche du jeune garçon. Quand ce dernier avait un souci -aussi minime soit il - Harry venait lui en parler. Et Voldemort l'avait toujours écouté, toujours conseillé. Il ne mentait pas quand il affirmait qu'il voyait Harry comme son propre fils. Dès à présent, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'Harry redevienne comme avant.

Et il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution pour y remédier. Afin de connaitre la vérité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait la chercher à sa source. Quelque soit les défenses que possédait Harry, Voldemort utiliserait le sort Legilimens, jusqu'à ce que le garçon cède...

Le sort Legilimens était considéré comme une agression de l'esprit mais Voldemort ne voyait pas d'autre solution...  
Il leva sa baguette et lança le sort sur un Harry toujours endormis.

Harry, quant à lui, dormait et était légèrement troublé par ses rêves. Il entendait une voix dans son esprit, qui lui répétait sans cesse la même phrase...

_**"Rappelle toi de Chaos, Élu du Miroir, il faut que tu te souviennes de Chaos..."**_

Et puis soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un dans son esprit. Une présence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pénétré son esprit...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard...

Dumbledore était à son bureau, Fumseck sur son perchoir. En face de lui s'y trouvait le phoenix d'Harry et Kreatur, l'Elf de maison du jeune sorcier.

_ "Je pense que je peux compter sur vous pour aider Harry. Il faut essayer de le sortir du manoir de Voldemort. De là, des membres de l'Ordre le retrouveront et le ramèneront au QG. Essayez de ne pas vous faire voir par eux, cela évitera des problèmes. Étant donné le lien que vous possédez tous les deux avec Harry, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes" fit Dumbledore.

_ "Le directeur peut compter sur nous" fit l'elf.

Puis ils disparurent, Fumseck dans un buisson de flammes et Kreatur en un claquement de doigts.

_ "J'espère que tout ira bien" murmura le directeur en les regardant disparaître hors de son bureau.

X.X.X.X.

Harry commençait à faiblir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne relâchait pas ses efforts. A peine Harry l'avait chassé de son esprit que Voldemort l'attaquait de nouveau.

Ils étaient tellement concentré l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas Fumseck et Kreatur arriver dans la pièce.

Kreatur réussit à s'occuper de Voldemort, le balançant à travers la pièce, brisant le sort de Legilimens. Fumseck, après avoir éloigné Nagini d'une attaque brutale, prit le bras d'Harry et disparut avec lui, tandis que Voldemort se relevait jetant un regard noir à l'Elf de maison. Ce dernier lança un dernier sort sur la maison avant de disparaître pour rejoindre Fumseck et son jeune maître avant qu'un sort de la mort ne l'atteigne. Ils avaient réussit à le faire sortir du manoir, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les secours. Le dernier sort qu'avait lancé Kreatur, était d'une simplicité et d'une ingéniosité sans pareil... Ce sort agirait sur ceux qui sortiraient du manoir pour transplaner : à leur arrivé, quelque soit le lieu, ils tomberaient immédiatement dans les pommes...

Des mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce après avoir entendu leur maître crier. Dès son entrée dans la chambre, Severus Rogue remarqua alors qu'Harry avait disparu et que Voldemort s'énervait, ce qui confirma alors ses pensées.

Harry Potter s'était enfui.

X.X.X.X.X

Kreatur réapparu dans la forêt entourant le manoir de Voldemort, à côté de Fumseck et Harry. Ce dernier était affaibli et pour le moment inconscient. Fumseck toucha la marque du phœnix qu'il avait fait à Harry sur son bras. Celle ci se mit à briller de mille feux et doucement les blessures que le jeune sorcier portait commencèrent à se soigner... Puis les deux créatures magiques restèrent à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Sans qu'Harry ne le sache encore, sa rencontre avec Voldemort marquait un tournant dans sa vie : les pouvoirs de l'Élu s'étaient réveillés en lui...

X.X.X.X.X

Du côté des Mangemorts, c'était la panique. Harry Potter s'était enfui et cela mettait leur maître hors de lui!

"J'étais à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'il me cachait! Il faut le retrouver coûte que coûte, est-ce bien clair!!" cria Voldemort à ses mangemorts qui partir à la suite du fugitif, sans s'attendre à subir le maléfice de Kreatur. Sans signes avant coureurs, les mangemorts tombèrent dans les pommes dès qu'ils transplanèrent.

Du côté de Rogue, dès que les ordres avaient été donnés, il était parti rejoindre immédiatement Dumbledore afin de lui annoncer qu'Harry Potter s'était échappé. Mais en arrivant au QG, comme tous les autres mangemorts, il tomba dans les pommes... Mais il fut réveillé par Madame Weasley qui avait lancé le sort "Enervate" sur lui. Puis comme le directeur se trouvait à Poudlard, il s'y dirigea. Il sortit plus tard du bureau du directeur perplexe. Dumbledore n'avait pas été surpris de la nouvelle.

'Comme si il s'y attendait' pensa Rogue, qui attendait au dehors le directeur. Ce dernier ayant décidé d'organiser une réunion de l'Ordre d'urgence, qui commencerait dans à peine 10 minutes au QG.

X.X.X.X.X

Harry avait été adossé contre un arbre grâce à Kreatur. Le jeune sorcier dormait mais il reçut la visite d'Epona dans son esprit. Son esprit portait par ailleurs quelques traces de son combat mental contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ "Mon fils, tu t'es bien défendu. Tu commences également à te rappeler de qui tu es réellement. Tu commences à récupérer le savoir de tous les mondes. Tu finiras bientôt par tout savoir de nouveau. Evidemment cela risque de prendre du temps. Mais tu as réussi à m'appeler. C'est déjà un exploit."

_ "Je vous ai appelée?"

Epona acquiesça.

_ 'Il semble que tu es prêt à rencontrer certaines personnes, mon fils."

Et avec ses mots, elle se transporta avec le jeune homme dans le monde spirituel, devant le Miroir des Dimensions. Et Harry eut la surprise d'apercevoir l'autre Harry. Ce dernier, contrairement à Harry, était attaché par des chaînes au Miroir des Dimensions. Il était affaibli, blessé et couvert de sang. Harry regarda ses yeux qui étaient d'un vert pâle et non de la même couleur de ses propres yeux. D'une certaine manière, Harry sut que l'âme de l'autre Harry était en train de se faire purifier, pour rétablir définitivement l'équilibre quand il reprendrait sa place dans son propre corps. Car il se souvenait que c'était de la faute de Voldemort qui avait détruit l'équilibre de ce monde causant des perturbations dans l'Équilibre de tous les mondes. D'où sa venue ici. Bien qu'il ne fut pas venu de son propre chef. Et Harry sut en voyant sa contrepartie que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait bel et bien amené ici.

Harry sut également, instinctivement, que ce savoir venait de son existence en tant que Conscience de l'élu du miroir. Il savait également que le corps de l'autre Harry et l'âme de ce dernier, étaient connus sous le nom de Serviteur de l'Élu. L'autre Harry était tout simplement le serviteur dans ce monde. Il représentait l'équilibre dans le monde où il habitait. Si jamais la Conscience de l'élu venait à venir dans ce monde, ce serait en prenant possession du corps du serviteur. Ce qui s'était passé, vu qu'il se trouvait ici.

L'autre Harry, quant à lui, le regardait intensément, avant de lui faire partager ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour où Harry avait été amené en ce monde...

~ Jour-même de l'arrivée d'Harry en ce monde ~

_Cette nuit-là, l'autre Harry, qui était encore Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se préparait à une rafle sur un village de moldu avec une trentaine de mangemorts dirigés par Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était la quatrième rafle auquel Harry participait._

_Comme son père le lui avait demandé, il en avait profité pour faire de gros dégâts. Ils avaient eu la surprise d'être rejoint par l'Ordre du Phoenix, mettant ainsi un peu de piquant au combat. Voldemort ignorait comment l'Ordre savait quand les mangemorts allaient attaquer. Harry lui pensait qu'il devait y avoir un espion dans ses rangs. Bref, l'Ordre venait toujours gâcher ses plans._

_Cependant, cette nuit là, les mangemorts eurent du mal à battre en retrait. Et Harry eut la joie d'y apercevoir sa 'mère et son père biologique'. Ses parents qui l'avaient ignoré, causant son changement de camps et sa vision de Voldemort en père qu'il n'avait jamais eu..._

_Il les laissa voir la douleur qu'ils avaient causée, la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait envers eux. Des sentiments visibles sur son visage et contenus dans ses yeux._

_Puis il les avait laissé se battre contre d'autres mangemorts, s'éloignant d'eux avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite._

_Mais tout changea en lui, remettant en cause ce qu'il faisait, quand il tua un jeune enfant. D'habitude, il ne les tuait jamais... Il les sauvait quand il le pouvait... Voyant le monstre qu'il était devenu, il s'enfuit de la scène et se dirigea vers la forêt avoisinante où il perdit le contrôle de sa rage dans un tourbillon de magie pure, rouge et or. Puis il s'effondra, agenouillé au sol et pleura. Il ne remarqua donc pas un sceau apparaître et une jeune femme encapuchonnée en sortir. Celle-ci, qui n'était autre qu'Epona, se dirigea vers le jeune garçon et lui parla._

__ "Regrettes-tu ce que tu es devenu?"_

_L'autre Harry ne répondit pas mais acquiesça de la tête._

__ "Je suis devenu un monstre" murmura t'il._

__ "Veux-tu réparer tes erreurs si cela était possible?"_

__ "Je le ferai mais c'est impossible..."_

__ "Vraiment? On ne peut pas changer le passé, jeune Harry, mais on peut toujours changer le futur. Si tu veux changer ce que tu es devenu, si tu veux redevenir pur, tu dois jeter le rituel du Miroir. Inconsciemment, tu as compris que ce que tu faisais n'était pas dans la logique des choses. Tu es un des nombreux serviteurs de la Conscience de l'Élu du Miroir. Tu sais de quoi je parle au fond de toi. Tu sais quel est l'enjeu : l'équilibre que tu représentes a été brisé par ce que tu as vécu. Si tu veux sauver ce qui t'es cher, si tu veux sauver ce monde, si tu veux sauver tout les mondes, alors tu dois jeter le rituel du Miroir. Pour qu'un autre prenne ta place pendant que tu purifies ton âme."_

__ "Ce rituel" fit l'autre Harry "me liera au Miroir et appellera la Conscience de l'Élu à prendre à ma place..." récita t'il, le savoir de ce qu'il représentait enfin dans son esprit._

__ Je comprends à présent, ce que le choixpeau voulait dire ce jour là" dit Harry en se souvenant de sa répartition..._

_"Cela en vaut la peine n'est ce pas?" finit il en un murmure avant d'acquiescer répondant ainsi à sa propre question._

_Il savait que cela ne serait pas de tout repos. Il lança donc le rituel, les phrases qu'Harry avait entendues lors de sa venue en ce monde :_

**" Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi... Je m'en remets à toi... J'abandonne volontairement mon corps et mon âme. Puis-je être pardonné pour mes péchés... J'en appelle à toi, Élu de l'autre côté du miroir. Mon corps et mes souvenirs ainsi que mes capacités et ma magie sont tiennes..."**

_Puis le sceau du miroir était apparut sous ses pieds, et son corps tomba au sol dénué d'âme, tandis qu'Epona disparut avec l'âme de l'autre Harry rejoindre le monde spirituel. Là, il fut attaché au Miroir, ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui, commençant ainsi la purification. Au même moment, la Conscience de l'Élu du Miroir passa à travers le Miroir des Dimensions pour rejoindre le corps vacant dans la forêt du serviteur de la Conscience de l'Élu, faisant ainsi sien ce corps qui pouvait contenir son âme et ses pouvoirs d'Élu..._

_Pendant ce temps, l'autre Harry ressentit la peine et la douleur de ses victimes, tout comme il sentit son âme se purifier des impuretés qu'il avait reçu lors de son enseignement avec Voldemort et des gens qu'il avait tué... _

*~*

Puis ce souvenir s'effaça de son esprit, laissant Harry de nouveau devant le Miroir avec Epona et l'autre Harry. Ce dernier finalement lui parla.

_ " Je sais que mes actions sont impardonnables, je sais que tu n'as pas du vivre des vacances en prenant ma place mais je..."

Harry le coupa, prenant la parole.

_ " Tu y as été poussé. Tes parents, Voldemort... Et quelque chose me dit que cela était voulu. Tu as compris tes erreurs, et tu es revenu sur le droit chemin... Si tu tiens tant à être pardonné, alors tu devras le demander aux bonnes personnes. Dès que ta purification sera finie, dès que je me serai occupé de Voldemort, tu reprendras ta place et je retournerai dans mon monde. Dès lors, tu choisiras la route à prendre."

L'autre Harry acquiesça la tête, acceptant les mots d'Harry. Puis il disparut de nouveau rejoignant encore le Miroir, laissant Harry seul avec Epona. Il se tourna vers elle quand elle s'adressa à lui.

_ "Il était nécessaire que tu le vois. Son refus de se faire pardonner un jour empêchait sa pleine purification. Tu as apaisé son âme, mon fils, et cela lui sera bénéfique."

_ "Je comprends"

_ "Bien. Il est temps de nous quitter à présent."

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry l'en empêcha.

_ "Une dernière chose" fit Harry, "Qui est Chaos?"

Epona se tourna subitement dans sa direction tout en étant sérieuse.

_ "Te souviens-tu de lui?"

_ "Pas personnellement. Je devrais?"

_ "Oui, mon fils.'' Elle soupira. "Chaos est un être issu de l'union entre la magie blanche et la magie noire dans le monde spirituel. Il est la cause de tout ceci, il a failli détruire la création du Dieu de l'espace temps, a failli détruire le monde créé et tout ce qu'il contenait. Dans sa colère, le dieu de l'espace-temps créa plusieurs mondes parallèles involontairement. Ce qui a aboutit à ta création et celle du Miroir. Je t'en avais parlé tu te souviens?"

Il acquiesça de la tête.

"Sa principale occupation était de tout détruire, un moment il contrôlait certaines personnes dont la capacité magique était immense. Il se servait d'eux comme des pantins. Il n'était visible que par l'aura noire que les gens qu'il possédait émanaient. Pour lui, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle Chaos... Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a été banni dans une autre dimension par le dieu de l'espace temps avant que tout ne soit détruit. Dans une dimension dénuée de toute existence."

_ "Une aura noire..." répéta Harry en se souvenant de l'aura noire que dégageait Voldemort.

_ "Pourquoi me demande tu cela? Penses tu qu'il a un lien avec ce qu'il se passe entre les 3 mondes concernés?"

_ "Je l'ignore." Fit-il bien qu'il pensait que ce Chaos était peut être la cause de tout ceci...

_ "Je vois. Si tu as un problème, tu sais où me trouver. Tu as réussi à m'appeler une fois. Tu sauras le refaire. Repars maintenant."

Puis elle disparut.

Harry lui regarda les alentours qui semblaient à présent familier puis laissa son regard s'arrêter sur le miroir. Tout reposait sur ce Miroir qui reliait tout les mondes en son sein. Puis il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange dans le miroir et compris qu'il voyait ce qu'il se passait dans son monde. Celui où il avait grandi...

Il entendit ses amis à son chevet, espérant qu'il se réveille bientôt car ils ont besoin de lui. Harry voulait les rejoindre mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il devait d'abord finir ce qu'il avait à faire dans ce monde.

Peiné, il ferma les yeux et au moment où il faillit repartir du monde astral où se trouvait la dimension du Miroir, Harry fut rattrapé par une entité obscure qui le ramena devant le miroir avant de le tenir dans ses bras.

Un léger rire résonna dans ses oreilles quand il essaya de se libérer.

_ "Je vois que les choses n'ont pas changé Conscience de l'Élu du Miroir!"

Harry fut relâché et en se retournant il eut le choc de sa vie.

Devant lui, tout de noire vêtue, se trouvait une entité que le jeune sorcier reconnut immédiatement. C'était la forme humaine que prenait la Magie Noire. Harry pouvait sentir du plus profond de lui-même la puissance maléfique que l'entité dégageait.

Mais le plus surprenant était la ressemblance avec son père, James Potter... C'était son portrait craché avec, comme seule différence, des yeux obscures...

_ "Eh bien quoi, surpris de me voir?"

_ "Papa...?" murmura légèrement Harry.

L'entité de la Magie Noire rigola, puis sourit doucement à Harry.

_ "Pas vraiment, seulement dans le monde des mortels j'ai bien peur... Mais étant donné la situation, ce qui t'es arrivé..."

_ "De quoi parles-tu?"

_ "Tu n'as pas encore récupéré toute ta mémoire. Dès que ce sera le cas, tu comprendras... Pour l'instant, laisse moi donc t'éclairer un peu..."

Harry le regarda d'un œil étrange, quelque chose présent en lui, disait de se méfier. Il regarda, surpris, quand soudainement l'expression du visage de l'entité changea en air renfrogné, au moment même où il s'apprêtait à parler. Puis une entité lumineuse apparut, prenant l'aspect d'une femme, vêtue de blanc. La forme humaine de la Magie Blanche se tenait devant Harry et ce dernier remarqua la ressemblance avec sa mère, Lily Potter. Les seules différences étaient la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux qui étaient blanc comme la neige...

_ "Que fais tu ici, Magie Noire?"

_ "Je venais rendre visite à la Conscience de l'Élu, Magie Blanche. Cela te pose-t'il un problème?" fit-il d'une voix non dénuée de sarcasme.

_ "Oui! Il ne souvient plus de beaucoup de chose! Tu ne dois pas l'influencer!! Pas tant qu'il n'a pas récupérer **toute** sa mémoire!!!"

_ "Je me moque de cela. Tu dois bien le savoir depuis le temps!! C'est pour cela que nous sommes pas en si bon terme depuis le début des temps Magie Blanche!!"

_ "Evidemment! Un idiot reste toujours un idiot!! Nous devons partir immédiatement"

_ "Je refuse! J'y suis, j'y reste! Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher!!"

_ "Rah" cria la Magie Blanche en désespoir de cause avant d'attaquer la Magie Noire.

Ils combattirent un instant rendant muet Harry devant l'immense énergie magique déployée par les deux entités. Finalement la Magie Noire réussit à immobiliser la magie blanche au sol de tout son poids.

_ "Pourtant tu sais que je ne dois pas t'approcher, tu sais comment je deviens. Cela va faire 17 ans mais je te désire toujours autant" fit-il avant d'enfouir sa tête contre celle de la Magie Blanche avant qu'il ne se relève et la maintienne dans ses bras. Puis il porta son attention sur Harry.

_ "Je suppose qu'Epona t'a parlé de nous? Que nous sommes la raison de la création de ce Miroir et du sort qui me lie à la Magie Blanche malgré notre haine réciproque? Nous nous désirons mutuellement malgré la haine que nous portons envers l'autre. Et depuis...cet incident avec Chaos il y a si longtemps" La Magie Noire grimaça. " Nous avons une sorte de dette envers les dieux : ce lien qui nous lie à toi..."

Harry retenait son souffle.

_" Dès que tu décides de rejoindre le monde des mortels" continua la Magie Noire, "La Magie Blanche et moi-même, nous nous y réincarnons dans nos formes humaines respectives. Après que avoir créé les serviteurs de l'Elu, des corps pouvant te recevoir et que tu pourrais contrôler si tu venais à changer de monde, nous repartons dans le monde spirituel dès que tu nais et que tu rejoins ce monde, mais le sort qui me lie à la Magie Blanche... Plus le temps passe, plus il nous est difficile de nous...contrôler. Car nous ne pouvons plus, pas avec ce qui c'est passé avec Chaos. Sinon un autre être verrait le jour..."

_ "Pourquoi euh ne possédez-vous pas vos formes humaines?" demanda Harry.

_ "C'est impossible" répondit la Magie Blanche d'une voix atone. " Nous ne pouvons pas briser les règles. Nous pouvons nous réincarner que lorsque tu le veux. Dès que tu nais et que les autres ont été créés, nous ne pouvons plus y retourner avant la fois suivante. C'est le Dieu de la création qui nous l'a interdit... Une sorte de punition pour les dégâts que nous avons causés..."

_ "Et avec un sort de protection?" fit Harry qui devenait tout rouge. Il ne voulait pas parler de leur vie de couple...

_ "J'ai bien peur...que nous n'y ayons pas pensé" fit la Magie Noire. "Eh bien, nous nous reverrons soit en sûr !"

Puis sur ces mots, la Magie Noire disparut avec la Magie Blanche après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry resta un instant bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, comme plus rien ne le retenait ici, il disparut, rejoignant alors le corps qu'il habitait en ce moment...

X.X.X.X.X

A peine fut-il réveillé, qu'Harry se leva avec difficulté. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt, contre un arbre, entouré de Fumseck et Kreatur. Ce fut son Elf de maison qui lui raconta les derniers évènements.

_ "Donc vous m'avez aidé à m'enfuir" murmura Harry d'une voix faible.

_ "Oui et Fumseck a aidé le jeune maître" fit Kreatur en montrant la marque du phœnix qui brillait d'une lumière rouge et or sur son bras.

'Il est rassurant' pensa Harry 'de savoir que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se sont finalement lancés dans une mission de sauvetage'

Harry fut aidé par la magie de Kreatur pour avancer, Fumseck ouvrant le chemin, l'éclairant légèrement avec les flammes qu'il produisait avec ses ailes.

Il faisait nuit mais la lueur des ailes de Fumseck permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Mais il se sentait faiblir. Il espérait que l'Ordre le retrouve bientôt. Il ne voulait surement pas retourner au manoir du Seigneur des Ténébres...

Il fut rejoint plus tard par son père et Sirius. Quand ces derniers approchèrent, Fumseck et Kreatur disparurent avant d'être vu, comme l'avait demandé Dumbledore. Harry qui n'était plus soutenu par Kreatur, sentit son corps s'effondrer avant d'être rattrapé par son père. Harry sombra alors dans les ténèbres.

X.X.X.X.X

James était sous sa forme de cerf quand il traversa, avec Sirius, le domaine où se cachaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son armée de Mangemorts. La forêt entourant le manoir était dense mais pouvait offrir de nombreux avantages.

Il aperçut finalement Harry. Depuis que Rogue avait prévenu l'Ordre qu'Harry s'était échappé et se trouvait encore dans la forêt, des membres de l'Ordre, pouvant se transformer en animagus, s'étaient portés volontaires. James était parti sur le champs avec Sirius, ne prenant pas le temps d'écouter les dernières informations que Rogue avait pu ramener. Après tout, il pouvait toujours les entendre plus tard, quand il serait de retour avec son fils.

Il se transforma de nouveau, reprenant sa forme humaine et rattrapa de justesse le jeune homme qui venait de s'effondrer.

_ "Harry" murmura James en voyant son fils. Il fut surpris de l'état de son fils mais cela l'encouragea à se dépêcher. Le prenant sur son dos et avec Sirius sur les talons, James se dirigea hors de la forêt et retourna dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix après avoir lancé un signal aux autres pour leur dire qu'il avait trouvé Harry.

Là, il put enfin voir à la lumière, les quelques blessures restantes que portait Harry et vit également avec effroi que le jeune homme était couvert de sang séché. James se dépêcha, avec le chien noir de Harry à sa suite, de rejoindre Pompom qui prit immédiatement en charge le jeune sorcier.

Sirius, appelé Snuffle sous sa forme de chien, se cachait au quartier général après que Dumbledore l'y avait déposé avec ordre de ne pas quitter la maison -un ordre que Sirius détestait par dessus tout, que ce soit dans ce monde-ci ou le sien- sous sa forme d'animagus et il avait attendu avec impatience le retour de son filleul... Il fut inquiet quand il le vit inerte dans les bras de James, couvert de sang et les suivit quand James rejoignit madame Pomfresh.

Le verdict de l'infirmière rassura les personnes présentes autour de lui, y compris James et Snuffle. Harry portait quelques blessures minimes mais les plus grosses avaient été soignées récemment. Le jeune sorcier serait extrêmement affaibli dans les jours à suivre mais il était hors de danger...

X.X.X.X.X

La première nuit d'Harry au Quartier Général de l'Ordre ne se déroula pas si bien que cela. Il eut encore une discussion avec Epona. Celle- ci l'informa que Chaos n'était plus prisonnier de la dimension où il avait été enfermé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Chaos avait réussit à s'enfuir. Et comme Harry le soupçonnait, il devait être la cause des perturbations constatées. Par la suite, il fit un cauchemar. Bien qu'il savait que cela n'en était pas vraiment un. Il avait rêvé du Voldemort de son monde, où le Mage Noir était prisonnier de son propre esprit et ne pouvait s'enfuir. Pas temps qu'Harry serait de retour avec le morceau d'âme qu'il possédait du Mage Noir. Puis cela avait dérivé sur le Voldemort de ce monde. Ce dernier furieux qu'Harry soit de nouveau entre les mains de Dumbledore et furieux que ses mangemorts aient été berné par un Elf de maison... Le jeune sorcier fut réveillé par son parrain qui avait repris forme humaine.

_ « Harry. Il faut qu'on parle. »

_ « Sirius ? »

_ « Dieu soit loué tu es en vie. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

_ « Je suis désolé Sirius… »

_ « Y'a intérêt ! Je suis ton parrain et suis censé prendre soin de toi ! James et Lily auront ma tête si jamais il t'arriverait quelque chose ! »

_ « Mais Sirius… »

_ « Pas de mais qui tienne Harry, je… »

_ « Sirius. Tu es mort. » Coupa Harry. « Comment pourraient-ils avoir ta tête ? »

Sirius eut l'air surpris quelques instants avant de se ressaisir.

_ « Peut-être » repris Sirius lentement. «Mais dans le monde des morts, ils pourraient très bien le faire » finit il en frissonnant. « Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

_ « Hein ? »

_ « Ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne sois enlevé ? »

_ « Et bien… »

Harry allait parler quand Sirius l'arrêta d'une main sur la bouche puis sans attendre et sous le regard incrédule de son filleul, se transforma en chien. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et James, Lily et l'autre Sirius entrèrent dans la pièce.

Alors que l'autre Sirius avait une mine sombre, Lily et James avaient un visage ravi et apaisé.

_ « Harry, on est si content que tu nous sois revenu sain et sauf… » Murmura sa mère.

Harry, toujours surpris reprit ses esprits.  
_ « Euh oui… Moi aussi… »

_ « Vraiment ? » fit Sirius sarcastique, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part de James. Puis ce dernier tourna son attention sur Harry et lui sourit.

_ «Tu récupères, c'est bien… » Murmura t'il à son fils en s'approchant de lui.

_ « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Il est tard et… »

_ « Il y a eu une réunion qui vient de se finir et on a décidé de venir te voir… »

_ « En faite, il n'y a pas que cela » coupa Sirius qui visiblement s'énervait.

_ « Sirius… » Fit Lily d'une voix sous entendant des représailles s'il ne calmait pas le ton de sa voix.

Sirius l'ignora et se pencha sur Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ « Comment connais-tu l'existence du passage de la sorcière Borgne ? » demanda t-il d'un air agressif.

_ « Sirius ! »cria James.

_ « Arrête ce cirque James, il ne le mérite pas et… »

_ « Tu crois peut être que tu mérites que je te réponde ? » fit Harry lentement. « Que je sache, je ne suis pas le seul à posséder des secrets. Alors comment je connais ce passage ne concerne que moi. »

_ « Espèce de petit… Je ne suis pas un pion de Voldemort moi ! »

Harry se crispa et ses parents le remarquèrent.

_ « Sirius arrête !! »cria Lily

Harry ne répondit pas à Sirius mais détourna la tête. James posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils mais ce dernier s'écarta en bougeant son épaule. Puis Harry répondit d'une voix glaciale.

_ « Qu'est-ce que la connaissance d'un passage secret comparé à tous vos secrets… Car vous aussi vous m'avez caché certaines choses. »

_ « Harry… » Murmura James

Le jeune sorcier, baguette à la main qu'il avait pris sur la table de chevet, lança le sort Expecto Patronum et le cerf, Cornedrue, fit son apparition.

_ « Et cela Papa ? » Fit Harry avec ironie en regardant son père, « N'est-ce pas un secret que tu me caches ? »

_ « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry… » Fit James se sentant coupable en observant le cerf disparaître.

_ « Vraiment Papa ? Tu peux garder tes excuses. Pourquoi devrais-je tout vous dévoiler alors que vous ne le faites pas vous-même… J'ai grandi sans vous, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de vous. » Fit Harry avant de se coucher sous les couvertures évitant de se perdre dans les yeux larmoyants de sa mère et le regard désespéré de son père.

_ « Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec vous. Sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Sirius sortit sans attendre tandis que Lily se mordit les lèvres essayant de ne pas s'effondrer en larmes alors que James, un air de désolation sur le visage, l'entraina hors de la pièce.

Ce fut dès que tout le monde fut sorti que son véritable parrain repris forme humaine.

_ « Est-ce que c'était nécessaire Harry ? » fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

_ « Ce ne sont pas mes parents Sirius… »

_ « Peut-être Harry mais tu as la chance de pouvoir les connaître et… »

_ « Je ne veux pas m'attacher Sirius. C'est aussi simple que cela. Je ne veux pas en souffrir le moment où je devrais partir. »

_ « Et quand tu seras parti Harry. Ne vas-tu pas le regretter ? »

Il eut un silence en guise de réponse. Soupirant, Sirius se retransforma en Snuffle et s'endormit. Harry pensa à ce que venait de lui dire Sirius avant d'abandonner et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée… La porte s'ouvrit plus tard sur la silhouette de James Potter. Ce dernier observait, avec regret et tristesse, Harry dormir paisiblement d'un sommeil non troublé, que se soit par sa présence ou ses cauchemars. Le sorcier voulait retrouver son fils. Le petit garçon qu'il avait perdu. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu mais surtout il désirait se faire pardonner un jour et enfin avoir la famille qu'il avait toujours désirée avec Lily.  
Il regarda encore quelques instants son fils et dévia ensuite son regard sur Snuffle pour y apercevoir de nouveau la ressemblance avec Patmol. Puis il sortit de la pièce…

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin encore groggy et évita de repenser à ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment. Tout était terminé. Il était de retour au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix et non avec Voldemort et ses séances de torture. Il s'assit lentement et s'étira. Il porta son attention sur son parrain qui dormait encore en ronflant. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur quand Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

_ « Je vois que tu es réveillé Harry. »

_ « Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Le concerné lui répondit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
_ « Je suppose que tu as bien récupéré ? »

_ « Oui Professeur. »

_ « C'est bien. Je vois que Sirius dors d'un sommeil lourd…Il ne change pas vraiment du nôtre… »

Harry ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ « Je suis au courant de ta discussion avec tes parents et Sirius hier soir. Et tes parents en sont vraiment attristés et en colère contre Sirius. D'un certain point de vue cela peut se comprendre…

_ « … »

_ « Tu devrais leur parler Harry. Cela apaisera la tension entre eux et toi. Celui que tu représentes l'aurait certainement fait. »

_ « Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas et… »

_ « Il est vrai que tu risques d'en souffrir Harry. Te rapprocher d'eux alors qu'ils ne sont que des étrangers pour toi dans ton monde… Mais peux-tu m'assurer que tu ne le regretteras pas lorsque tu seras de retour chez toi ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas. Sirius m'a dit la même chose mais… »

_ « Je ne te demande pas de leur pardonner leur action passée tout de suite, Harry mais de leur parler. »

_ « Je comprends. J'essayerai Professeur mais je ne vous promets rien. »

_ « Cela me convient ! Maintenant que ce sujet est clos, passons au suivant, pour lequel je suis venu d'importuner de si bonne heure Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier sourit doucement.

_ « Professeur ? »

_ « Vois-tu tes parents étaient vraiment attristés que je me suis permis d'intervenir. Sinon je suis venu au sujet des Horcruxs….Je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais réellement sur le sujet. »

_ « Ah »

_ « Alors Harry que peux-tu me dire ? »

_ « Et bien dans mon monde, il y en avait 7 à détruire. Sept morceaux d'âmes qu'il avait placé dans des objets qu'il lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. »

_ « Ce qui est typique de Tom Jedusor… »

_ « Y compris lui-même, il y avait son journal, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, son serpent Nagini, l'anneau des Gunt et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Sans compter… »

Harry se tut un instant, se rappelant une chose essentiel.

_ « Oui Harry ? »

_ « Le Survivant… »

_ « Survivant ? » répéta Dumbledore perplexe.

_ « En essayant de me tuer, Voldemort a vu son âme affaiblie et instable par les précédents meurtres accomplis pour créer ses horcruxs. Et le sort qu'il avait prévu pour moi, à savoir le sortilège impardonnable de la mort, s'est retourné contre lui grâce au sacrifice de ma mère et lui a fait perdre son corps, ne devenant ainsi qu'ombre et vapeur. Et un morceau de son âme s'est tourné vers le seul être vivant dans les parages… »

_ « L'âme de Jedusor s'est retrouvée accolé à toi… » Fini Dumbledore.  
_ « Oui… C'est pour cette raison… Que je sais parler Fourchelang. »

_ « Ce qui signifie également que Daniel doit posséder une partie de l'âme de Jedusor. »

_ « Je le pense aussi Professeur. »

_ « Connais-tu les emplacements de ces objets ? »

_ « La plupart, même si j'ignore s'il s'agit des mêmes ici… Le journal était en la possession de Lucius Malefoy, dans mon monde il a été détruit durant ma deuxième année dans la chambre des secrets. » Harry continua de parler faisant mine d'ignorer le regard perplexe du professeur à cette allusion bien qu'Harry ait déjà mentionné la chambre… « La coupe se trouvait chez Gringots dans le coffre des Lestranges. Cela n'a pas été facile d'entrer et sortir de la banque sans encombre. » Là, Harry ignora le regard surpris du directeur. « L'anneau se trouvait chez les Gunts. C'était vous qui l'aviez trouvé Professeur…Le diadème doit se trouver ici à Poudlard dans la salle sur demande. » Avant même que le Professeur ne lui demande de quoi il parlait, Harry lui répondit. « C'est une salle situé au 7éme étage, vous êtes déjà tombé dessus normalement. Une salle remplie de pot de chambre… »

_ « Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, je m'en souviens… »

_ « Le médaillon doit toujours se trouver dans cette grotte. Sauf si Regulus a agit de la même manière dans mon monde… »

_ « Harry ? »

_ « Je vous en parlerai dans les détails plus tard je dois vérifier quelque chose auparavant. »

_ « Très bien Harry. Je te remercie pour ces précieux renseignements. Je vais vérifier tout cela. Maintenant repose toi. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

_ « Très bien Professeur… »

_ « Et Harry ? »

_ « Oui ? »

_ « Je te conseille de laisser tes problèmes de côté un instant et de te reposer. Ne quitte pas ce lit avant demain matin. Tu risques d'avoir alors à faire à des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient inquiets pour toi… »

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme sortit de la chambre laissant le jeune homme à ses pensées tandis que Snuffle se réveillait…

Le lendemain, Harry avait comme convenu, quitté la chambre pour rester un peu dans le salon mais il était vite remonté s'isoler dans sa chambre suite à l'altercation avec Daniel.

_Plutôt dans la journée…_

Harry était assis devant la cheminée quand son frère était rentré dans la pièce suivit de Ron. Ils s'ignoraient l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en eut assez. Il s'était levé et avait tenté de quitter la pièce quand il fut poussé contre le mur par Daniel.

_ « Tu nous as trahis, hein ? Espèce de traître ! Tes blessures, c'est que de la comédie afin de nous faire croire que tu as renié Vous-Savez-Qui ! Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

_ « Pense ce que tu veux ! Je sais où sont mes principes et j'y tiens. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas évidemment ! »

Daniel allait se ruer sur lui quand Madame Weasley entra dans la pièce. Elle s'énerva quand elle aperçut Ron et Daniel sur Harry et punit Ron avant d'affirmer qu'elle préviendrait Lily. Puis elle conseilla à Harry de retourner se reposer.

Harry resta dans la pièce pour le restant de son séjour au QG. Il ne descendait que pour manger. Il avait également entendu Lily et James faire la morale à Daniel, affirmant qu'ils pensaient l'avoir mieux élevé que cela et qu'il ne devait pas se retourner contre son frère comme cela !

Sinon, Harry avait eut la visite de son phœnix Fumseck et de son Elf de maison Kreatur.

Harry se souvenait encore de cet instant. Il était allongé sur son lit, seul dans la pièce, son parrain étant parti dégoter quelque chose à manger, quand les deux créatures avaient fait leur apparition. Tandis que Fumseck se laissait caresser par Harry, Kreatur parla avec son maître.

_ « Maître Harry va mieux. C'est bien mais Kreatur se demande si le jeune maître mange à sa faim ? »

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

_ « Ne t'en fais pas Kreatur, Madame Weasley ne change vraiment pas de la femme de notre monde… »

L'Elf avait acquiescé de la tête et Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander une requête.

_ « Kreatur ? Pourrais-tu te renseigner ? A savoir si dans ce monde, Regulus Black aurait réussit ce qu'il avait entrepris dans notre monde ? »

L'Elf avait cligné des yeux, des larmes apparaissant mais il avait accepté et était parti sur le champ, suivit par Fumseck, laissant Harry seul quelques instants avant que son parrain ne réapparaisse avec un plat de nourriture.

_ « Voila Harry, on va enfin pouvoir se régaler ! »

Harry soupira face au comportement de son parrain. Ce dernier voulait en profiter au maximum avant de retourner dans le monde des morts. Ce fut à se moment là qu'Harry se souvint que Sirius ne resterait pas indéfiniment avec lui. Alors il profita de leur instant de tranquillité pour parler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec le meilleur ami de ses parents.

Puis vint finalement l'évènement que craignait un peu Harry… A savoir…

La reprise des cours à Poudlard.

Il n'y retourna pas comme tout le monde… Non. Il fut accompagné par ses parents, se rendant au château par portoloin.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur…vide. Les portraits des anciens directeurs leur affirmèrent que Dumbledore ne tarderait pas. Ce qui signifia qu'Harry se retrouva ainsi seul avec James et Lily. Ce qu'il avait à tout prix évité depuis son retour de son 'séjour' chez Voldemort… Harry s'était assis et caressait le phœnix de ce monde qui s'était posé sur ses genoux, ses parents l'observant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient guère eut le temps de se rapprocher de leur fils, ce dernier les fuyant.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus complet quand James fit le premier pas en posant sa main sur son épaule, crispant ainsi au passage le jeune sorcier.

James eut un petit air désolé sur son visage quand il sentit Harry se tendre à ce geste mais il se ressaisit en remarquant qu'Harry ne s'était pas écarté…

_ « Harry. »

_ « … »

_ « Harry. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

_ « … Parler de quoi ? » fit-il d'une voix faible.

_ « De tout. »

Harry eut un rire jaune.

_ « Et si je ne suis pas prêt ? »

_ « Harry… »

_ « Vous aurez beau vous excusez, cela n'enlèvera pas les premières années de ma vie où vous m'avez ignoré. Ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis devenu… Vous y avez votre part de responsabilité !

_ « Harry… »

_ « Je n'ai pas menti en affirmant que Voldemort avait fait un meilleur père que toi… »

A ces mots, James eut un léger saut de cœur, de rage, mais se retint laissant Harry finir de s'exprimer, de finir de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

_ « Plus petit, vous ne m'aviez jamais accepté dans vos petits moments de famille. Cela m'a fait mal et j'en étais jaloux, je l'avoue. Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul, n'ayant pu que compter sur moi-même… Puis je suis rentré à Poudlard et je me suis retrouvé à Gryffondor, continuant ainsi à vivre dans l'ombre de mon frère le Survivant, à vivre sous ses insinuations que je n'étais rien comparé à lui… Puis Malefoy comme tous les autres a remarqué dans quel état j'évoluais, dans lequel j'ai grandi… Mais au lieu de me rejeter parce que je n'étais 'juste qu'Harry ', il m'a accepté pour ce que je suis, malgré que je sois un Potter. Lui et les autres Serpentards m'ont pris sous leur protection alors que les 3 autres maisons m'ignoraient et vénéraient ce cher Daniel.

Je me suis alors plongé dans les études voulant démontrer à tous que j'étais meilleur que lui ! Je suis devenu l'un des meilleurs. Puis grâce à Malefoy je me suis rapproché des Mangemorts. Au début, ils se méfiaient de moi. Mais j'ai rencontré Voldemort qui a reconnu en moi la haine que j'éprouvais contre vous. Il m'avait affirmé que nous nous ressemblions lui et moi ! Il a vu comment j'ai grandi, a vu ma puissance. Il m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Je me suis rapproché de lui et il ne m'a jamais rejeté. Il m'a même aimé ! Il m'a toujours conseillé dans mes incertitudes et c'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu ce que je suis. »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, James retira sa main de l'épaule de son fils et la laissa tomber à ses côtés…

« Certes, il tue pour le plaisir et pour ses idées mais contrairement à vous, il ne m'a jamais abandonné ! Donc évite de prétendre que tu me connais car ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne m'as jamais connu, portant toujours ton attention sur le petit Daniel. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre de la douleur que tu ressens en ce moment car je vous ignore ! Cette douleur moi je la porte depuis le début de mon existence !! »

Puis Harry se tut et se leva tandis que Fumseck rejoignit son perchoir. Trop choqué par les émotions qu'il venait d'exprimer, émotions qui ne venaient pas de lui, il se dirigea vers la porte. James et Lily, choqués eux aussi, ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Le vieil homme tomba alors sur un spectacle étrange.  
Harry se tenait devant lui le visage fermé mais on pouvait deviner ce qu'il ressentait en regardant ses yeux et James et Lily, peine et désespoir visibles sur leurs visages.

_ « Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. »

Puis le directeur entra, suivit de Daniel après qu'Harry se soit écarté. Les deux frères se dévisagèrent avant que Daniel ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre ses parents.  
Le directeur rejoignit son bureau, invitant ceux présent dans la pièce à s'asseoir. Harry se plaça sur le siège tout à gauche, s'éloignant de ses parents…

Le visage fermé, Dumbledore les observa et compris que leur discussion, s'il y en avait eut une, avait de nouveau mal tournée…


	13. Chapter 13

**Sommaire :** L'histoire est celle que vous connaissez tous... Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt interdite, après que l'Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur Harry... Ce qu'il fait qu'à son réveil, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes... Ou plutôt le monde n'est plus le même... Harry sait qu'il est arrivé dans un autre monde. Un monde largement différent du sien.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hé oui mes gens me revoilà !  
Après 1 an d'absence je reconnais et j'en suis désolée !  
J'ai eu vos commentaires et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous sortir ce chapitre. Je dois vous avoué que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Pourtant, j'adore cette fic (c'est normal c'est moi qui l'ai écrite lol) et je veux la terminer et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque. Ce qui signifie que je la terminerai. Quand ? Cela reste encore à déterminé (ben oui vu que je viens de mettre un an pour sortir un chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir…)

M'enfin, l'attente est terminée et voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes, et puis la vérité commence à se dévoiler enfin si on veut le voir comme cela. Je n'ai pas terminé cette histoire et il y aura encore plein de rebondissement !

J'essayerai de vous mettre sur le site le chapitre suivant assez rapidement mais je ne vous promets rien désolée.

Je dois vous dire aussi que ce chapitre me laisse sur ma faim, je pense pouvoir faire mieux mais là je ne sais pas comment tourné certaines choses. J'ai donc décidé de le laissé mûrir lol je reviendrai certainement dessus plus tard. Si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez m'en faire part !  
Ce chapitre n'est point passé par ma bêta lectrice donc désolée pour les fautes si y'en a et je sais qu'il y en a…

Enfin assez blablater. Profitez de ce chapitre tant attendu !

Voici la suite d'Another World !

**Chapitre 12 : les choix que nous faisons…**

L'atmosphère était dense, tendue, entre les personnes présentes dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Tout ce que le directeur avait à dire aux personnes présentes, c'était qu'il était probable que les élèves se méfient d'Harry pendant un moment, avant de porter son attention sur Daniel et lui demandé de ne pas provoquer Harry concernant son lien avec les mangemorts et particulièrement Voldemort.

Mais la conversion entre la famille Potter et le directeur tourna court. A savoir qu'au final, Harry pouvait regagner le dortoir et que bientôt une réunion de l'Ordre du phœnix allait avoir lieu dans les jours à venir. Dès que ce fut finit, Harry n'attendit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lily l'interpela en l'appelant mais le jeune homme l'ignora, faillit sortir du bureau de Dumbledore encore sous l'émotion qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec James et Lily avant que le directeur ne l'en empêche.

_ « Harry ? Puis-je te parler seul un instant ? »

Harry leur tournant le dos accepta et s'éloigna de la porte.

_ « James, Lily, je vous vois plus tard. Daniel tu peux rejoindre tes amis. »

_ « Très bien Albus. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau en jetant un dernier regard à Harry qui les ignora. Bien que James s'adressa à son fils.

_ « Nous te verrons plus tard Harry »

Une fois seuls, Dumbledore regarda Harry.

_ « Si j'en conclus ce que j'ai constaté en arrivant, tu t'es disputé avec tes parents. »

_ « Oui Professeur mais je n'y peux rien. C'est épidermique ! C'est comme ci l'autre Harry s'exprimait à travers moi. Pendant que je les écoutais, pendant que je m'exprimais, je pouvais ressentir ce que lui-même a put ressentir ou ce qu'il ressentait envers eux !

_ « Je comprends Harry mais Harry nous n'avons qu'une famille et… »

_ « Vous croyez que je l'ignore ? »

_ « Harry. Je ne te demande pas la lune, juste d'essayer de faire des efforts et de les accepter. De préparer le terrain pour ton autre toi… »

Harry acquiesça.  
_ « Je le sais Professeur… »

_ « Mets de coté tes doutes et tes peurs. Profite de cette chance afin de mieux les connaître personnellement. Pas par le biais des autres. Réfléchis y Harry. »

Il hocha de la tête.

_ « Sinon Harry, si je t'ai demandé de rester, c'est pour te dire que j'ai l'intention d'organiser une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix afin de mettre en avant l'existence des Horcrux de Voldemort. »

_ « Je vois Professeur, c'est une bonne idée. Ainsi plusieurs pourront nous aidé afin de les détruire… »

Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête.  
_ « Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir Harry, je crois que Sirius t'y attend. »

Harry souri légèrement et sortit du bureau.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ce qu'il vit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor fit sourire le jeune sorcier.

La salle était déserte excepté pour Sirius sous sa forme de chien qui était observé par Hermione dont le comportement sérieux souligna qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Il s'approcha et Sirius le remarqua ainsi que la jeune sorcière.

_ « Hermione » salua Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de Snuffle sous sa forme de chien.

_ « Harry »

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant qu'Hermione ne tendisse au jeune homme un paquet qui contenait sa cape.

_ « Comme tu me l'avais demandé, personne n'ait au courant de son existence. »

_ « Je te remercie Hermione. »

_ « Cependant, je suis perplexe. » finit elle par avouer. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré au Lard et ton drôle de comportement… Tu me caches quelque chose Harry, bien que Dumbledore semble être au courant. Je veux la vérité alors je t'écoute, Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier sourit, c'était bien Hermione. Avant de porter sur son attention sur Snuffle qui acquiesça de la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

_ « De plus, ton chien. Il se comporte bizarrement pour un chien, il me fait penser à… »

Elle s'arrêta la, le regardant se rappelant certainement qu'il ne devait pas connaître l'existence des animagus dans sa famille dont son père et Sirius.

_ « Très bien Hermione, je vais tout te raconter. Cependant, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parlé. On risque de se faire entendre. »

Il se leva, Snuffle faisant de même.

_ « Tu viens ? » fit il en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit sans hésité.

Il la fit traverser le château, l'amenant devant la salle sur demande.

Hermione le regarda faire 3 aller retour devant le mur d'un air amusé avant de regardé hébétée une porte apparaître. Il la fit rentrer dans une salle ressemblant à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_ « Harry ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette salle ? »

_ « Hermione, bienvenue dans la salle sur demande. Une salle qui te donne tout ce dont tu lui demandes. Tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est de le penser en faisant 3 allers retour devant ce mur. »

_ « Je vois »

Il s'installa sur le canapé Snuffle à ses cotés tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait en face de lui.

_ « Ici on sera tranquille pour discuter. »

Puis Harry lui exposa tout, le fait qu'il venait d'un autre monde, son lien avec Voldemort, la chasse aux horcrux, ses années à Poudlard. Absolument tout. Y compris ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa venue ici. La seule chose qu'il lui cacha était cette histoire concernant le Miroir des Dimensions.

Elle resta silencieuse quelque temps.

_ « Eh bien, tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer Harry. »

_ « Tu me crois ? »

_ « Bien sûr même si cela est vrai que c'est difficile à croire. »

Elle lui souri.

_ « Cependant, Harry ton chien… Tu sais, il ressemble à… »

_ « La forme animagus de Sirius ? Oui je le sais. »

_ « Tu es au courant que les maraudeurs enfin je veux dire... ? »

_ « Je suis au courant, c'est la même chose dans mon monde. »

_ « Ok mais alors ca veut dire que ton chien…»

_ « Eh oui, et c'est tout à fait normale que Snuffle ressemble à Patmol car il s'agit de la même personne. »

_ « Mais c'est impossible ! » Sirius aboya après s'être redressé sur ses pattes. « Enfin je veux dire… »

Harry rigola devant son air gêné.

_ « En faite, Hermione j'ai omis un détail tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas venu seul ou plutôt j'ai été rejoins… »

_ « Comment cela ? »

Snuffle se transforma en Sirius.

_ « Hermione, voici Sirius Black mon parrain. »

_ « Ravi de te revoir Hermione. » fit Sirius.

Hermione le regarda, le reconnaissant tout en voyant des différences.

_ « Cela je ne m'y attendais pas » fit elle.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hermione s'était remise de la surprise qu'un autre Sirius Black existait tout comme les révélations qu'Harry lui avait fournies. Et depuis, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec le jeune sorcier. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Harry pouvait le remarqué suite aux regards noir de son frère et de Ron.

Sinon la routine s'était installée au château. Comme prévu, les autres élèves se méfiaient de lui mais il s'en fichait. Sa principale priorité était de se concentré sur Voldemort qui avait de nouveau lancé des attaques contre des moldus et quelques familles de sorciers. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait avec impatience la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre qui avait été fixé dans 2 semaines durant le week-end.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Harry pensa à son propre monde et se demanda si tout allait bien. Fumseck qui était présent laissa échapper un doux chant réconfortant ainsi le jeune sorcier. Au même moment, Kreatur apparut.

_ « Maître Harry ! Kreatur est de retour avec les renseignements que le jeune maitre lui a demandé. »

_ « Et alors Kreatur, qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

_ « Que les mêmes évènements se sont déroulés maitre… Mais que Maitre Regulus n'aurait pas inter changer les médaillons… »

_ « Je vois. Je te remercie Kreatur et je m'excuse si cela t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs... »

_ « Le maitre n'a pas à s'inquiété. Est-ce que Kreatur peut être utile ? »

Harry souri.

_ « Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais tu me rapporter à manger de la cuisine ? »

Kreatur s'exécuta, laissant Harry à ses pensées.

*Donc, le médaillon de Serpentard doit toujours se trouver dans cette cave. C'est bon à savoir. De plus, les évènements concernant la chambre des secrets n'ont pas eu lieu, ce qui veut dire que Malefoy doit toujours être en possession du journal de Jedusor. Au moins, je suis sûr de l'emplacement de deux horcrux.* pensa Harry.

Kreatur revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec dans ses mains pleins de pâtisserie. Harry le remercia avant de les manger, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers ses parents.

Il avait fait des efforts les concernant et il n'en était que fière. Il continuait à les éviter mais dès qu'il les croisait, il essaya d'être gentil avec eux leur donnant parfois un léger sourire. Un soir, James et Lily l'avaient invité à venir les voir dans leur appartement dans le château. Il avait été récalcitrant mais au final il ne regrettait pas d'y être allé.

_**Souvenir**_

Il avait été gêné. Seul dans une pièce avec eux avec pour seul compagnie réconfortante Snuffle… Mais tout c'était bien déroulé. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué Voldemort ou quelconque lien avec les mangemorts.

Non ils avaient parlé de Snuffle et comment Harry l'avait eu en sa possession. Le jeune homme avait du se creuser la tête tandis que James regardait le chien avec persistance, remarquant toujours la ressemblance avec Patmol. Au final, Harry leur avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle dans Londres.

Les sujets de discussion avaient variés durant la soirée. Mais la plus grande partie fut dirigée vers le quidditch. Lily exaspérée n'avait absolument rien dit seulement qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils adoraient ce sport.

Sur la fin de la soirée cependant Harry s'était forcé d'aborder le sujet qui fâche… en les appelants par des noms que James et Lily n'avaient plus eu l'habitude d'entendre de sa part.

_ « Papa… Maman… A propos de la dernière fois, dans le bureau de Dumbledore… »

Harry les vit se crisper mais continua tout de même.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter comme cela mais c'est… C'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne peux pas faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Je… »

Il ne put finir qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de ses parents dont Lily en pleurs.

_ « Ce n'est rien… Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre nous Harry. Mais il faut que tu saches que nous tenons beaucoup à toi. » Murmura Lily.

Harry hocha de la tête.

_ « Tout ce que nous te demandons Harry est de nous laisser une autre chance » murmura James.

_ « Je veux bien… »

James et Lily sourirent.

_ «Tu devrais y aller Harry, il commence à se faire tard. »

Il avait été raccompagné par son père au dortoir. Et avant qu'ils ne se séparent, son père lui avait promis de lui raconter certaines histoires concernant les maraudeurs.

_**Fin souvenir**_

Et depuis ce temps là, Harry avait appris plein de trucs sur ses parents. Ces derniers lui avaient révélés entre autre le fait qu'ils étaient des animagus non déclarés, ce qu'Harry savait déjà mais James avait voulu le lui dire honnêtement. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas gêné pour dire à son fils qu'il était content que son patronus ait la forme de Cornedrue.

Le seul truc déplaisant à propos de cette réconciliation était bel et bien Sirius Black de ce monde. Ce dernier n'approuvait pas vraiment mais selon son parrain, ce Sirius ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait abandonné son filleul. Qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps et de laisser James s'en chargé.

La seule chose qui lui était arrivé concernant cette histoire de Miroir des Dimensions vint pendant son sommeil. Quand il rencontra Epona dans la dimension du miroir.

Il était arrivé dans cette dimension inconsciemment, regardant ainsi dans le miroir ce qu'il se passait chez lui et constata que les choses étaient toujours au même point. Puis Epona était arrivée. Elle l'avait trouvé changé… Disant qu'il semblait avoir recouvert certaine de ses capacités suite à son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_ « C'est comme si tu te souvenais de tout – mémoires et magie - sans que ce soit vraiment le cas… Peut être… Oui peut être que tu pourrais utiliser de nouveau la magie que seule la conscience du Miroir –c'est-à-dire toi- peut utiliser… ».  
Puis elle l'avait laissé lui laissant comme conseil que de suivre son instinct. C'est ce qu'il avait fait et avait découvert un potentiel magique énorme. Il avait constaté qu'il pouvait manipuler la magie en elle-même quand le besoin y était…

Voyant cela, il se demandait qu'elle fût réellement le rôle qu'il avait à jouer et sut qu'il ne comprendrait que lorsqu'il se souviendrait de tout comme le lui avait dit la Magie noire…

_**_ « Tu n'as pas encore récupérer toute ta mémoire. Dès que ce sera le cas, tu comprendras... »**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Un jour durant la semaine où devait avoir lieu la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix,

Harry était en compagnie d'Hermione. Celle-ci était pensive alors qu'ils venaient de quitter le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
_ « Il y a un problème Hermione ? »  
_ « Non pas vraiment. Dis Harry. Tout va pour le mieux avec tes parents, c'est bien. »  
Harry acquiesça de la tête.  
_ « Ouais en effet, bien que cela gêne Daniel et d'autres personnes… »  
_ « Ne leur prête pas attention. Pour ma part, je suis contente pour toi et pour eux aussi. Quand tu as été capturé… On pouvait voir qu'ils étaient à fleur de peau. »  
_ « Je… Je pense qu'ils regrettent… »  
_ « Peut-être bien… »

Ils allèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner en silence.  
_ « Tu es sûre que tout va bien Hermione ? »  
Elle resta silencieuse quelques temps avant de s'expliquer.  
_ « Eh bien en faite… Je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'avais dit. Tu sais à propos de Tu-sais-Qui ? »  
Harry fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
_ « Oui et alors ? »  
_ « Tu m'as expliqué pour les choses qu'il a crée… »  
Harry réfléchissait avant de comprendre. Hermione parlait des Horcrux.  
_ « … mais comment va-t-on faire pour les détruire ? Je veux dire c'est de Tu-sais-Qui ? Cela ne doit pas se détruire à la légère. Comment avais tu fait ? »  
_ « Eh bien, nous avions utilisé l'Epée de Gryffondor qui était imbibée de… »  
Il stoppa, son regard s'illuminant comme ci il s'était rappelé de quelque chose s'attirant ainsi le regard curieux de la jeune fille.  
_ « Harry ? »  
Ce dernier la regarda, lui sourit.  
_ « Tu es un génie Hermione ! »  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre.  
_ « L'épée de Gryffondor était imbibée du venin du basilic résidant dans la chambre des secrets ! Or ici, elle n'a jamais été ouverte. Ce qui veut dire que le serpent doit être toujours en vie ! »  
Hermione le regarda terrifié.  
_ « Et ca te rend heureux de savoir qu'un serpent aussi dangereux soit toujours en vie dans l'enceinte du château ?!? »  
Harry minauda, pensif à son tour  
_ « Ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner ! » lui cria t-il avant de s'éloigner vers le bureau de Dumbledore laissant ainsi une Hermione perplexe. Là, il emprunta le vieux choixpeau magique dans lequel se cachait l'Epée de Godric Gryffondor. Puis, il se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Harry observa les lavabos, ce postant devant celui qui n'avait jamais fonctionné. Puis en fourchelang dit : « _Ouvre-toi_ ».  
Et comme durant sa deuxième année à Poudlard le chemin menant vers la chambre des secrets s'ouvrit. Il sauta dans le trou, suivit le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte de la chambre. De nouveau il parla en fourchelang demanda à la porte de s'ouvrir.

Il pénétra dans la pièce qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qu'il avait visitée il y a déjà 5 ans. Il longea les statues de serpent jusqu'à se présenter devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard et prononça les mots que Jedusor avait dit en fourchelang : « _Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des 4 de Poudlard_ ». Harry vit la bouche de la statue s'ouvrir et le serpent en sortir. Ce dernier sifflant :

« _Je sens une odeur… Oui… Odeur d'un être important… Equilibre…_ »

Harry ferma les yeux se rappelant que les yeux de ce serpent étaient particulièrement dangereux. Harry ne vit donc pas le serpent s'arrêter et l'observer avant qu'il n'ait conjuré un bouclier assez puissant pour se protéger alors il ouvrit les yeux.

_ « _Oui… Equilibre… Tu es venu ? _» Fit le serpent surprenant au passage.  
_ « _Equilibre ?_ » Murmura-t-il en lui-même.  
_ « _Oui…Equilibre… C'est ce que tu es… devenu conscience du miroir… _»  
Harry ne le comprenait pas c'était évident mais il comprit que le serpent savait ce qu'il était…  
_ « _Toi devenu mon nouveau maitre… Beaucoup plus important que les précédents… Toi et personne d'autres désormais ne pourra me contrôler…_»  
Harry resta sceptique devant la logique de ce serpent.  
_ « _Qu'attends-tu de moi… Jeune maitre ?_ »  
_ « _Eh bien, je… J'aurais besoin d'un peu de ton venin…_ »  
_ « _Compris_ »  
Le serpent approcha sa tête du sol et cracha du liquide noir… Harry s'y approcha et fit tremper l'Epée de Gryffondor. Elle brilla quelque instant avant de redevenir normale. Elle venait de s'attribuer le venin en elle-même… Devenant ainsi une arme blanche dangereuse. Puis Harry remercia le basilic. Ce dernier s'adressa encore à lui.  
_ « _Je suis à tes ordres... Si tu as besoin de moi appelle-moi et je viendrai à toi_. »  
_ « _Bien. N'aurais tu pas un nom auquel je pourrais t'appeler ?_ »  
_ « _non… juste Serpent…»_  
_ « _Alors si tu le veux bien, je t'appellerai Fanir…_ »  
_ « _Oui_ »  
_ « _Me permettras-tu de modifier quelques caractéristiques te concernant ? Tu es sensible au chant du coq de plus tes yeux peuvent tuer n'importe qui…_ »  
_ « _Fanir_ _est aux ordres du jeune maitre. Le maitre est le maitre. Il fait ce qu'il veut…_ »  
Harry prit cela comme un accord. Il modifia donc ce serpent, le rendant insensible aux coqs et ne pouvant tuer que d'un regard que sur ordre grâce à la magie du miroir.  
Avant de quitter la chambre, Harry s'adressa une nouvelle fois au basilic.  
_ « _Si tu veux quitter cette pièce pour te promener tu as mon autorisation. Evite seulement de te faire voir_ »  
_ « _Et si Fanir veut voir le jeune maitre ?_ »  
_ « _Viens à moi et ta taille s'adaptera pour t'éviter de te faire voir_ ». En prononçant ses mots, il utilisa de nouveau cette magie qui allait de paire avec son titre de Conscience… Donnant la capacité au basilic de modifier sa taille avant de partir.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Depuis, entre les cours, le temps passé que ce soit avec Hermione ou ses parents ou encore Fanir, Harry ne vit pas le temps défilé jusqu'à ce que la réunion du phœnix ait lieu… Lui et sa famille se retrouvèrent au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix… à savoir chez Sirius Square Grimmaud pour le weekend afin d'y assister.

En ce début d'après midi, Harry regardait par la fenêtre les Weasley, Hermione et Daniel jouer au dehors. Cela lui rappelait sa cinquième année… Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne s'aperçut pas que sa mère l'observait depuis la porte de la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Lily s'adresse à lui.

_ « Harry ? »

Ce dernier quitta son poste d'observation pour observer sa mère. Après maintes réflexion, il avait décidé de continué à parler à ses parents, afin de préparer le terrain pour son autre lui et aussi pour profiter personnellement de ces quelques instants pour les connaître, suivant ainsi le conseil de son parrain et de Dumbledore.

_ « Oui maman ? »

Lily sourit légèrement, visiblement ravie de voir que son fils l'acceptait toujours.

_ « Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre les autres au lieu de les regarder ? »  
_ « Je ne crois pas que cela plaira à tous le monde… »  
Lily soupira.  
_ « Harry… »  
_ « T'inquiète pas pour moi maman ca ira. »  
Puis il lui sourit à son tour. Lily sortit laissant Harry s'allonger sur son lit.

Il soupira et se laissa transporter dans le monde des songes… pour se retrouver dans la dimension du miroir des Dimensions. Mais l'air était différent que d'habitude. Il était froid et glacial. Quelque chose n'y avait pas sa place…

_ « On dirait que tes instincts te reviennent Conscience du Miroir ! »  
Harry ne put réagir qu'il se retrouva attaquer par une ombre. Par réflexe, il réussit à se protéger et ainsi regarder son attaquant qu'Harry reconnut de sitôt.

_ « Chaos ! »  
_ « Tu me reconnais ? Je suis flatté. »  
_ « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! »  
_ « Je t'ai senti. Je ne me doutais pas que tu finiras par rejoindre ce monde. Je pensais que sous la coupe de Voldemort, ton enveloppe et ton serviteur ne ferait pas appel à toi mais j'ai oublié de prendre en compte Epona. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance désormais n'est ce pas ? Tu as beau être présent, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'arriver à mes fins. Tu es diminué. Réincarné en humain et tu as oublié l'essentiel. Mais je ne prendrai aucun risque. Je vais t'éliminé puis je me chargerai de détruire ce monde avant de me lancer sur les autres. Ainsi les chaines des dimensions seront détruites et tous les mondes disparaitront achevant ainsi ce que j'avais commencé il y a tant d'année et ma vengeance sera totale ! »

_ « Vengeance ? De quoi parles-tu ?! »

Il rigola.

_ « Tu vois bien que tu as oublié. Quel dommage. Cependant, en l'honneur de notre *amitié* passé, je vais te montrer un dernier souvenir avant que les ténèbres ne t'engouffrent totalement ! »

Harry ne put esquiver l'attaque. L'onde noir lancé par Chaos le toucha le jetant ainsi de la dimension du Miroir. Harry tomba dans un sommeil profond où les rêves prennent place tandis qu'il entendit Chaos rigoler …

**Souvenir de Chaos**

Harry reprit ses esprits et constata qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir comme quand il entre dans une pensine.

Il aperçut une entité si noir détruire des mondes l'un après l'autre. Il s'agissait de Chaos, sous la forme d'un adulte aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette.

Dans un monde en particulier, Harry remarqua Chaos combattre une entité blanche, qu'il reconnut sous la forme d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux émeraudes. Harry se reconnut immédiatement.

_ « Chaos !! Arrête ! Ne vois pas tu pas tout le mal que tu fais ! Tu es en train de tout détruire ! »

_ « C'est justement le but Equilibre ! Ne vois tu pas ce que nous sommes devenu ! Des parias ! Mais cela je ne le permettrai pas ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire je me vengerai et j'y arriverai même si je dois t'éliminer ! »

Il vit les 2 entités s'affronter. L'un voulant détruire les mondes crées afin d'accomplir sa vengeance, l'autre voulant protéger toute forme de vie. Etant de force égale, ils ne pouvaient surpasser l'autre. Au final, des entités mystiques apparut, particulièrement un : Chronos, entité de l'espace-temps. Furieux, le dieu scella Chaos dans une dimension démoniaque avant de sceller Equilibre dans un miroir qu'utilisaient les dieux pour observer les dimensions.

Alors Harry commença à se souvenir. Avant de devenir la conscience du miroir, il était Equilibre. Fils de la magie blanche et de la magie noir. Frère de Chaos.

**Fin Souvenir de Chaos.**

Le souvenir s'arrêta là et Harry tomba dans les ténèbres et se sentit vider de toutes forces. Il essaya de se réveiller. En vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit de la magie essayer de le réveiller. Quelqu'un jetait le sort « Enervatum ».

Lily avait appelé Harry pour venir manger avant que la réunion de l'ordre n'ait lieu, mais il n'était pas encore descendu. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle monta dans sa chambre avant de s'y précipité quand Snuffle se mit à aboyer. Lily vit Harry allonger sur son lit cessant de respirer et virer au blanc avec Snuffle qui essayait de le réveiller.  
Toute la maisonnée put l'entendre crier après son mari et le directeur...

Ce dernier comprit qu'on attaquait Harry durant son sommeil. Le moment où l'esprit est le plus fragile. Sans attendre, il jeta sans cesse le sort Enervatum afin de le réveiller.

Harry sortit des ténèbres en entendant des voix qu'il reconnut. Celle de ses parents et de Dumbledore…

_ « Que se passe t-il Albus ? Pourquoi Harry est dans cet état ? » Fit son père tandis que Lily caressait son visage pâle.  
_ « Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait attaqué durant son sommeil. Harry ? Mon garçon, tu m'entends ? »  
Harry gémissait légèrement avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.  
_ « Tu as été attaqué Harry. Il serait sage que tu restes au lit et récupères de cette attaque. Nous ferons la réunion de l'ordre sans toi. Je vais lancer des sorts de protection autour de toi. Tu peux rester tranquille. Je vais faire venir Mme Pomfresh pour déterminer ton état.» Affirma le directeur.

Sans attendre Harry sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil tandis que le directeur s'exécuta.

Une fois fait, tous les 3 descendirent dans le salon. Là, Lily demanda au directeur qui aurait pu en avoir après Harry.

_ « Surement Voldemort… Qui c'est… Peut être ne veux t'il pas qu'Harry ne dévoile certains secrets… Nous devrions commencer la réunion. Ce que j'ai à dire est important concernant Voldemort… Snuffle restera avec Harry s'il y a un problème, il nous préviendra. »

X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

La réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix eut enfin lieu.

Tout le monde était présent, jeunes ou les plus âgés. Harry regarda l'assemblée particulièrement ses parents, Sirius, Rémus, Hermione et les Weasley. Caché dans l'ombre, après avoir réussit à se réveiller pour assister à la réunion, il attendit que le briefing commence avec Snuffle à ses côtés qui le regardait mécontent pour être sortit de son lit après cette attaque. Dès que tout le monde fut présent, Dumbledore commença son briefing sur les derniers évènements…

_ « Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour évoqué des informations qui m'a été donné par le jeune Harry concernant Voldemort. »

Dumbledore allait continuer à parler ignorant ceux qui flanchèrent au nom de Voldemort quand il fut interrompu par Severus Rogue. Harry remarquant que ce dernier avait un léger sourire en coin quand il regarda son père.

_ « J'ai appris une information intéressante dernièrement surtout venant de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ce dernier n'a pas réussi à soustraire des informations d'Harry. Cependant il affirme qu'Harry est un fourchelang, quelqu'un qui peut parler aux serpents… »

Harry vit tous les regards se diriger vers Rogue avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier sourit.

_ « Je le savais déjà, Severus. » Rogue tiqua avant de porter son attention sur James Potter.

_ « Alors Potter! Qu'est ce que cela fait d'avoir un sorcier tel qu'Harry dans ta famille? » Ironisa Rogue coupant le silence qui s'était installé.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix plus faible répondit à sa place.

_ "Le fait d'être fourchelang n'a rien de maléfique Rogue. Je peux te l'assurer."

Tout le monde se tourna et aperçut Harry Potter, pâle, prenant appuis sur le mur, avec son chien noir assis à ses côtés qui semblait légèrement en colère contre son maître. En le voyant, James pensa encore au fait qu'il ressemblait à Sirius dans sa forme d'animagus avant de s'inquiéter voyant l'état de son fils qui visiblement devrait être encore dans son lit alors qu'Hermione les regarda d'un œil suspect, se rappelant qu'Harry lui avait omis qu'il était un fourchelang…

*peut être pensait il que ce n'était pas important comparé au reste* pensa t-elle.

_ "Et bien Rogue, que sais tu de cela?" continua Harry.

"Sais tu que cette capacité n'appartenait qu'à Salazar Serpentard? Et que tous ceux de sa lignée peuvent le parler également? Tout comme le dernier Héritier, Tom Elvis Jedusor connu plus souvent sous le nom de Voldemort. Et étant plongé dans la magie noire, je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler des Horcrux? Le fait de parler le Fourchelang en est une conséquence. Et bien, sache que Daniel sait parler aux serpents car il en est un et vu le lien qui existe entre nous vu que nous sommes jumeaux explique le fait que je sais le parler également." acheva Harry, mentant légèrement sur la fin, devant un Severus Rogue livide.

_ "Comment" fit un des plus fidèles du Survivant Ron Weasley, "oses-tu dire que le Survivant est un Fourchelang?"

_ " Vous ne me croyez pas? Pourtant c'est la vérité. Allez-y Professeur Dumbledore, racontez-leur ce que Jedusor est devenu, ce qu'il a fait pour être considéré comme "immortel, après avoir saccagé sa propre âme comme il l'a fait"...

_ "De quoi parle t-il Professeur Dumbledore." murmura Hermione, qui venait à voix haute d'exprimer ce que tout le monde dans la salle pensait...bien qu'elle connaissait l'existence des Horcrux….

_ "La vérité j'en ai peur" répondit le directeur. "Laissez moi vous expliquez."

"Voyez-vous...Tom Jedusor connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort aurait créé à chaque meurtre qu'il aurait effectué des objets gardant un pan de son âme. Selon Harry il y en aurait au nombre de 7. »

_ "Qu'est ce que cela signifie Albus" demanda Minerva MacGonagal.

_ "Ce qui signifie qu'en ce moment même Voldemort est 'immortel', tant que ses Horcrux existeront et protégeront les parties de son âme.

_ "C'est ce que tu voulais dire cette nuit-là, n'est ce pas Harry? fit Rémus

_ "Quoi? fit Sirius, Lily et James.

_ "La première nuit où il est revenu, lors de l'attaque sur Poudlard. Harry avait mentionné à Voldemort...

_'Je sais ce que vous êtes. Ce que vous avez fait. Je n'ose même plus vous considérer comme un être humain quand on sait à quel point vous avez endommagé votre âme. Au sens littérale du terme...'_

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

_ « Et à quoi ressemble ces horcrux ? » demanda Tonks

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry qui prit la parole.

_ « Voldemort aime les objets en rapport avec Poudlard et ses fondateurs. Les 7 objets consistent à la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, le Serpent Nagini de Voldemort, l'anneau des Gunt, le journal intime de Jedusor et la dernière personne que Voldemort a essayé de tuer, Daniel Potter… »

_ « Je n'en suis pas un 1! » cria ce dernier qui s'était levé brusquement, énervant au passage Harry.

_ "Tu vas me faire croire cela à moi? Me faire croire que jamais tu n'as eu de vision dans lesquelles tu te retrouvais dans la tête de Voldemort? Que tu n'as jamais compris les serpents ? Il existe un lien entre vous deux créer cette nuit là le 31 octobre 1981 quand il a essayé de te tuer et si tu es trop faible pour l'accepter alors Voldemort aura gagné soit en sûr!"

_ "Et toi alors tu peux parler!" répliqua Daniel

_ "Moi." Harry rigola d'un rire jaune. "Moi c'est encore un cas à part." finit il mystérieusement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai besoin de repos. Mme Pomfresh va avoir ma peau si elle me retrouve hors du lit. Professeur Dumbledore, en ce qui consiste l'emplacement de ces objets, j'en suis sûr pour au moins 4. La coupe doit se trouver au ministère et le médaillon à l'endroit où deux camarades de Jedusor ont disparu, le diadème doit se trouver dans la salle sur demande quant à l'anneau des Gunt il doit se trouver dans leur maison. Cependant, je vous mets en garde Professeur, ne céder pas à votre désir personnel en le voyant. Malgré ce qu'il est, il n'en reste pas moins un horcrux. Pour le reste nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Pour les détruire, veuillez utiliser l'Epée de Godric Gryffondor, je l'ai recouverte de venin de Basilic. Ca devrait être suffisant pour détruire les horcrux. "

Puis il sortit de la pièce laissant perplexe ses occupants.

_" Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là?" murmura James doucement en regardant Harry sortir de la pièce alors que les occupants parlèrent entre eux de ces informations vitales jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ramène le silence.

Puis, il demanda à Tonks et à Maugrey s'ils pouvaient s'arranger afin de lui ramener la coupe de Poufsouffle. Se tournant vers Sirius, James et Rémus, il leur demanda de ramener le diadème. Avant de décréter qu'il se chargerait de l'anneau des Gunt. Pour le reste, il affirma qu'il verrait cela avec Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Harry remonta dans sa chambre pensant que les choix qu'il avait dans cette vie ou dans une autre avaient décrit son avenir.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Le lendemain matin, les concernés étaient en action.

Tonks et Maugrey s'étaient mis d'accord sur la façon de procéder afin de récupéré la coupe. Se doutant que les membres de Voldemort devaient la surveiller, ils avaient décidé de remplacer la coupe de Poufsouffle par une fausse. Le remplacement se ferait suite à un inventaire des objets précieux sur ordre du ministère.

Et tout se passa bien. L'idée d'un inventaire des objets précieux n'avaient choqué personne bien que quelques personnes avaient montré un intérêt soudain pour la coupe de Poufsouffle. Mais ces gens s'étaient rassérénés dés que Maugrey Fol Œil avait affirmé que ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Cependant, suite à cela, Maugrey mis ces gens sur la liste des éventuels mangemorts donc des personnes à se méfier.

Du côté des maraudeurs, James, Sirius et Rémus m'eurent aucun mal à récupéré le diadème dans la salle sur demande.

Dumbledore observa les 3 Horcrux, à savoir le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle ainsi que l'anneau des Gunt qu'il avait récupéré quelques instants plus tôt. Et s'il n'avait pas écouté Harry, il aurait été dans de beaux draps. Après toutes ses années, jamais il n'aurait eu idée de trouver la Pierre de Résurrection. Cependant, le fait qu'Harry était au courant pour les reliques de la mort démontrait que le jeune homme n'avait pas dévoilé tous ses secrets.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Le weekend s'acheva et Harry et les autres retournèrent au château.

Harry avait été convoqué par Dumbledore sur le soir. Sans doute pour parler des Horcrux.

Les cours de la journée se déroulèrent sans incident bien que Drago Malefoy avait essayé de parler avec Harry plusieurs fois. Après tout, l'autre Harry n'avait il pas été amis avec lui ?

Alors Harry avait pris pitié et lui avait parlé.

Malefoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Allant jusqu'à dire qu'il avait fait l'espion pour le compte de Dumbledore mais il avait été calmé et surpris quand Harry lui affirmant que c'était parce que le Seigneur des ténèbres était un menteur, mentant légèrement à Drago se doutant que ses mots iraient jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort.

_ « Un menteur ? Harry as-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

_ « Nan, Drago. Cet homme n'est pas un sang pur. Il est comme moi. Un sang mêlé. Il a du sang de moldus dans les veines et il veut tous les tuer. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le fait de savoir qui il est réellement m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce n'est juste qu'un homme qui a été abusé dans sa jeunesse et qui prend sa revanche sur les autres. Il aime le pouvoir et n'agit que dans ses propres intérêts. Il est tout seul et se fiche des autres surtout de ceux qui le suivent. Il s'est servi et s'est moqué de moi. Et cela, je ne le permettrai pas une minute de plus ! »

Puis il l'avait laissé en plan avant de rejoindre le prochain cours.

Sur le soir, il se pointa au bureau du directeur et Harry eut la surprise d'apercevoir 3 Horcrux.

_ « Déjà trois horcrux professeur ? »

_ « Et oui Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de trainer alors que Voldemort nous laisse un peu de répit ? » Fit le directeur.

_ « Je suppose que vous voulez des informations complémentaires ? »

_ « Evidemment, et dès que tu auras fini, nous irons chercher le médaillon de Serpentard si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

_ « Non professeur. »

_ « Alors je t'écoute Harry »

_ « Le journal de Jedusor. Je pense que c'est Malefoy qui le possède »

_ « Je vois. Aurais tu une idée pour le récupéré ? »

_ « A part redevenir amis avec Malefoy je n'en vois aucune sauf si vous voulez qu'on envahisse sa maison… »

_ « En effet, Harry. Alors je te laisse agir. Je te demande juste de me tenir au courant. »

_ « Oui Professeur »

_ « Pour ce qui est du serpent et de Daniel, nous devrons agir en conséquence le moment venu je suppose. » Harry acquiesça. « Alors nous pouvons nous préoccuper du médaillon » continua Dumbledore qui se leva de son siège.

_ « A ce propos Professeur, il faut que je vous mette en garde…Pour récupéré ce médaillon, il faut boire une potion qui fait revivre les mauvais moments passé durant une vie… »

_ « Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas Harry. »

_ « Professeur… »

_ « Je me doutais que tu savais mon histoire dans les moindres détails dès que tu as mentionné l'anneau des Gunt et le fait que je ne devais pas céder à la tentation face aux reliques de la mort… J'en déduis que tu as dû croiser leur route. »

_ « Oui. Vous, l'autre vous, m'aviez transmis l'anneau des Gunt et j'avais en ma possession la cape d'invisibilité. La baguette de Sureau qui était en votre possession est tombée entre les mains de Voldemort. Cependant il n'en est pas vraiment le maitre…Je ne pourrai pas vous en dire plus car c'est à ce moment là que je me suis retrouvé dans ce monde… »

_ « Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas Harry tout ira bien. Tu es prêt ? »

_ « Oui »

_ « Alors allons-y »

Ils rejoignirent les abords de la forêt interdite et transplanèrent là où ils devaient se rendre afin de récupérer le médaillon de Voldemort.

Ils avaient encore une chance de le vaincre. Et plus ils se rapprochèrent de la victoire, plus Harry avait une chance de retourner chez lui et les siens… Bien qu'Harry se doute que cela lui ferait de la peine de quitter ses parents auquel il s'était rapproché….

*Comme quoi, les choix que nous faisons,* pensa Harry *détermine notre futur.*


End file.
